Navidades en familia H&G
by AndieDiggory
Summary: En navidades, Harry y Ginny se descubrirán uno al otro a la par que a sí mismos. Harry necesitará a Ginny para enfrentarse a lo que se avecina... y todavia no sabe cuanto. Cntinuacion d antriors fics.
1. Capitulo 1

**NAVIDADES EN FAMILIA**

_Navidades en familia es el titulo provisional, es casi seguro que el título cambie. _

_A los que no hayan leído antes "Volando con Harry" ni "Un juego peligroso" en este fan fic tanto Harry y Ginny, como Ron y Hermione salen juntos como pareja. A todos los demás ya os comenté algunas cosillas sobre el fic. Mi email es: por si os apetece escribir. Por favor no os olvideis en dejarme un RR con vuestras impresiones y como ya sabeis me importa mucho tanto aquellos aspectos que no os hayan acabado de gustar o no os gusten como lo contrario. Un besito._

**Capitulo 1 **_Solos en la madriguera_

El tren traqueteaba de camino a King Cross, el cielo era de un blanco perlado, y la nieve se desprendía de él como si las nubes se deshicieran en sutiles copos. Dentro del tren Harry los contemplaba caer ligeros sobre las cimas nevadas, y el blanco paisaje rural por el cual se esparcían cada vez más pueblos a medida que se acercaban a la estación. Pensaba en lo que había sucedido las semanas anteriores, de vez en cuando, disimuladamente, echaba un vistazo a sus dos mejores amigos, Ron estaba tumbado a lo largo de los dos asientos frente a Harry, dificultosamente encogido de manera que logró apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas de Hermione, era difícil creer que había conseguido dormirse en aquella postura, teniendo en cuenta la longitud, que cada curso se hacía más notable, que habían tomado sus piernas; Hermione por su parte había encontrado la comodidad en su asiento, y leía tranquilamente "Secretos del quiditch para jóvenes deportistas" el nuevo suplemento del conocido diario "Snitch", aquel tomo en concreto daba instrucciones de tácticas a los guardianes, y por las continuas miradas que Hermione dirigía a su, ahora, pareja, Harry se preguntó si estaba pensando en entrenarle, y es que desde que salía con Ron se preocupaba profundamente por sus ataques de inseguridad PRE- y pos-partidos, y no porque Ron fuese mal jugador, sino porque le afectaban en demasía las críticas.

Por su parte Ginny también dormitaba relajada junto a Harry, con su mejilla apoyada en el hombro de él, a penas se había movido durante el trayecto, y su movimiento era lo único que sacaba a Harry se su profunda meditación, lo cierto era que resultaba muy agradable tener sobre sí el leve peso de Ginny, y sentir como se acurrucaba cada vez más, si es que eso era posible, bajo su hombro. Le dio una tremenda lástima tener que despertarla cuando el pitido del tren anunciando el fin del trayecto no la sobresaltó, no habría dormido mucho los último días, y sobre todo por culpa suya, y a pesar de ello, Ginny se conformó con una leve caricia y reacia a soltar la mano de Harry, finalmente salieron del tren.

-¿No querrás que se enteren de que Harry y tú salís juntos, no?- La preguntó Ron incrédulo, pero realmente a Ginny no parecía importarle, sobre todo por la manera en que se encogió de hombros, desde luego la postura de Ron era, como poco, diferente a la de sus hermana, ya que se alejó todo lo posible de Hermione.

Las mejillas de Ginny no abandonaron el tono rosado que adquirían en sueños, de hecho, volvió a quedarse dormida en el coche prestado por el ministerio que dirigía a los muchachos a la madriguera bajo la tutela de un más que vivaracho Sr. Wesley, Harry ya estaba acostumbrado al buen humor que otorgaba la navidad a los Wesley, y se alegraba de que no tuviera que volver a Grimauld Place. El Sr. Wesley les informó de que, por desgracia (para él, ya que Ron dejó escapar un amplio gesto de alegría al enterarse) pasarían casi toda la festividad solos en la madriguera, también los informó que no debían preocuparse, puesto que existía la suficiente protección en el hogar para que nada malo los sucediera, Ginny se estremeció junto a Harry, y se pegó a él.

-¿Y por que tenemos que quedarnos solos? ¿Precisamente en estas.. fechas?- Harry pensó que hacia referencia a la festividad.

-Bueno, Ginny- decía el Sr. Wesley, que de repente pareció incomodado por la pregunta de su hija –no por ser estas fechas estamos más o menos expuestos a... a cualesquiera que sean sus planes –ahora claramente los Wesley estaban haciendo referencia a Lord Voldemort, Ginny se miraba las deportivas sin decir nada y sin atisbo del sueño que la había invadido.

-Ginny- susurró Harry, un rato después de aquella breve interrupción del silencio que reinaba en el vehículo -¿tienes miedo de que te pase... algo?- Ginny negó con la cabeza

-No tengo miedo por mí- le contestó, y, poniendo nervioso a Harry ante la posibilidad de que el Sr. Wesley los mirara por uno de los espejos retrovisores, contempló como la fina mano de Ginny se posaba sobre la suya y lo miraba con ojos centelleantes y asustados. –Tengo miedo por ti- ahí Ginny compartía tan solo una característica de su peculiar y extraordinaria forma de ser, la arraigada creencia de que Harry no era capaz de cuidarse solo, de que necesitaba que todos se compadecieran de él, sin embargo, y por mucho que le molestara que le compadecieran en lugar de comprenderle, los tristes ojos de Ginny le hacían sentirse un poco más fuerte, porque en ellos creyó ver más esperanza que temor.

Como el Sr. Wesley les informó, a penas pasaron dos días se quedaron solos, con ordenes estrictas, en especial a los gemelos de "no liar ninguna de las vuestras" en realidad, los gemelos no liaron nada, porque la tarde siguiente el Sr. Wesley se los llevó dejándoles tan sorprendidos como al cuarteto formado por Hermione, Harry y los dos Wesleys que quedaron en el hogar.

La primera noche que pasaron juntos fue decididamente genial, primero se hicieron cantidad de comida, de la cual toda resultó tóxica (en especial la de Hermione) exceptuando unos platos de Ron (que sorprendió a todos, por lo deliciosos que estaban, menos a Ginny) y el flan de huevo gigante de Ginny, que rebosaba de nata desde todos sus ángulos, y que hizo descubrir a Harry que aquel era su postre favorito. Vieron unas cuantas arkas, algo así como las películas muggles, pero que se diferenciaban de estas porque todo sucedía en el salón, y los personajes en ocasiones se dirigían a ti como si formaras parte de la "película"

-Mira, ese es Jack Small, cuando Jhonny muere el se acerca a uno de nosotros (siempre se acerca a mí) y te dice quién lo mató ¡Pero es mentira!- relataba Ron entusiasmado cuando veían su arka favorita, Ginny le dio una buena colleja, pero no evitó que Ron revelará más detalles del Arka, así que finalmente todos le avasallaron para que se callara a medida que llegaba el desenlace -¡Míralo! ahí está.. ¡Él fue quién enveneno a...!

-¡Cállate Ron!- respondían todos a coro una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente Ginny le selló los labios con un hechizo muy curioso...

Comieron tal cantidad de palomitas y pipas de calabaza que Harry pensó si le crecería un girasol del esófago, contaron historias de miedo, Ginny, en lugar de asustarse, consiguió arrebetarle un buen susto a Harry, y Hermione ladeaba la cabeza con impaciencia, contaron chistes de todas clases, e historias curiosas de muggles locos, finalmente sobre la alfombra junto al fuego empezaban a caérseles los párpados, Ginny había dormido tanto durante el viaje a la madriguera que era la única que resistía en pie, haciendo cosquillas a Harry en la nuca, que se sentía tan reconfortado que cada vez que las yemas de los dedos de Ginny se paraban se retorcía fastidiado hasta que ella lo volvía a acariciar. No supo como, ni en que momento, le sucumbió al sueño, pero a la mañana siguiente le despertó un olor a bizcocho, se encontraba placidamente acomodado en una cama junto a la de su mejor amigo, que no se encontraba en ella, y la sonrisa de Ginny y el dulce aroma a chocolate le dieron el "Buenos días"

-Hola Harry...- le murmuró Ginny al muchacho, que, lógicamente, se encontraba en pijama, Ginny le dio un suave beso en la frente, y le acercó las gafas -os he hecho el desayuno, ¿Cómo has dormido?- Harry se situó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y sonrió a Ginny un tanto embriagado por lo bien que le sentaba el amanecer al rostro de la muchacha.

-Estas preciosa- dijo sin proponérselo, y Ginny evitó mirarle a los ojos intimidada

-Gracias... ¿Has dormido... bien...?

-Yo sí, aunque podría haber dormido mejor –Ginny volvió a mirarle alarmada

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es el colchón? Es un poco viejo pero...- Harry sonrió dulcemente disfrutando del disgusto de Ginny –Bueno, en la cama de Ron creo que se duerme mejor, si quieres le digo que te cambie... ¿Pero no te duele nada, no? –Harry hizo aún más amplía su sonrisa, se incorporó un poco más hacia delante y beso a Ginny en la nariz, sorprendiéndose tanto así mismo como a ella.

-No es por el colchón- Ginny enrojeció, y Ron los interrumpió abriendo bruscamente la puerta.

-Vosotros habitación cama Yo cabreado, ¿Vale?- Dijo seriamente, y volvió a desaparecer, Harry y Ginny resoplaron, Ginny volvió al comedor y Harry escuchó el tintineo de las tazas mientras se lavaba la cara.

_Siento que este primer capitulo haya sido corto, pero los próximos ya son más largos y con más argumento, en realidad y aunque no lo parezca este cap dice bastante de lo que va a suceder, un beso._


	2. Capitulo 2

_¡Hola de nuevo! Quería indicaros que sobre el cumpleaños de Ginny (que no se cuando será según Rowling y por eso yo le he puesto otra fecha) aunque en el anterior fic escribí que era en Marzo, finalmente pienso que es mejor sea en Diciembre, por que si fuera en Marzo ya tendría que tener los 15 años, ya que de tener 14 y cumplir los 15 al año siguiente, Harry la sacaría dos cursos. Total, que tiene 14 y cumple los 15 en Diciembre.¿Me explico? xD Besos, espero que os guste._

**Capitulo 2 **_La obsesión de Ron_

Si ya de por sí era agradable sentir como el dulce y caliente cacao llegaba hasta el estomago, y los pequeños bollos recubiertos de melaza deshaciéndose en la boca, aquel desayuno era todavía mejor sabiendo que lo había preparado Ginny.

-Mi hermana es casi tan buena cocinera como mi madre, ¿verdad?- cuestionaba Ron mientras devoraba pastelitos, y hubo un asentimiento general, Ginny dio un respingo de satisfacción cuando Harry asintió mas febrilmente y la guiñó un ojo, algo que nunca antes se le había ocurrido hacer. Aquel día Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el cuarto de Ron, a través de la puerta se escuchaban risitas y Ginny se quejó de que su hermano tuviera derecho a entrar con Hermione a su habitación pero sin embargo ella y Harry no, cosa que a Harry también le molestó. Así que finalmente fueron al cuarto de Ginny. La habitación de Ginny desprendía un aroma fresco a lavanda, Harry descubrió que provenía de un estante donde junto a unas cestitas de mimbre repletas de coleteros, sales de baño y cosas por el estilo se encontraban unos botecitos de vidrio, eran como probetas, incluso habían tubos de ensayo, y al otro lado del estante unos frascos también de cristal, bastantes atractivos, con una pequeña bomba de plástico como tapón que acababa en un pitorro al que se unía mediante un estrechó y corto conducto de plástico, Ginny le explicó que aquello se utilizaba para hacer perfumes. La cama de Ginny estaba forrada de un precioso edredón oscuro salpicado de estrellas, las paredes estaban limpias de cualquier tipo de posters o adorno, del techo colgaban unos extraños amuletos con espejos y plumas llamados atrapa sueños, y en la ventana con vistas al ennogmizado jardín, colgaba una tela fina y sedosa de color púrpura que hacía de cortina, y que también estaba salpicada por motivos celestiales. A pesar de que su cuarto estaba atestado de utensilios curiosos, atractivos y extraños, guardaba todo cierto orden, y Harry tuvo por primera vez la sensación de que realmente se encontraba en la habitación de un mago, en ese caso, de una bruja. Ginny tenía varios libros, algunas novelas con títulos como "Rodery, y el centauro" y "Rodery y el filtro de amor" pero la gran mayoría eran sobre "brujería moderna" y ciencias ocultas, uno de los libros tenía en su lomo dibujado el "hombre de briturbio" que lo miraba fijamente desde lo alto de la inclinada estantería.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Ginny esperanzada, y Harry asintió acercándose a los tomos de ciencias ocultas

-¿Desde cuando...?

-Desde siempre- se anticipo Ginny – siempre me han gustado las artes oscuras, aunque inspiran bastante miedomiedo...

-(...dimelo a mí...) ¿Y te dejan leerlos?- Ginny se encogió de hombros

-Si, eso parece...

-¿Cómo los has conseguido?

-Mis bisabuelos tenían muchos, son libros muy antiguos, pero mis libros más preciados están aquí- Ginny abrió un cajón de la mesilla de noche, donde reposaba una lámpara antigua, y bajo unos sombreros negros, altos, y picudos, que se dispararon a su cabeza- maldita sea... estos sombresores autovestibles...- saco un pequeño librito en el que con letras plateadas ponía "Diario"- todo lo que he escrito aquí es sobre ti- Harry no supo que decir –desde que te conocí hasta... hace unos días, ¿sabes? Quiero que lo tengas- Ginny extendió la mano ofreciéndole el diario

-¿Yo? Pero... es tuyo... es... es personal, ¿no? Es tu diario

-Pero quiero que lo tengas tu

-No lo entiendo, Ginny, no creo que deba leerlo, te puedes arrepentir- Ginny le dirigió una mirada asesina

-¡Que lo cojas!- Harry accedió, Ginny metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Harry, donde este tenía su varita, confiando que ojo loco Moddy se equivocará y nunca perdiera un glúteo, y la acercó a la punta de la suya,

-¡transmute!- exclamó Ginny, y su varita vibró y brilló, entonces Ginny devolvió la varita de Harry al bolsillo trasero. –Ahora tu varita y la mía pueden abrir el diario con un sencillo "alohomora"!- Harry emitió una sonrisa forzada, dejó el libro en la mesilla, agarró a Ginny de los hombros y la besó apasionadamente, después clavó sus ojos en los suyos y la sonrió, Ginny levantó una mano y la puso frente a Harry enseñándole la palma, se deslizó hasta la puerta y la bloqueó con un hechizo

-Ya esta- murmuró con una sonrisa pícara, se acercó a Harry y se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba los de él -...podemos.. seguir si quieres- le dijo tímidamente, se acercaron muy muy despacio y volvieron a besarse durante un largo espacio de tiempo. Lo cierto es que a Harry le parecía ridículo preguntarlo, pero se moría de ganas de preguntarle a Ginny si la gustaba como besaba, de hecho, a él le parecía un contacto muy agradable... realmente, no quería decirse así mismo las sensaciones que despertaba aquel contacto húmedo, pues le daba vergüenza. Sus manos se habían perdido en la suave cabellera de Ginny cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, que Ginny retirará sus labios tan repentinamente fue como sacarle del letargo de un tiró de orejas -¿SI?- exclamó entre fastidiada y nerviosa, la voz de Ron se escuchó clara y concisa al otro lado de la puerta.

-Mamá viene mañana por la mañana, acaba de aparecer en la chimenea para avisarnos- exclamó Ron

-De acuerdo- le contestó Ginny volviendo a acercar sus labios a los de Harry

-¿Qué hacéis?- Preguntó Ron con voz trémula.

-¿A ti que te importa? ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu cuarto?

-Ginny, soy tu hermano mayor y tengo derecho...

-¡Yo tengo derecho a estar tranquila!- Harry puso su mano en el hombro de Ginny y la negó con la cabeza intentando indicarla con aquel gesto lo poco conveniente que resulta discutir.

-¿Me dejas hablar con él?- la pregunto todo lo sutilmente que fue capaz, ya que Ginny tenía las orejas coloradas, finalmente ella asintió y Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí un instante después.

-Harry, lo siento mucho, pero como comprenderás tengo que proteger a mi hermana.

-¿Protegerla de que? ¿De mí?- Ron titubeó –Por mí puedes estar seguro, no se que loca idea se te estará pasando por la cabeza, pero sea lo que sea...

-No es ninguna loca idea- gruñó Ron –es sencillamente que es más joven que tú y, bueno ¡No se como explicártelo!

-Ginny tiene casi 15 años, solo que los cumple después que casi todos los de su curso.

-¡Quince son muy pocos!

-¿Pocos para que!- exclamó Harry que comenzaba a perder la paciencia –mira- dijo intentando serenarse –déjame entrar a hablar con Ginny y vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿Vale? Supongo que Dumbledore habrá protegido la colonia, ¿no? –Ron asintió –Pues entonces nos marchamos, y me explicas que diablos te pasa- Ron volvió a asentir con pesadumbre y Harry entró de nuevo a la habitación, donde Ginny se encontraba cruzada de brazos y muy tensa, sentada sobre su cama

-¡Es un imbécil!- Harry se llevó un dedo a los labios -¡No me voy a callar, no me importa que me escuche! ¡Ron eres un imbécil!- Al otro lado de la puerta Ron no contest

-Solo se preocupa por ti- la dijo Harry agachándose frente a ella con las rodillas flexionadas, resultaba gracioso verla enfadar

-No hay de que preocuparse, no tiene sentido- decía ella perdiendo la mirada a través del vidrio de la ventana, Harry alzó la mano hasta su mentón para que los ojos de Ginny coincidieran con los suyos.

-Voy a hablar con él- Ginny resoplo

-¡Pero es que no hay nada de que hablar! ¡No lo entiendo!

-Bueno, yo tampoco, por eso quiero que él me lo explique- Ginny volvió a mirar hacia la ventana dejando la mano de Harry suspensa, sola, en el aire, Harry se incorporó, cogió uno de los rojizos mechones de pelo de Ginny y le dio un suave tirón, Ginny se volvió rápidamente para mirarle y Harry se había acercado lo suficiente como para que al girarse sus labios se encontraran justamente con los de él, le dio un firme pero efímero beso y la dejó allí murmurando con una tímida sonrisa lo tonto que era Harry.

-Venga Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, lo sabes, y confío plenamente (bueno, de acuerdo, casi plenamente) en ti, pero, no puedes negarme que alguna vez al besar a mi hermana- Ron se estremeció –Bueno, hayas sentido... no se... algo un impulso- Ron y Harry paseaban por la pequeña colonia de domicilios magos y muggles, separada de la casa de Ron por un amplio descampado.

-Si- admitió Harry, claro que había sentido impulsos, de besarla cada vez más, por ejemplo, pero lo consideraba algo tan normal como respirar. -¿Y que tiene eso de peligroso?

-Verás, imaginate una pequeña bolita de nieve desde lo alto de esa colina- Harry miro donde señalaba su amigo, la colina que tiempo atrás habian tenido que recorrer para llegar al traslador que los transporto a los Mundiales de Quiditch, alta, fornida, y cubierta de un espeso manto nevado, asintió con la cabeza temeroso de que Ron hubiera perdido la cordura –Pues bien, suponte que desde arriba dejas caer esa bola de nieve, ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando llegué al pie de la colina, eh? ¿Cuándo baaje del todo?- Ron hacía gestos tremendos con las manos -¿Qué piensas que ocurrirá?

-¿Qué se estrellará?- Ron resoplo

-¡Claro que no! ¡Piensa Harry! Vamos, has resuelto todo tipo de acertijos y ¿De este no eres capaz?

-Esto no es un acertijo, es una tontería como un castillo...- Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina, así que le dijo la otra posibilidad –Que se habrá hecho una bola enorme de nieve... cada vez más grande a medida que... cae.

-¡Exactamente! ¡Cada vez más grande! ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?- Le preguntó Ron esperanzado

-¿Qué nunca meriende al pie de la colina?- Cuestiono Harry con ironía

-¡Es un asunto muy serio Harry! Quiero decir- Ron seguía haciendo movimientos exagerados para explicarse –que todo sigue ese mismo...esquema, es decir, empiezas con besos, luego las caricias... y cuando menos te des cuenta ¡ZAS!- Exclamó Ron tan exaltado que Harry se dio un buen susto- Se te habrá ido la mano- Harry tardó en reaccionar.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡Por favor Harry! ¡No me lo hagas más difícil! Tu solo prometeme que jamás se te irá la mano con mi hermana, solo besos y punto- Harry comenzó a ruborizarse.

-Crees que soy un degenerado, eso piensas.

-No, no es eso, yo no pienso que seas ningún degenerado...

-Yo respeto a Ginny y me gusta mucho- Harry se había parado en seco.

-Y seguro que te parece atractiva

-Claro que sí. Mira, no entiendo exactamente que te pasa, pero yo no me meto en tu relación con Hermione, Hermione es lo más parecido a una hermana para mí, igual que tú, y confió en los dos, y no pienso cosas raras, es más, me da igual que se os vaya la mano o lo que sea, no me importa, mientras esteis bien. Así que hazme el favor de dejarme tranquilo, ya tengo suficiente con... con mis cosas, y no me vas a fastidiar los pocos días de tranquilidad que tengo, que ni siquiera sé cuanto pueden durar...-Harry soltó todo aquello más afligido que enfadado, y se sorprendió al sentir cierto escozor en sus ojos, se hizo el silencio entre ambos, y de repente Harry se descubrió hechando de menos a su padrino de manera desmesurada, le hubiese gustado tanto contarle lo que sentía... quizás le hubiese costado contarle como Ginny y él se habían besado por primera vez, pero seguro que escuchar algo sobre el idilio de sus padres o sobre los propíos amores de su padrino habria resultado divertido y reconfortante. Después de un rato caminando en silencio, Ron se decidió a hablar.

-¿Has pensado que vas a regalar a Ginny por navidad?- Harry se encogió de hombros- Yo tampoco tengo ni idea de que le voy a regalar a Hermione, el curso pasado la regalé un perfume, este año había pensado en algún libro interesante, no lo se... creo que le interesa mucho la historia de otros colegios, la de Drustrang ya se la cuenta Viktor en sus cartas...

-¿No estas celoso?- Ron medito

-¿Celoso? No, ya no, quizás en ocasiones, pero Hermione es mi novia, ¿no? así que no tengo razones, además Krum esta muy lejos...- Harry se sintió orgulloso de la repentina madurez de su amigo.

-Me alegro. Yo había pensado en algo para Ginny, aunque no estoy muy seguro...

-¿Y en que?

-Pues veras...

* * *

-Ya sabes como es Ron, no te preocupes... Se le pasará, y si Harry esta hablando con él... razón de más para que te tranquilizes, Ron es un cielo, lo que pasa es que tiene un carácter difícil de entender...- Hermione removía el contenido de un gran caldero de peltre que burbujeaba al fuego, bajo la vigilante mirada de Ginny. 

-¿Ron un cielo? Ja! Si que te ha dado fuerte... Ron es un bruto- insistía Ginny malhumorada -¡Mañana vienen mis padres! Cuando ellos esten no tendremos ninguna intimidad, tendré que fingir que todo anda como siempre...

-Ginny, de verdad, tendreís mucho tiempo para estar solos, todavía queda mucho curso por delante.

-Y examenes- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco

-Deja de ser tan egoista, lo que Harry necesita es tranquilidad, no disputas sobre su compañía- Hermione dirigió una mirada severa a Ginny –sabes MUY BIEN el peso que cae sobre él, necesita apoyo.

-Lo se... Tienes razón, eso también deberías decirselo a Ron- Hermione resopló -¿Te das cuenta de la fecha en la que estamos? Escuché a mis padres hablar de ello, dicen que no tiene porqué pasar nada, ¡Se atreven a dejarnos solos!

-Tendrá sus razones Ginny, razones que solo la Orden y Dumbledore saben, y además Tonks nos vigila, la he visto varias veces- En aquel momento se escucho ruido en el recibidor, Ginny salió corriendo hacia la puerta a recibir a Harry y Ron se dirigió a la búsqueda de Hermione, a la que cogió con una sutileza casi extrema para tratarse de él y con la misma sutil destreza le besó la mejilla y la preguntó que veneno cocinaba, ambos pasaron su tiempo en la cocina entre ungüentos, mientras Ginny y Harry se recostaban en la gruesa alfombra del comedor.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntaba Ginny con curiosidad felina mientras intentaba arrebatar a Harry un paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo

-Un pequeño detalle- le dio el paquetito a Ginny y esta lo abrió con una amplia sonrisa, todavía mas amplia cuando descubrió de que se trataba.

-¡El Snap hechizado! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Gracias Harry!- fue a abrazarlo pero este se lo impidi

-Saca las cartas- la dijo seriamente y Ginny, extrañada, accedió, de la caja calleron dos pendientes de aro del color del oro, instintivamente se llevó las manos a las orejas, ¿Desde cuando llevaba los mismos pendientes? Ginny los examinó sin mediar palabra

-¿Son de... de oro de... verdad?- Harry asintio

-Pero no hacia falta... todavía no es el día...

-Si, lo se, pero los ví y quise comprartelos, Ron me lo sugirió, -al pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amigo el semblante de Ginny se volvió tremendamente osco por unos segundos- ...me dijo que te gustan mucho las pulseras y los pendientes, pero yo nunca te he visto llevar ninguna.

-Eso es porque las pierdo- decía Ginny anodadada y sin dejar de observar los aros de tamaño medio en la palma de su mano.

-¿Quieres que... que te los ponga yo? Bueno, nunca he hecho algo así, no se si te haré daño...- Harry retiró el pelo del rostro de Ginny y puso temerosamente los pendientes en sus pequeñas orejas, ella seguía sin hablar, Harry se asutó ¿Es que no la gustaban?

-...Gracias Harry... Pero no era necesario, mi madre iva a comprarme unos estos reyes, seguro que ahora no tendrá ni idea de que comprarme, aunque sus pendientes no serían de oro- Harry se quedó petrificado, ¿Le estaba diciendo que acababa de fastidiar a la Sra Wesley? Él no lo pretendía, él solo...

-Solo quería tener un detalle contigo, no lo se, lo ví y se me ocurrió...- se disculpó en un hilo de voz. Ginny se dio cuenta de lo poco amable que estaba siendo.

-Perdoname Harry, no tienes de que disculparte, ha sido un error por mi parte, por supuesto tu lo has hecho con tu mejor intención, como lo haces todo, eres un encanto- le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se levanto

-¿Dónde vas Gin?- La preguntó Harry utilizando por primera vez un diminutivo que abreviaba aún más el apelativo de Ginny.

-Me voy a acostar- contestó ella caminando hacia la escalera, Harry se levantó al momento y la siguio

-No has cenado- la dijo en un intento de que no se marchar

-No tengo hambre- contesto ella con una débil sonrisa, Ginny había ascendido varios escalones que crujieron bajos sus pies, Harry se apresuró a llegar hasta ella.

-¿He hecho algo que te molestara?- Ginny volvió a sonreír, tenía los ojos muy brillantes y tardó en contestar, cuando lo hizo su mirada transmitió una sensación de desamparo contagiosa que a Harry le perduró durante toda la cena.

-No has hecho nada malo, eres maravilloso, no sabes cuanto- Harry la abrazó, necesitaba a alguien ahora más que nunca, sentía la necesidad soberana de que no lo rechazará, que no se diera la vuelta para subir a su habitación. ¿Por qué no lo abrazaba con más fuerza? ¿Por qué repentinamente parecía tan triste?- Buenas noches Harry.- Le susurró desembarazándose de su abrazo y se perdió escaleras arriba.

* * *

_Bueno este segundo cap me sigue pareciendo bastante simple, pero en el tercero añado más cosas al argumento, porque sino sería demasiado pesado, todo el rato lo mismo. En cualquier caso me callo ya y dejo que juzgueis vosotros._

_Mionewesley 88 ¡Creía que te había perdido! Sino me equivoco me dejaste un RR en Volando con Harry y fuiste la primera en escribirme, ¿No? Un besito Mione! Gracias!_

_Rosy: Pues la verdad es que yo creo que sobre todo la Sra Wesley jamás dejaría a los chicos solos en casa, pero bueno me inventaré algo para que quede un poco coherente, aunqeu lo veo dificil :P Gracias por tu RR, espero que tal y como sigue el fic te guste. Besos._

_Hola Lil Sonis: Bueno, lo de Ron tiene su explicación... no creo que tarde mucho en actualizar la historia, sobre todo ahora que me he quedado muy sorprendida de conocer más lectores, y q sean tantos. UN BESO MUY GRANDE!_

_¡¡Hola tabatas!! J Pues navidades en familia es la continuación tanto de "Un juego peligroso" como de "Volando con Harry" por eso tengo dos versiones, una para cada pareja, pero que a su vez cada versión depende de la otra. Espero haberme explicado bien :S un besito tabatas!_

_¡Orla Potter! Estoy encantada de volver a leerte :p Sobre los errores ortograficos es que Word hace milagros con midesconocimiento xD y por otra parte en lo que es la narración en general me he esforzado un pokito más, es que soy muy impaciente, y x escribir todo rapido comento muchas faltas. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí Orla J Hasta el próximo cap!_

_¡Hola Morella! La verdad es que la frase de Ron que me comentas era un poco una preocupación para mí, pq pensé ¿Quedará gracioso o demasiado arrogante? A mí personalmente me hacia gracia imaginar a Ron tan payaso... jejeje ¡Un beso!_

_¡Andrea Price! ME has subido los colores! Gracias! (Bueno, no se que decir :S que corte... :P) Sabes? ME sorprende que hayan tantos fans de H/G pq, en realidad a pasado muy poquito entre Harry y Ginny en los libros, quizas sea por eso, ¿No crees? El caso es que se dice tan poco de Ginny que su forma de ser casi que no queda mas remeido que intuirla. Un besito Andre espero seguir leyendote J Ah! Y por supuesto que las gracias son para ti y para los que leen y se molestan en dejar sus comentarios. Un saludo._

_Hola Andy lizZyd Los otros fics son varios "un juego peligroso" y "Volando con Harry" aparecen en la Bio, mi mail tb. Si lo pongo por aki no va a salir, ya m a pasado mas de una vez. Un besito._

_¡Hola Mary Tonks! Pues no tardaré mucho en continuar, eso espero... un besito._

_¿Qué tal Marytha? nn ME alegro de seguir leyendote. Espero que los siguientes esten mejor! :S Gracias por el RR. Salu2_

_¡Hola Jalogon! Gracias por el RR, no lo esperaba. Yo tb sigo tu historia, ya sabes. Un saludo J_

_¡Hola Cristhie! Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario. Cambiar la personalidad de los personajes me preocupa bastante, y aunque se que en ocasiones pde pasar, pues que se le va a hacer... despues de todo es solo un fic. Por ejemplo de Ginny me he inventado casi todo, aunque me alegra que os guste. Muchisimas gracias por el RR, todos los comentarios me ayudan un monton J si hay algo que no te guste o que desvie la personalidad de los personajes estaré encantada de que me avises, ok? Un besito._

_Lialy! Hooola! ¡Que te puedo decir! ¡Sigues ahí! ;) Que se me va la cabeza... un besito y gracias!!!!!_

_Gasty el elfo: El fic de "Volando con Harry" si está acabado, esto seria como una continuacion, pero el fic de Volando con Harry no tendrá más caps. J Asi que si puedes critcarme ya lo espero con ansias (jajaja) en serio, no me importan los defectos que puedas sacar, de hecho hay una chica que me ha dicho varias contradicciones que hay en mis fics, (de las cuales en la mayoria ya me habia dado cuenta... uu) y estoy encantada pq asi este fic lo mejoro un pokito teniendo en cuenta los errores que ya cometí en las historias anteriores. Besos._

_Lunita Black Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste, y espero que los caps que siguen tp t decepcionen. Un beso, y haber cndo podemos leer ya el sexto libro REAL, ¿Verdad? Un saludo._

_Lawen de black, me dejaste el RR en "Volando con Harry" no tengo más tiempo y por eso no te puedo contestar como me gustaría ahora mismo, perdona, en el tercer cap te contesto ok? Espero más críticas, pq me ayudan a mejorar. Gracias, un besito._


	3. Capiltulo 3

**Capitulo 3 **_La noche y el cumpleaños de Ginny _

Harry no habló durante la cena, y se acostó temprano, aunque pasaron varias horas y todavía no había conseguido dormir, esperaba que Ron llegará en cualquier momento para hablarle de lo que había sucedido, pero su amigo no llegó y ya eran las tres de la mañana ¿Pero, que diablos estaba haciendo a esas horas? Harry decidió asomarse al comedor para comprobar si él y Hermione estaban allí disfrutando de su tiempo a solas, viendo un arka o algo así, y, como los descubrió profundamente dormidos y abrazados en el sofá, decidió no irrumpir y volver a subir las escaleras, esta vez no llegó al cuarto más alto, sino que paso a la habitación de Ginny, donde estrellas y Lunas se movían en el edredón, iluminando tenuemente el cuarto, Harry contempló el bultito que formaba Ginny bajo la manta, se acercó y buscó su rostro, sin embargo solo encontró una manita agarrando la manta y una maraña de pelo, al retirarlo cuidadosamente pudo descubrir sus párpados cerrados, y sus mejillas heladas. Cuando Harry se sentó a su lado, Ginny murmuró algo y se removió bajo el edredón, Harry comprobó que era costumbre de Ginny hablar entre sueños. Se quedo allí contemplándola durante un rato, acarició su rostro una sola vez con el dorso de la mano, lentamente, con miedo de poder molestarla y se incorporó, dubitativo, se asomo al exterior, miró a ambos lados, y cerró la puerta tras él, de nuevo miró a la muchacha, y el espacio que quedaba en la cama junto a la pared, cautelosamente sorteó a Ginny para llegar a aquel espacio, retiró la manta lo suficiente para meterse dentro y se acercó algo temeroso, por alguna razón extraña sus manos tardaban en decidir donde posarse, pero finalmente, la rodearon la cintura, desde su estrecha espalda, el dorso de la mano de Harry rozó algo muy suave, Harry bajó su mano con curiosidad a la cadera, el pantalón de pijama de Ginny tenía un tacto como aterciopelado, entonces Harry cayó en la cuenta de algo, volvió a subir su mano hasta la cintura de ella, y con sutilidad apreció entre sus dedos que la camiseta que llevaba Ginny no era la del pijama, tenía un tacto familiar, siguió subiendo con ambas manos hasta llegar a sus hombros, desnudos y fríos, acaba de reconocer aquella prenda, un cosquilleo se le extendió por la boca del estomago, y no quiso seguir tentando a la suerte, no quería despertarla y que pensará algo raro de él, sus brazos rodearon de nuevo la silueta menuda de la pelirroja, y apoyo el mentón en su hombro, cerca de su mejilla; cerró los ojos, dejó escapar el aliento que por alguna razón retuvo al tocar a Ginny, y el calor corporal de la joven lo hizo relajarse casi al momento, respiro profundamente y se quedó dormido bajo el tictac del reloj de pared que se encontraba en el pasillo.

Aquella noche Harry tuvo un sueño muy extraño, solo recordaba que estaba con Ginny, allí mismo, que se besaban, y poco más, a penas había amanecido cuando se incorporó bruscamente, sudando. Ginny a su lado se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- Harry dio otro respingo cuando Ginny cogió su cara entre sus manos, y tardó en responder.

-N-no, no creo que fuese una... p-pesadilla... Soñé contigo- Decía Harry intentando hacer memoria, pero era imposible.

-Bueno, entonces no es para que te despiertes así, no sería tan malo...-Le dijo sonriendo, con la primera luz del amanecer iluminándola el rostro- Yo llevó un rato intentando dormir, pero desde que me he despertado y te he visto a mi lado no he podido- Harry tardó unos segundos en contestar, empezaba a recuperar la respiración y reparó en Ginny, tenía el cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos entrecerrados del sueño, parecía que sus pecas habían palidecido, y resultaba encantadora su manera de bostezar, mientras abría medio palmo la boca palpó la mesilla de noche en busca de su varita, con ella apunto a la ventana y la cortina púrpura cubrió el vidrio oscureciendo de nuevo el cuarto, Ginny se recostó obligando a Harry a imitarla, Harry todavía tenía en la retina el bordado de la camiseta interior de Ginny, muy parecida a la que llevaba una noche en Hogwarts, y reparó en la naturalidad y desvergüenza con la que, ya por segunda vez, había dejado a Harry contemplarla. –Es difícil dormir contigo a mi lado...- susurró mientras se acomodaba, abrazando a Harry y apoyando su frente en la de él –sabes? Cuando duermes hablas en sueños- Harry dejó escapar una risa.

-¿Y que digo?

-Bueno, cosas muy... raras- Harry se ruborizó, había soñado algo con Ginny, de aquella noche en aquella cama, ¿Y si dijo algo que le pudiera dejar en evidencia?

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Pues...- Ginny meditó –como... "No me dejes" o algo así- Harry dudó, pero no dijo nada.

-Tu también hablas en sueños

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser- Se excusó ruborizándose. Harry se volvió a reír

-Si que lo haces "Hace mucho frío, no se me da bien encender fuegos... ... a mamá se le da bien"- la imitó con una vocecilla ridícula, mientras se mofaba, recibió un poco grato pellizco en el costado, aunque no le impidió seguir riendo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Exclamó Ginny pellizcándole más

-¡Si que lo es!- Exclamó Harry retorciéndose, Harry no sabía si quejarse del dolor o reírse por las cosquillas, al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban agotados de tanto reír y recuperaban la respiración mirando al techo. –¿Y Ron y Hermione?- Preguntó Ginny.

-Estaban dormidos en el sofá- contestó Harry escuetamente.

-¿Juntos?- Harry asintió –vaya...- se hizo un silencio de algunos segundos- mejor, así a mí no me puede recriminar que duerma contigo- Harry sonri

-Oye, ¿De que va el Snap hechizado?- La preguntó acercándose cada vez más a sus labios, Ginny se giró apoyándose en el codo para mirar a Harry, y, a su vez, acercándose también.

-Me lo has comprado tú, y ¿No sabes de que va?- Harry volvió a sonreír –El nombre lo dice todo- Cada vez hablaban más bajito, hasta que susurrando cubrieron la distancia milimétrica que separaba sus bocas, se sonrieron con las mejillas un poco coloradas. Ginny se estiró y se acercó a Harry para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de él –La verdad es que no tengo nada de sueño- murmuró a la par que Harry la rodeaba con el brazo

-Yo tampoco- corroboró el muchacho

-¿Sabes? Se te ve muy raro sin las gafas- Harry no dijo nada, acababa de reparar en que no se las había quitado para dormir y sin embargo ahora se encontraba sin ellas.

-¡Accio lentes!- Harry esperó con la mano alzada que acudieran a él, pero ningún objeto cruzó el aire.

-El accio solo funciona si sabes donde esta el objeto al que llamas, tonto, tendrás que buscarlas a lo muggle- le recriminó Ginny divertida; Harry decidió dejar la búsqueda para otro momento, acarició el rostro de Ginny, ella se incorporó para mirarlo, se inclinó sobre él y se besaron de nuevo. Al separarse, el bordado de aquella fina camiseta de Ginny, estaba más cerca que nunca de su campo de visión.

* * *

Cuando Ron se despertó y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación, descubrió a Harry cambiándose en el cuarto que compartían, y pensó que su amigo había dormido allí, al igual que Ginny, que se encontró de la misma manera a Hermione aquella mañana, ambos, Ron y Hermione, creyeron ser los únicos que habían dormido juntos toda la noche, y quizás por ello se ruborizaban y evitaban mirar a Harry o a Ginny, que por su parte disimulaban una risa contagiosa mientras almorzaban el delicioso bacón con huevos fritos.

después de un copioso desayuno y una copiosa comida Harry se encargo de hechizar los cacharros para que se fregaran solos, aunque a menudo los estropajos se ponían a limpiar las paredes y las ventanas, y Harry, sin saber porque razón hacía esto, tuvo que quedarse vigilando hasta que todo quedo reluciente, y consiguió que los estropajos dejaran de arañar los ya dañados con el tiempo, cristales. Se sorprendió al no encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos en el salón ni en el comedor de la casa, así que, no queriendo molestar a las chicas, fue en búsqueda de Ron, le sorprendió que al entrar en el cuarto estuviera tranquilamente inmerso en la lectura del Profeta, el cual abandonó de inmediato en uno de los estantes más altos de la desvencijada y retorcida estantería de su cuarto, un estante al que Harry (a pesar de que había crecido bastante teniendo en cuenta que siempre había sido bastante enjuto y canijo) no podía llegar a no ser que se estirará mucho, aunque por supuesto aquello no era problema gracias a la existencia del accio.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?- Preguntó a su amigo sentándose en la improvisada cama en la que dormía junto a Ron; Ron parecía aturullado y estaba ligeramente sonrosado.

-Nada en especial –titubeó –los dementores siguen desertando, ya sabes...- Harry asintió perdiendo la mirada hacia el horizonte

-¿Crees que la Orden sabrá algo de Bellatrix Lestrange?- Preguntó entre dientes y conteniendo tanto la amargura como la sed de venganza, Ron tardó en contestar, en realidad le pilló bastante de sorpresa la pregunta de su amigo.

-Ni idea... No lo se. Harry, de momento no te martirices- Harry bufó, era muy fácil para los demás darle consejos sobre lo que era mejor para él hacer con sus sentimientos.

-Ayer dormí con tu hermana- soltó como en una rabieta, intentando, por alguna razón, hacer experimentar a Ron la intensa frustración que sentía él.- Harry esperaba escuchar algún bufido o protesta a su espalda, donde Ron todavía seguía de pie justo la estantería –casi toda la noche- agregó, pero siguió sin recibir respuesta, así que se giró, Ron tenía un semblante extraño, la mirada perdida y las manos cogidas a su espalda. –Perdona, creí que debías saberlo

-No, no me lo has dicho por eso, intentas fastidiarme. Pero no pasa nada, da igual, se que estas pasando por momentos difíciles, pero yo soy tu amigo, y te aguantaré lo que sea.- Harry se sintió a la vez enfadado y culpable, volvió a perder la mirada en el horizonte, Ron se acercó y se sentó al lado de Harry pero a una distancia bastante amplia, a su vez perdió la mirada en el estante más alto donde había colocado el periódico. –Yo también he dormido con Hermione, aunque no fue algo... planeado.

-La compadezco- dijo Harry escuetamente, a lo que Ron se giró hacia él con gravedad

-¿Por qué, de que hablas?

-Porque tus ronquidos se escuchan en un radio de un kilómetro Ron- Harry sonrió ligeramente, volviendo a mirar a su amigo.

-¡Esa noche no ronque!- se quejó Ron

-Para que tu no ronques se necesita un milagro- continuó mofándose Harry observando los colores de Ron

-Si ronco es porque me va a cambiar la voz, ¿sabes?

-Ja, ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Mis hermanos, Percy no roncaba, y ya ves que voz de nena se le ha quedado... -Ron dejó escapar un "traidor" al acabar la frase –Y sino escuchate a ti mismo, canijo, paliducho y con voz infantil

-Mi voz no es infantil- reflexionó Harry que en realidad nunca se había fijado.

-Si que lo es

-¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con roncar?

-ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA- dijo una nueva voz imiscuyendose en la discusión, los muchachos, que se habían acercado durante la disputa, repararon en Hermione que sonreía con suficiencia en el umbral de la puerta –Y es cierto Harry, Ron ronca un poquito, pero solo un poco- El rostro de Ron enrojeci

-¡Eso es personal! ¡Y además tú sueñas con las notas de clase!- Hermione por su parte también enrojeció.

-¡Mentiroso! Solo porque murmuré algo sobre numeros no quiere decir que sean las notas precisamente...

-¿Ah no? ¿Y que quiere decir "un 8 no es suficiente..." eh?

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Hagamos un nuevo pacto

-¿Otro? Ya llebamos sesenta y dos...

-¿Pacto?- preguntó Harry, en ese momento Hermione se sentó en el espacio entre él y Ron, al cual la cercanía le bajó los humos al instante, y empezó a reparar en la ropa de Hermione, una chaqueta y una falda sencillas. Hermione le explicó a Harry que cada vez que ella y Ron discutían pactaban sobre la cuestión para no volver a discutir.

-Esa chaqueta me suena- dijo Ron acercándose más a la muchacha

-A mi también- añadió Harry, al que Ron observó amenazadoramente.

-Si Ron, es de Ginny, me la ha regalado.

-Yo creía que era su favorita...- Hermione asintió y se giró hacia Harry, poniendole una mano en el hombro y observandole.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Harry volvió a molestarse de nuevo, ¿Otra vez lo estaban compadeciendo?

-Bien

-Ya se que estas fechas deben de ser difíciles, pero no tiene porque pasar nada.

-No tengo miedo, no creo que Voldemort espere una fecha concreta para atacar.

-Bueno, pero es que esta no es una fecha cualquiera- Ron la dio un codazo- pero no te voy a seguir mareando, solo quiero que sepas que Ron y yo estamos para apoyarte en todo, ya lo sabes- Hermione abrazó a Harry, que, por supuesto, les agradecía el apoyo, y no creía necesario que le recordaran de nuevo que lo tenía, aunque era muy grato escucharlo, en ese momento llegó Ginny y tras un "ooh" se los hechó encima

-¡Muy bien! ¡Yo no existo!- se quejó Ron, y entre risas Hermione lo abrazó, lo que le hizo inflarse de orgullo.

* * *

Aquel día los Wesley regresaron a casa, con algunos miembros de la Orden (Como Tonks, Lupin, Dedalus y, para sorpresa de los muchachos, el mismisimo Dumbledore) Dumbledore insistió a los muchachos en que rehusaran a tratarle de profesor fuera del colegio, mientras la Sra Wesley les advertía que aún así no dejaba de ser el director y merecia un respeto considerable, los chicos asentían a la Sra Wesley, pero era difícil mantener la seriedad con Dumbledore haciendo aspavientos y negando con la cabeza por detrás de ella.

Hasta el 31 de Diciembre, pasaron unos días geniales con infinidad de sorpresas, (Recientemente, por ejemplo, hacian apuestas sobre el nº de jorobas con las que Dedalus era capaz de llegar a la Madriguera, que no eran más que los bultos de los cachibaches que solía "coger prestados"), Dumbledore hizo aparecer por toda la casa escarapelas cantarínas, cenefas voladoras, y nieve de azucar que se deshacía antes de llegar al suelo. Un día antes del fin de año era el cumpleaños de Ginny, desde que ya no estaban solos en la casa habían tenido que actuar como simples amigos, lo cual debido a la confianza que cada vez unía más a los muchachos, había resultado complicado, ya que ambos tenían la costumbre de sonreirse o prestarse ayuda para lo más insignificante, por ejemplo, por muy lejos que Harry tuviera la sal en la mesa, si Ginny la pedía, él era el primero en acercarsela, lo que podía resultar bastante revelador, por lo que Harry controló sus impulsos al máximo; Sin embargo, si se comparaba con Ron, aquello no era nada, no paraba de llamar a Hermione "Hermi" o "Herms" y cada vez que lo hacía los gemelos se burlaban y el se acaloraba soberanamente, de manera que Ginny y Harry rapidamente reaccionaron y comenzaron a llamar a Hermione también de la misma manera, aunque Harry juró haber visto entre los padres de Ron una mirada de complicidad de claro atisbo del romance, aunque quien sabe, también podían ser imaginaciones suyas.

El día 30 ocurrió algo inesperado. Había sido un día calmado y optimista. Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ginny, Dumbledore (que era el único capaz de materializar cualquier cosa como un verdadero mago de película) con ayuda de los Wesley y los muchachos estorbando porque no sabían con certeza que debían de hacer, levantó una hermosa carpa en el jardín y bajo ella se extendió una mesa redonda muy amplia, que aquella tarde se lleno de manjares, se trajeron elfos para servirlos (lo cual a Hermione no la agrado) y se le negó a la Sra Wesley infinitas veces que cocinara cualquier cosa, ya que era un día de relax. Harry, que hacia un tiempo había creído imposible llegar a sentir tal felicidad dadas las circurstacias del mundo mágico, no podía dejar de sonreír, el mejor momento de aquel día fue cuando Ginny, ignorando a todos los invitados, sopló las velas de un pastel de por lo menos 15 Kilos, y miró a Harry durante unos largos segundos cuando la animaron a pedir un deseo, lo miró con una mezcla de súplica y afligida felicidad, pero le clavó su azul intenso en la retina, y Harry pudó sentir que sus mejores deseos llegaban hacia él, Ginny cerró los ojos, exaló, todos la observaban con las manos preparadas para aplaudir, y el confetí suspendido en el aire para caer de un momento a otro, Harry la miraba recordando lo que había sucedido entre ellos, sintiendose reconfortado, y sintiendo a la vez la incertidumbre de no tener la certeza de saber hasta cuando otra desgracia les arrebataría la felicidad, en el momento en que las mechas se apagaron un miedo se apoderó del alma de Harry, un miedo inhusitado, tenía que proteger a Ginny sobre todas las cosas. Una risa desagradable, estridente y cruel retumbó en los tímpanos de Harry. Un dolor agudo punzante y totalmente reconocido por el muchacho le cruzó de sien a sien teniendo como centro su cicatriz, escuchó el sonido de la silla al caer, y de cubiertos chocar y tintinear al topar con el suelo, sin poder evitarlo de su cuerpo se apoderaron varias convulsiones, y una voz... _"La felicidad es breve Harry, muy breve..."_

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevos a tods! Espero que esteis de maravilla! Yo no puedo decir lo mismo puesto que ya empiezo con los examenes, pero como de momento voy bien puedo hacer una de las cosas que mas me gustan, que es escribir. nn Pero bueno, ignorando los detalles de mi vida personal que no creo que os interese :P Pues paso a comentar... ¿Que era? Ah si, que para los lectores de la otra version de este fic (Version R&H) actualizaré, sino hoy, seguramente mañana. _

_Hola Lialy! ¿Como esta wapa? Bueno, sobre lo de Ginny, como ves, pues todavía no se da una explicación sobre lo que la pasa...Pero Yalimie me ha dejado un RR en el que se acerca un poco a lo qeu la pasa, de todas maneras, no puedo decir más, ya que esto tiene que ver con algo que pasará más adelante. Un besito Lialy, gracias por el RR. _

_¡Hola Yalimieee!!! ¡Pero que perspicaz! No te voy a decir nada sobre lo de Ginny, pro aunqeu podria ser lo que dices, umm.. va por ahí, más o menos... Me ha encantado eso de qeu extrañas los vuelos, jajaja, la verdad, se me ha ocurrido una idea gracias a ti... (No coment) Bueno, a parte, el fic se va a centrar en Harry y Ginny sobre todo, para R/Hr he escrito otra versión de "Navidades en familia" para centrarme en esta pareja, y tb en la amistad de Harry y Ron. Pero en este fic quiero poner más acción, porque, me gustaria hacer otra continuación ya sobre la lucha con Voldemort y eso, aunqu no perdera el romanticismo... (ejem) y entonces tengo que meter aqui algunos detalles... Bueno, si hay algo que te deje sin cntstar dimelo q soy muy despistada. ¡Un abrazo!_

_Maga y Angls ¡Hola chicas! Asi que sois "dos en un nik" xP Gracias por el RR, un besito!! Thanks!!_

_¡LizZyd! Me he hecho un lio y no t he entendido ná! :S jajaja, pero no importa, creo que decias q te has leido.. ¿¡"Un juego peligroso" varias veces?! Ais! Un beso!!!_

_¡Hola Maryttha! ¿Como estas? :) Me alegra qeu te hiciera gracia las paranoias de Ron nn A mi es que me encanta este personaje. Sobre lo qeu pasa con Ginny pues como veras se deja en el aire, y se aclara en la otra version del fic antes que en esta, pero ya se verás, ya qeu tiene bastante significado... un besito Maryttha_

_Hola Rosy, pues la verdad es que tienes razon en lo q dices, quizas si los gemelos fuesen los q se quedan solos seria otra cantar, no? ;) un saludo y gracias!_

_¡Hola Jalogon! Chico, que no tngo tmpo para leer, haber si me paso por tu fic... agradezco mucho que me escriban otros escritores, y no se si te dije que visite el link q pones en tu bio. ¡Muchas gracias! Me vino genial esa pagina. Gracias por el RR, chao! :) _

_Hola Gasty, que tal? Mi nombre real es Yoli, aunque por internet me pongo Hanna, me gusta mucho ese nombre y asi cambio un poco jajaja ;) Llamame como quieras (estoy un poco loca, ya lo se) Me ha sorprendido mucho que me dijeras que , a pesar de que no t gustan los fics R/Hr lo ivas a leer para ver si aparecía algo, y me siento en el compromiso de decirte qeu en el segundo capitulo de ese fic si que aparece una conversacion que explica lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, aunque mas tarde, en este fic tb aparece. Bueno Gasty, las gracias te las tngo que dar yo a ti pq las criticas me encantan aunqeu sean negativas (y eso t lo aseguro q nunca me molesto, siempre q sean constructivas) y q un RR es muy importante. Un beso, y espero que te guste tb este cap :) _

_Ophelia!! aunqeu sean tres palabras me encanta que tngas el detalle de dejarlas. Un beso!!_

_Hola tabatas! Coincido contigo, a mi tb me gusta cuando Ron se pone protector, me encanta, pq a mi no me parece obsesivo, sino tierno. Y pq por algo esta como esta :P.. muchas gracias por el RR un saludo :) _

_¡¡Hola Andy!! Es tu nombre real? Pq Andrea es uno de mis nombres favoritos, que tonteria, no? Pero es cierto :) Espero que este cap tb t guste y haber q me cuentas wapa :) ¡¡Gracias!! un beso!_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 **"¡Obliviate!"

Primero Harry fue muy consciente de que debía haber caído hacia atrás, y en la caída haberse golpeado fuertemente la nuca, después sintió punzadas en las sienes, y al abrir los ojos, le costo relacionar los diferentes componentes del rostro que lo observaba asustado, los ojos grandes y expresivos de un azul turquesa nítido, la cara llena de pecas, el pelo rojo y corto, y las manos de aquella persona presionándole tan fuertemente los hombros que le hacía daño, aquel, lo levantó casi sin que el hiciera otro movimiento que el apoyo de los pies en el suelo. Era Ron, con la mirada desorbitada, que alcanzaba una silla tirada en el suelo y lo ayudaba a sentarse.

-¿Estas bien Harry? Tranquilo-Le decía su mejor amigo. No hacia falta que lo tranquilizaran, o quizás sí, en realidad Harry buscaba a Ginny con la mirada, y no tardó en encontrarla, se hallaba sentada en la misma posición en la que sopló las velas, con el pastel intacto, las manos tapándola la cara y el pelo cayendo laceo sobre ellas, el decorado festivo parecía una burla para la muchacha y para aquel momento de tensión, después del cual claramente la fiesta no sería tal.

-Ginny- consiguió murmurar Harry, sorprendido de que le costará tanto hablar -¿Esta... llorando?- Ron miró a su hermana, la única persona que no se había movido de su asiento y que, sin embargo, parecía la más desolada, Ron alzó los hombros.

Harry reparó en que bajo la carpa solo se encontraban los cuatro amigos, sin rastro de la Orden, ni de nadie, y mucho menos de Dumbledore.

-Se han marchado- dijo Ron interrumpiendo el poco duradero silencio que se comenzaba a generar –Dumbledore se acercó a ti he hizo algo así como tomarte el pulso y todos se desaparecieron. Bueno, todos los que sabes hacerlo, los que no, creo que han utilizado la chimenea.

-Coge a Ginny- Dijo Harry, al cual por alguna razón le importaba muy poco donde estaban los demás.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Ron, confundido.

-Coge a Ginny, se ha desmayado.

-Harry, hoy es el día en que Voldemort mató a tus padres- Harry, que acariciaba el rostro de Ginny, retiró de él la mano como si se hubiese quemado.

-¿Qué dices?- la preguntó en un hilo de voz, Hermione y Ron la miraban estupefactos.

-Todos suponiamos que ahora que se a alzado, aprobecharia el día de hoy para hacer una de las suyas. Si te fijas, Voldemort siempre a procurado que sus maravillosos planes sucedieran alrededor del último día de Diciembre- Harry se alejó de Ginny.

-Eso no puede ser...

-Lo es- le dijo Ginny con dureza –creeme Harry, por eso mencionaba que estas no eran fechas para quedarnos solos, no se como ha podido meterse en tu cabeza, pero te ha hablado, lo ha hecho hoy, y lo ha hecho por simple capricho.

-No tiene porque ser difícil para Voldemort inmiscuirse en los pensamientos de Harry, ambos están unidos irremediablemente, y ninguna barrera impide un vínculo mágico, aunque el mismo Dumbledore la cree.- Ginny, tumbada en el sofá y con un paño frío en la frente, asintió.

-¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho? No lo comprendo, ¿Por qué siempre me estáis ocultando algo?- Ginny cerró los ojos, Ron, que miraba por la ventana se frotó las sienes, y Hermione eludió la pregunta –Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme... acostumbrarme a no tener nunca ni idea de que cosas sabéis vosotros que yo no se.

-Pensábamos que lo sabías Harry, al menos yo- Dijo Ginny, Hermione asintió y Ron siguió contemplando el horizonte. Harry no contestó, lo cierto era que hacían alusiones sobre la fecha en la que estaban, pero Harry siempre pensó que se referían simplemente a la festividad navideña.

-Mirad, estoy cansado de todo esto, si no es posible que Voldemort nos haga daño mientras estemos aquí, prefiero ignorar lo que ha pasado. Solo quiero pedirte disculpas Ginny, por estropearte el día de tu cumpleaños.

-No te preocupes... todavía me quedan muchos cumpleaños por delante, ¿No crees?- Ginny sonrió amargamente, y a Harry le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal, había algo que no podía ignorar, el profundo miedo que se había apoderado de él antes de caer abruptamente al suelo. El miedo por Ginny, pero... ¿Por qué por ella? ¿Es que Voldemort pensaba dañarla? Ginebra Wesley era de una familia de Magos pura, de sangre limpia, dirían algunos, quizás solo debía temer por ella, por el mero hecho de que entre Ginny y él había una fuerte unión, y por las mismas, debía temer por todos y cada uno de sus amigos y seres queridos. Por nada del mundo querría verlos caer delante de sus ojos como lo hizo Sirius. Por nada del mundo...

* * *

Harry empezó a plantearse la posibilidad de alejarse de Ginny, de actuar como había hecho siempre con ella, de demostrar una importancia casi inexistente por la joven, y de esa manera, que a Voldemort no se le ocurriera utilizarla como cebo, tenerla como objetivo, hacer sufrir a la familia Wesley, después de todo, era imposible romper el contacto con sus mejores amigos, fingir que no les importaba, Voldemort ya los tendría en su lista negra, pero Ginny no, Ginny todavía no había entrado en esa lista.

Harry salía solo a pasear, procuraba comer y cenar solo, y decidir que hacer con Ginny, era la primera vez que se sentía compenetrado con alguien de aquella manera, Ginny era la chica más increíble que había conocido, era graciosa, era divertida, era inteligente, y su picardía la hacia muy atractiva, era ante todo amiga, y novia, y a penas comenzaba a conocer a la verdadera Ginny, no quería dejarla, porque comenzaba a hacerle olvidar su nombre, su apellido, y la cicatriz de su frente, empezaba a sentirse liberado, apoyado, Ginny no se compadecía de él, y no le importaba ser dura, si con eso Harry conocía la verdad. Él la necesitaba, necesitaba su cuerpo menudo abrazándole, y su rojo pelo acariciándole la mejilla. Sus chistes, su filosofía de vida...

Cuando Harry volvió aquella noche a la madriguera Ginny tenía la mejilla pegada a uno de sus libros de ciencias ocultas, parecía haberse pasado toda la tarde consumida en reflexiones, Harry la cogió en brazos, la subió a su cuarto y la tumbó en la cama junto a la de Hermione, la observó y la besó el cabello, colocó el libro en su respectivo lugar en la estantería, y deshizo el tenue lumos con el que se había iluminado el camino, al llegar a su habitación, esperaba encontrar a Ron dormido, roncando o murmurando en sueños, sin embargo, su pelirrojo amigo se encontraba sentado en la cama, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, y la mirada perdida.

-Hermione y Ginny son lo más importante que tengo...- dijo su amigo sin mirarlo –y tu también Harry, de todos mis hermanos, tu eres el mejor- Ron sonrió tristemente. –No me gustaría que os ocurriera nada a ninguno.

-No nos va a pasar nada- dijo Harry sentándose junto a Ron –Ron rió con sarcasmo

-Se lo de la profecía- dijo Ron escuetamente -Hoy Dumbledore ha venido en tu ausencia- Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido –me lo ha contado, solo a mí- En la cabeza de Harry se agolparon una serie e interrogantes, ¿Por qué a Ron?

-Bueno Ron, es mi destino, yo y mi suerte. Mato o me matan, cosas que pasan- Harry no consiguió el efecto que se proponía en su mejor amigo, este le dirigió una mirada vacía –No te preocupes... todo saldrá... todo saldrá bien, y de todas maneras, no dejaré que le pase nada a Ginny por mi culpa...

-Pero Harry, ¿Y Hermione? Ella es... ella... tiene sangre muggle, y además es tu mejor amiga- los ojos de Ron comenzaron a brillar, el labio le temblaba. –Se que será la primera a quién intentará cazar, lo se... maldito sea...- Harry no sabía que decir para tranquilizar a su amigo, porque en realidad tenía mucha razón.

-La protegeremos Ron, clámate- Harry puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, y este respondió abrazándole efusivamente, después se separó y se secó los ojos con la manga.

-Odio a Voldemort- dijo apretando los dientes, pronunciando el nombre del mago tenebroso por primera vez –Lo odio como jamás he odiado en mi vida.

* * *

Harry esperaba que Ginny le pidiera explicaciones por haberla ignorado durante todo él día anterior, que se enfadara, que lo reprendiera... por esa razón Harry rehusó a levantarse a la hora a la que estaba acostumbrado, inventando un sinfín de excusas y explicaciones, que resumieran el hecho de que no podía evitar ser un tanto solitario. Sin embargo, se equivocó con Ginny, cuando bajo las escaleras y la miró tímidamente de soslayo ella estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura de un gran tomo con el nombre de _"Importancia de la descendencia genética en la magia oscura" _que ni siquiera reparó en él. Harry, que debía de sentirse aliviado por no ser interrogado, se sintió algo ofendido, a la par que sorprendido, y entonces Ginny alzó la mirada tras el volumen, le sonrió y le dio los buenos días con un aire completamente natural, Harry la devolvió la sonrisa. Ginny tenía sus rojizos cabellos recogidos en una fina y corta trenza, de la que se desprendían varios flequillos que la rozaban la pecosa nariz cuando se inclinaba para leer. Harry, que no había dormido prácticamente nada, sabía con certeza que llegaría el momento en que la negaría todos aquellos sentimientos que la muchacha desataba en él, pero a pesar de la claridad con la que había forjado su plan para hacerla odiarlo, no podía evitar preguntarse como olvidaría su mirada celeste, sus pequeños hoyuelos al sonreír, y la manera en que eludía cualquier pregunta o comentario que pudiese ponerlo en un apuro, Ginny era perfecta, como ella no había nadie en el mundo, ella no quería explicaciones de Harry, quizás no las necesitara, quizás fuese la primera persona que lo entendiera, de todas aquellas que lo habían intentado. Y por eso, Harry aplazó su plan, y, sintiendo como cada vez estaba más hipnotizado por aquel pequeño torbellino de sorpresas, encerrado en la apariencia de alguien que jamás había roto un plato, se acercó a ella, y la contempló con el mentó apoyado sobre la mano, y el codo reposando en la mesa. Que se enfriaran las gachas de avenas, que no sabía cuantas navidades pasaría como aquella, o si tendría siquiera alguna más.

-¿No crees que te estas obsesionando?- La preguntó Harry después de un par de minutos de contemplación, Ginny negó con la cabeza y alcanzó su vaso de zumo. –Yo creo que sí, relájate, estamos en navidad.

-¿Es que te parezco estresada?

-Solo me parece que lees demasiado, quizás sea la influencia de Hermione- Ginny le sonrió con cierto aire peculiar, como si pensará que Harry no se enteraba de nada.

-Quizás sea tu influencia Harry, no la de Hermione- se limitó a mirar hacia la superficie de la mesa –no la lectura, llevo leyendo estos libros más tiempo del que tu crees.

-No dejas de sorprenderme...- La dijo en un hilo de voz, levantó la mirada, se encontró con la de ella, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan agradable su compañía? –Eres... no se como describirte.

-Inténtalo- le invitó Ginny

-No, no puedo... es... me da vergüenza.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó Ginny, y Harry dio un respingo. -Así que el héroe es vergonzoso. Pues no te conviene, ¿Sabes? Están tardando mucho en acosarte los medios de comunicación, pero en cuanto el mundo sepa lo que se nos viene encima te harán un templo, y hasta los muggles irán a rezarte- Harry se ri

-¿Cómo lo haces?- Preguntó Harry cautivado, entornando los ojos, la sonrisa de Ginny se hizo cada vez más tenue, pero sin abandonar el brillo que le daba a su mirada.

-¿El que?

-¿Cómo haces que me olvide de todo Ginny? ¿Cómo puedes hacer que algo tan pesado parezca insignificante cuando estoy contigo?- Ginny no se ruborizó, tampoco se justifico con falsa modestia, alzó los hombros y le devolvió una mirada tímida, sonrió y alzo los hombros.

-Supongo que soy un genio ¿No?- Harry volvió a reírse, mientras Ginny hacia un gesto de indiferencia con la mano.

-¿Tú? ¿Un genio?- Ron acababa de llegar de la cocina con una docena de bollos, un brik de zumo y montaditos de nata flotando a su alrededor; se sentó a la mesa con los muchachos -¿Sabéis?- Les preguntó a la vez que su varita ejercía de batuta y con unos suaves movimientos su extenso desayuno acaparaba la mesa –Me encanta este hechizo.

* * *

Harry se dio por vencido en el intentó de que Ginny dejara de leer libros sobre las artes oscuras, los magos y brujas más terribles de todos los tiempos, y un largo ect.., y se pasó toda la tarde bajo la luz de un gran candelabro, sobre la moqueta del cuarto de Ginny, leyendo revistas sobre quiditch e intentando no pensar en Voldemort. Fuera llovía a cantaros, y parecía que era de noche debido a la oscuridad de las nubes que ocultaban totalmente el sol. Ginny empezó tres libros y acabó dos en una sola tarde, de vez en cuando perdía la mirada en el techo, resoplaba, y volvía a enfrascarse en la lectura. Harry respetó aquella imperturbable concentración de la muchacha, aunque se moría de ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y besar sus rojos labios. De vez en cuando la voz de Ron los acosaba preguntando "¿Qué hacéis?" y "¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?", y Ginny, muy malhumorada, le contestaba que ayudaría más esfumándose. Harry se cansó de leer, y examinar fotos de grandes fichajes pavoneándose, así que, de un saltito, se acercó a Ginny, la quitó el libro, se sentó frente a ella, y acercó sus labios al cuelo de la joven dándole un breve beso, se apartó y se ruborizó a causa de si mismo, Ginny reaccionó con una divertida sonrisa que Harry la devolvió. La habitación era cálida, un fuego verde que calentaba, pero no quemaba, brillaba en un rincón del cuarto, y Ginny, que al parecer no era tan friolera como su hermano, lucía una de sus preciosas camisas finas y tejidas a mano, con aquellos diminutos ribetes bordeando el cuello en punta, al que lo seguían tres diminutos y redondos botones blancos, sus hombros relucían dorados bajo la luz del candelabro, y Harry se percato de lo delgadas que eran sus muñecas, y la tendencia de sus mejillas a sonrosarse, era decididamente, una mezcla entre dulzura infantil, y una belleza más madura que comenzaba a adquirir. Harry se inclinó hacia ella, la agarró suavemente de los hombros, titubeó, y la dio un profundo beso, que le cosquilleo en el estomago, se hacía más y mas profundo, y el se inclinaba más y más sobre ella, Harry no pensaba que besar era algo así como saborear un helado, era mucho mejor, pero era curioso como la mecánica podía llegar a parecerse. Ginny le había dado un pequeño mordisquito en el labio, había arrugado la nariz, habían aparecido aquellos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, se reía, y Harry la iba a sonreír cuando algo sucedió. Los ojos de Ginny empezaban a provocar en el una sensación extraña de agobio, el calor lo abrasaba la piel y se mareaba, en su cabeza escucho una voz femenina, profunda y lejana que no podía catalogar, sintió como su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo, se doblaba lánguido hacia atrás, y también como Ginny intentaba amortiguar su caída, poco a poco y con mucha suavidad su espalda toco el suelo...

Ya no estaba en la habitación, Harry no estaba en la habitación, ni en la madriguera, estaba en la oscuridad más completa, escuchaba una risa tierna, dulce, unas carcajadas felices y sonoras, y su nombre al fondo, y en ese fondo una pequeña luz. Una voz lo reclamaba, la voz de aquella risa, una voz que retumbaba con optimismo en la oscuridad. Harry se dirigió hacia allí, la luz se iba haciendo más grande, hasta que lo cubrió. Todo era una amplia explanada de césped dorado bajo un cielo infinito, rojizo, una puesta de sol, y los tonos ocres hacían juego con la melena de la muchacha, que lo invitaba a acercarse, Harry sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella, ella canturreaba y le esperaba con los brazos abiertos, solo había algo oscuro en aquel ambiente de evasión, una sombra larga, delgada, huesuda, que se fue descubriendo, a medida que Harry se acercaba a ella, ella debió notar el gesto de horror del muchacho, porque su sonrisa y su baile desaparecieron, la sombra se cernía sobre ella. Con unas manos oscuras de dedos extensos y desagradables. Harry hecho a correr, pero parecía no moverse del sitio, "No, no" murmuraba sin aire, pero la sombra se había incorporado sobre la muchacha, la atrapaba, y ella no parecía saber que tenía detrás.

-¡A Ginny no! ¡Maldita sea! ¡A ella nooo!- Su gritó se perdió en el abismo, Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, Ginny lo sujetaba, el candelabro se tambaleaba, Ginny lo abrazó, lo tumbó sobre la moqueta, hacia atrás, de nuevo, y le acarició el cabello, se recostó sobre su pecho, de Harry se apoderaron varias convulsiones, no podía respirar con normalidad, y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas a causa de la asfixia.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo... ya paso todo, no te preocupes, tranquilo Harry, no nos va a pasar nada, porque él no puede hacernos nada mientras estemos aquí.

-No le tengo miedo- balbuceó Harry –lo mataré, si te toca... Ginny... lo voy a matar, tengo que.. Gin... escúchame- Ginny le empujó hacia atrás para evitar que se incorporará –Se ha metido en mi mente, sabe que me importas... lo sabe...- Ginny negó con la cabeza, levantó su varita y dijo "¡Obliviate!" los ojos de Harry parecieron cristalinos por unos momentos, pestañeó y Ginny le dijo lo que debía recordar.

-Esta noche os recogeremos a las once, y os marchareis con nosotros a Grimauld Place. ¿Entendido?- preguntó la Sra. Wesley desde la chimenea, Harry y Ginny asintieron. –Muy bien, Harry, ¿Podrías subir a decírselo a Ron?

-¿Ahora?- preguntó Harry extrañado, la Sra. Wesley asintió, cuando Harry se perdió escaleras arriba la cabeza de Dumbledore asomó entre las llamas y se dirigió a Ginny.

-Director, he conseguido modificar su memoria, pero me siento fatal por ello.

-Srta. Wesley, en vacaciones no soy su director. Y confío plenamente en que lo ha hecho muy bien.

* * *

_¡¡Hola a tods!! Siento la espera, pero es que el bloqueo la verdad es que no se me acaba de ir, y encima se me ha ocurrido la genial idea de empezar otra historia, lo que suma ya tres historias a escribir simultáneamente... (Eso me pasa porque se me ocurre cualquier cosa y quiero escribirla inmediatamente) Pero nada, sin más preámbulos os agradezco la espera._

_Jalogon: Te agradezco que sigas leyendo. A ver que opinas de este cap... Thanks! Y por cierto, en la pagina de azkaban en los fics te dejan comentarios, te mandan mensajes privados, ¿Cómo va? Gracias de nuevo. Un abrazo._

_LizZid ¿Cómo es posible que no encuentres "Volando con Harry"? Solo tienes que pinchar en m,i nik, que aparece al lado del titulo de esta historia de "Navidades en familia" y entonces te aparecera en la ventana mi bio y debajo los fics que he escrito :S! ¿Ya has probado de esa manera? Y ¿De verdad que has leído varias veces "Un juego peligroso"? TT ß Emocionada_

_Galadriel xD lo de la camiseta aparece en "Volando con Harry" Una noche se quedan solos en la habitación y Ginny lleva esa camiseta interior, que hace que a HArry se le vaya un poco la olla. ¿Te he aclarado algo? Ay... si es que soy una liante... ;P Un besito Ojala sigas leyendo L_

_¡Hola Andy! Bueno, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que el día que escribas un R/Hr lo hagas mejor que yo (q tp creo que sea muy difícil y sobre todo tal y como anda mi isnpiración últimamente) y que me avises para que lo lea. _

_¡¡Hola Yali!! Hecho de menos tus extensos RR! Básicamente continuo las historias solo por leerlos! xD Que te voy a decir, este cap no es tan largo como yo quería, y me alegro de que te gustara el detalle de que los deseos de Ginny fueran volando directamente a Harry :P Bueno, sobre los padres ¡Tal como vinieron se fueron! Un besito Yali, ¡Sigue ahí porfis!_

_¡Hola Marytha! ME encanta que me digais que parte os gusta más. La verdad es que con esa tuve serias dudas, yo quería hacerla un poco más extensa, y con mejor descripción, pro me alegro de que te haya gustado así. Un bestio Wapa. Y perdon por el retraso, haber que te parece._

_¡Hola tabatas! Gracias por escribirme, yo no tngo mucho tiempo para leer, pero te prometo seguir tu fics. ME gustaría mucho que me dieras tu opinión sobre este cap. Por cierto, que a partir de este lo más probable es que sean más extensos. Un besito._

_Hola Mione!! Bueno, la verdad es que yo pensaba hacer unas navidades tranquilas, pero sino no le encontraba el gancho, de momento, Ginny le hará "olvidar" a Harry muchas de su preocupaciones... y aunque no lo parezca, todavía hay bastante tranquilidad por delante. Un besito!_

_¡Hola Fleur! Como siempr edigo, aunque dos palabras, me encantan los RR, y no te preocupes que yo sigo escribiendo, y espero que tu tb al otro lado. Un besito._

_¡Hola Orla! Te agradezco q tb leas la otra versión! Pues bueno, la verdad es que de momento no te puedo decir nada, si es cierto que en la otra version de navidad aparecen ciertas cosas que aquí no, pero con el tiempo aparecen tb en este fic. Un besito, gracias por leer. ¡¡J!!_

_¡¡Hola Rosy!! Bueno, a Harry le quedan unos días muy confusos próximamente... jiji Un besillo chica!! GRACIAS!!_

_Sirenita. ME ha encantado tu RR. En serio, pero no puedo contestar a tu pregunta, ya lo sabes J LA verdad, es que aunque parezca que las cosas se estan poniendo serias, todavía queda espiritu navideño, tranquilidad, e INTIMIDAD por ahí... Un besito!_

_¡Hola Lux! Pues veras el de R/Hr tengo un cap casi terminado que subir que a mi parecer, es un cap en condiciones, lo cierto es que el tercero fue muy corto, y un poco para salir del paso, me he prometido no volver a caer en la impaciencia. Asi que lo revisaré muchos veces antes de subirlos._

_Pues nada chicos y chicas J os agradezco muchisimo que no solo me pregunteis por el fic, sino a aquellos que me han deseado suerte con los estudios...Haber si me aplico... porque vaya profesores que me han tocado ¡Ejem! ¡Casi prefiero a Snape! Jajaja. Bueno, voy a dejar de flipar ya y volver al mundo real xD! Un beso a todos!!_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5 **"Residuos fatídicos y el acertijo"

Harry se encontraba tan cansado que a penas tenía la fuerza suficiente para agarrarse a su escoba, Ginny volaba con él, en el cielo: Ojoloco Moddy, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sturgis Podmore, y Kingsley Shacklebolt formaban una uve invertida, la escoba de Harry se encontraba en medio, lejana al ángulo, de manera que todos lo vigilaban con efectividad. Tenía una sensación mental de laguna, de olvido, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era aquello que pasaba por alto. Ginny se agarraba a su cintura y apoyaba su mejilla en la espalda del mago, con los ojos cerrados lo carrillos se la helaban, pero tenía las manos protegidas por debajo de la capa de Harry, Harry no dejaba de preguntarse si a Ginny le era indiferente que todos notaran el vínculo afectivo que les unía, pero lo cierto era que cada gesto de Ginny, y su manera de alargar el brazo para tocar la mano de Harry era una clara respuesta afirmativa.

La ultima vez que Harry fue a Grimauld Place también se congeló, los ojos se le cristalizaron, y cada vez que pestañeaba se le llenaban de lágrimas, el muchacho se contentaba con que Ginny fuese mejor abrigada que él y más cómoda, por otra parte, era perfectamente comprensible que volaran juntos en la saeta de fuego, puesto que en una barredora hubieran duplicado el tiempo de llegada a Grimauld Place. Harry recordó, mientras sus articulaciones se entumecían cada vez más, la primera vez que Ginny y él volaron juntos en Hogwarts, y quizás Ginny también recordaba aquello en ese momento.

Como era de esperar, cuando Harry puso un pie en la antigua casa de su padrino un torbellino de sensaciones se arremolinaron en su alma y le provocaron una congoja difícil de disimular, la pequeña mano de Ginny frotándole la espalda le provocó un nudo acentuado en el estomago, apretó los puños tragó saliva, y fue con paso decidido hasta Dumbledore, que lo saludó cordialmente. Los ojos del anciano brillaban, y sonreía, pero no podía ocultar un gesto de lamento y pésame, que, en realidad, se respiraba en el ambiente producido por cada uno de los miembros de la Orden. Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntarle al profesor Dumbledore cual era el motivo por el cual se encontraba allí, la Sra. Wesley apareció de algún lugar y le estrechó en un gran abrazado, al que le siguió un sonoro beso a su hija y una serie de halagos que aludían al orgullo de tener una pequeña tan responsable.

La cena llego a la alargada mesa de la cocina, Sturgis amontonaba galeones y Knuts en la mesa, y otras monedas pequeñas, casi como granos de arroz, que difícilmente se podían calificar.

-Oro de Hada- dijo Sturgis con su sonrisa amarilla –no es que sea una moneda, pero es un buen néctar que trae de cabeza a los gnomos ¿No es cierto muchachos? –Fred y George Wesley se encontraban a ambos lados de Sturgis y asentían con rotundidad, era la primera vez que Harry no veía ni una pizca del humor que les caracterizaba.

Más tarde, después de la cena, y después de que la Sra. Wesley ordenara, bajo una "cariñosa" insinuación, que Harry hiciera las preguntas pertinentes al día siguiente, los gemelos, Ginny, y Harry, se encontraban sentados sobre la moqueta del cuarto en el que Harry dormiría.

-Una basura- se quejó Fred

-Un completo aburrimiento- corroboró George

-Hemos tenido que convencer a Sturgis de que no dejara la orden- dijo Fred con pesadumbre, mientras jugaba a encestar pelotitas vuela-vuelta, en una papelera de escritorio, la pelotita volvió disparada hacía su mandatario, al que golpeó con gran fuerza en la frente dejándole una oscura mancha entre ceja y ceja

-¿Por qué quería dejarla?- Preguntó Harry extrañado

-La pregunta es- dijo Ginny alcanzando la pelotita vuela-vuelta de Fred -¿Por qué vosotros podéis convencerlo y el resto de la orden no? –Fred y George se miraron con una sonrisa ávida en los labios.

-Porque nosotros somos hombres de negocios Ginn- dijo Fred.

-Y a Sturgis lo que le va es el trapicheo –añadió George. Tanto Harry como Ginny tenían un gesto de incomprensión, los gemelos se sonrieron contentos de tener mas argumentos para lucirse.

-Sturgis quería dejar la orden, en realidad no es que haga una gran labor, pero tiene contactos en todo lugar ...- Fred empezó a relatar

-Sin embargo, Sturgis es una persona que se cansa hasta de sí mismo- Continuó el gemelo- consideró que salvar el mundo ya no era asunto suyo y empezaba a aburrirse, no es que ser miembro de la Orden sea precisamente un trabajo remunerado...

-Claro, por eso le ofrecimos un buen puesto en la tienda de Sortilegios Wesley a cambio de que no abandonara la Orden- Harry y Ginny alzaron las cejas –Puede trapichear lo que quiera y además nos consigue buenos clientes. ¿No es cierto Fred?

-Por supuesto socio. Esta es básicamente la historia con Sturgis, la Orden pensó en nosotros para persuadirle, mamá se sintió muy ofendida, según ella "sus niños no son de esa calaña" (Ja, no lo sabe ella bien...)

-¿Entonces, habéis conseguido enteraros de algo sobre la Orden?- Se interesó Ginny, los gemelos negaron con pesadumbre

-Nada

-Nada de nada

-Vaya... Pues no estoy nada orgullosa de vosotros...

-¡Gin!- exclamó Fred con fingido dolor -¡Parece mentira! Hemos tenido mucho trabajo, ser empresario no es nada fácil- Ginny, cruzada de brazos, alzó una ceja.

-¡Vaya! ¡Yocreía que solo eraís hombres de negocios!- El ambiente empezaba animarse, pero Harry aún tenía una cuestión, entre tantas.

-¿Por qué hemos tenido que venir Ginny y yo aquí?- Los gemelos alzaron los hombros, se hicieron los remolones y luego Fred pareció caer en la cuenta de algo, miró a George y a este también pareció iluminársele una bombilla.

-Ey tortolos!- Exclamo Fred –¡Casi se nos olvida! Estáis saliendo juntos, ¿Eh?- Harry dio un respingo, ¿Cómo es que lo sabían?

-¿Quién os lo ha dicho?

-Hermione- bromeó George

-Por supuesto, nuestro querido Ronnie- Ginny se infló y enrojeci

-¿RON!- Preguntó con gravedad y los hermanos asintieron -¡Que canalla!

-¿Canalla? Que va, si nos lo dijo muy contento, esta muy orgulloso de ti Ginn, pero no nos pongamos sentimentales, mis más gratas felicitaciones Harry- Los gemelos extendieron una mano a Harry, que acercó la suya con timidez. Acto seguido le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Por supuesto, toda la Orden sabe que sois parejita, así que no es necesario que lo intentéis ocultar- A Harry se le heló el corazón, mientras Ginny cruzaba con fuerza los brazos

-¡Traidores! ¡Vosotros también!- Los acuso

-No, no. No te equivoques Ginny, nosotros no hemos abierto el pico.

-No- sentenció George- Fue Mamá- Los ojos de la pareja cobraron el tamaño de pelotitas de pimpón y los gemelos se desaparecieron entre risitas. Harry tenía muy claro que Ron no se lo había dicho a su madre, porque su mejor amigo jamás haría nada así.

* * *

La mansión de los Black era tremendamente amplia, aunque la mayoría de sus habitaciones se escondían tras los muros principales, a Ginny le sorprendía que ninguno de sus hermanos y amigos se dieran cuenta de que habían muy pocos cuartos para lo grande que resultaba parecer la casa desde fuera. Ginny subió las escaleras con sigilo, pasó frente al cuadro de la Sra. Black, y agarró la nariz de la cabeza de elfo más horrible de todas, en ese momento los ojos del desagradable ser se cerraron, y un muro se movió dando lugar a un oscuro pasillo, Ginny murmuró _"¡Lumos!" _y se dirigió donde la habían indicado.

La sala era muy parecida a una mazmorra, en ella se encontraban extraños artilugios, como grilletes, pociones parduscas, que Ginny sabía con certeza que eran venenos, y miembros suspendidos en líquidos viscosos, dentro de sus respectivos tarros. Se estremeció, sintió, como otras veces, ganas de salir corriendo, o llorar y gritar del miedo, pero se dijo así misma lo que la aconsejaron _"Soportar el miedo es tener valor, buscar el riesgo es perder el tiempo" _ella jamás había buscado el riesgo como forma de diversión, y sin lugar a dudas estaba siendo muy valiente, luchar por una causa como era Harry, le parecía la mejor manera de obtener fuerza para quedarse allí. Detrás de ella la pared se cerró, sabía que hasta dentro de una hora no volvería abrirse, aquel tiempo era el que los Black necesitaban para torturar a sus victimas, el uso que la sala iba a tener era muy lejano a aquel antiguo propósito.

Ginny se acercó a la jaula de las ratas, todas chillaban y se pisaban unas a otras, cogió una de ellas de la cola, levantó la trampilla de la vitrina de cristal, que era en realidad un mini laberinto lleno de recovecos, puso pedacitos de queso hasta la salida del laberinto, y quince minutos más tarde la rata encontró la salida y también tomó el camino de vuelta, un par de recorridos más y el animal habría memorizado a aquel camino, y así fue. Aquel era el momento. Ginny alzó su varita y exclamó _"¡Obliviate!" _apuntando a la rata, la dejó en la entrada del laberinto, de nuevo, y, como si fuera la primera vez, la rata no supo por donde ir, Ginny, satisfecha, sabía que aquello no era como aplicarlo a un ser humano, (Harry, en aquel caso), pero sin embargo la pareció una buena señal, podía pasar a los encantamientos de selección de memoria, debía de concentrarse mucho, sí, tenía que pensar exactamente que recorrido quería que tomará la rata, desmemorizarla y seleccionar aquellas imágenes que queria grabar en la mente del roedor; solo un numero de magos reducido (incluso más reducido que el numero de animagos que existía en el mundo esotérico en el que había nacido) eran capaces de utilizar hechizos de memoria selectivos, principalmente, porque el poder que los magos capaces de utilizarlos tenían, no era posible de aprender.

Paso el tiempo en la mazmorra, Ginny estaba cansada y confundida, algunos pensamientos del roedor se habían colado en su mente, era lo que en magia de contacto llamaban _"Residuos fatídicos" _y tratándose de los pensamientos de una rata, no eran precisamente agradables. No mucho tiempo más tarde la muchacha se dejo caer en el cuarto destinado para ella en la mansión de los Black, hecho un vistazo a su lado, donde debía encontrarse Hermione, y la hecho terriblemente de menos, se quitó la goma del pelo y reparó en ella, era de color fucsia, su favorito, y se la había regalado Ron, Ron siempre había sido su hermano más protector, él la había llevado a las ferias de brujería, y hasta una vez se colaron a una sesión de adivinación de un parque para muggles, se rieron mucho de la falsa magia, lo pasaban en grande, siempre había confiado en él. También lo echaba de menos, aunque solo llevara allí una noche, él era el único que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, quería hablar con él, decirle lo angustiada que estaba y que su hermano la hiciera reír, pero desde que había entrado en el colegio había cambiado demasiado, los únicos ojos que tenía para ella eran los de enfado y recelo. Y lo odiaba por ello. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Toda su simpatía era ahora de Hermione.

Ginny empezó a desvestirse con los ojos húmedos, alcanzó su suave y amplio pijama y se abrazó así misma después de pasar la parte de arriba sobre su cuerpo menudo, tenía ganas de llorar, y, ella era valiente, y sabía que no debía hacerlo, porque era fuerte y debía serlo, pero no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente insignificante, una persona demasiado pequeña y enclenque para ayudar a quién más quería. Odiaba que las cosas sucedieran tal y como estaban pasando, quería volver a tener a sus hermanos haciendo todo por ella, a Ron riéndola las gracias, y quería no tener que torturar a Harry, por mucho que Dumbledore la sermoneara, Ginny no sabía utilizar aquellos hechizos, ¡iba a destrozar la mente de Harry! Y no quería, no podía... aunque fuera por su bien. Ginny se cubrió con las mantas, y sollozó, fuera llovía, se enjugó las lágrimas, ella no era nadie, no era nada, pero no iba a permitirse llorar.

* * *

Harry no se había puesto el pijama, ¿Para que? Sabía que aquella noche dormiría muy poco, los sueños lo acosaban, y no quería cerrar los ojos, prefería pensar en ella. El baúl reposaba en el suelo con su robusta forma, y sus ribetes dorados ejerciendo de marco en cada uno de sus lados, la noche lo hacía parecer aún más oscuro, Harry sintió que algo en el interior de aquel viejo baúl lo estaba tentando, se levantó de la cama, se acercó a él y lo abrió, revolvió su ropa, apartó unas cuantas revistas, y un par de regalos para sus mejores amigos (puesto que Ginny lo había prohibido comprarle nada después de los pendientes) y entonces su mano dio con un libreto de cuero negro y frío, lo sacó, y se acercó a una envejecida mesa con los bordes ennegrecidos del tiempo, encendió una lamparilla de gas y se sentó con el diario entre las manos. Era el diario de Ginny, ella se lo había dado aquellas navidades, aunque Harry no sabía muy bien el porqué, dio dos toquecitos con su varita al lomo, unas lucecitas centelleantes se ordenador sobre la portada y escribieron:

"_Querido Harry, tu confianza hace la mía, y lo que confió se encuentra en el interior. Para ti mis sentimientos. Si crees que es el momento, adelante, abrelo."_

Harry dudó ¿Era aquel el momento adecuado? No estaba muy seguro, las lucecitas desaparecieron gradualmente, y Harry se encontró con la primera página de un diario escrita con la letra ligeramente en cursiva, y de una ortografía redonda, con las efes, eles y otras letras de ese tipo, elegantemente alargadas. Era una caligrafía mística, tranquila y preciosa. Harry pasó con agilidad las páginas entre sus dedos, comprobando que al principio del diario la letra era más caligrafica e inmadura que al final. Comenzó a leer.

_Querido Diario..._

_Hoy he encontrado un muggle que me ha preguntado si era superdotada, yo no estoy demasiado segura de que quiere decir eso, aunque supongo que lo seré, puesto que en mi colegio mis compañeros dicen que lo mugles piensan que este es un centro para muggles superinteligentes, y que lo llaman centro para supercapacitados psiquicos o superdotados. Yo le he explicado que estaba en cuarto curso de estudios mágicos básicos, el muggle a dicho que mi colegio no era para superdotados, sino que era un mariscomio, yo no se que quiere decir eso, pero bueno, nunca entenderé a los muggles. _

_El caso es que hoy hemos aprendido a hacer acertijos, nuestra profesora dice que es una habilidad importante para los magos, y que nos servirá en el futuro, yo lo dudo mucho, pero este es el primer acertijo que se me ha ocurrido, es algo sobre lo que me ocurre ultimamente, haber si lo adivinas._

_Quizas no lo sea, porque no puedo hacerla_

_Pero leo mejor que tú, y no son letras_

_Supongo que eso tambien sera ella_

_Y aunque tú no te des cuenta..._

_¡No me lo digas! ¡Yo se que lo piensas!_

_Pues bien, ese es mi acertijo. Mañana lo llevaré a clase, ¡Seguro que nadie lo acertará! Que sera, que sera... ¡Hasta mañana! _

El diario se cerró solo y Harry se quedó muy confundido ¿Pero que clase de diario era ese? La verdad, es que Harry había esperado que Ginny hablará de él desde la primera página... ¡Que egocéntrico! En fin... Era lógico que Ginny había escrito aquello no siendo muy mayor ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Siete? Harry se dejo caer en la cama con el ceño fruncido, el acertijo tenía que ser sencillo, era una niña cuando escribió eso, entonces, ¿Por qué Harry no era capaz de acertar?

* * *

-Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad, disfrutemos las vacaciones...

-...mientras otros van a trabajar- Dumbledore, que se había empeñado en que lo llamaran Dumbly, porque allí no era director (por supuesto, nadie lo hizo caso), irrumpió en el comedor canturreando felizmente un villancico al que el Sr. Wesley puso final mientras se untaba la mantequilla en la tostada. Toda la Orden, o al menos los miembros que Harry conocía, se encontraban desayunando en el comedor, y la Sra. Wesley era ayudada por su hija, Harry se levantó para echarlas una mano, pero cuando fue a entrar en la cocina Lupin salía negando con la cabeza, y con manchas de harina en los hombros.

-No lo intentes, a mi, personalmente, me han sugerido que no ponga mis zarpas sobre la bollería. Zarpas... será el humor Wesley- Harry sonrió, abrió la puerta de la cocina y pasó; allí, en varias cazuelas, burbujeaban buñuelos en aceite, y churros, la Sra. Wesley encantaba los cubiertos y organizaba la cacharrería limpia, mientras Ginny, con una manga pastelera, hacía formas en una bandejita y se rascaba la nariz como podía, tenía harina en las mejillas y en el mentón.

-¡Harry cielo!- exclamó la Sra. Wesley dirigiéndose con un par de bandejas flotantes a donde se encontraba él -¡Puedes esperar en la mesa, ya no queda nada! En cuanto Ginny termine los pastelillos navideños nos sentaremos todos juntos a desayunar.- Harry le dirigió a la Sra. Wesley un gesto amable y simpático. Se encontraba un tanto cortado, al pensar que, Molly Wesley, sabía que él era el novio de su hija.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda?- Ginny lo miraba con la naricilla espolvoreada y una tierna sonrisa en los labios, la Sra. Wesley hizo un gesto peculiar, los miró a ambos y dijo:

-Puede que Ginny si, es la primera vez que hace tantos pastelitos en un día ¿Verdad cariño?- Molly le pellizcó un carrillo a Harry, Harry se sintió como un mocoso por unos instantes, pero cuando la Sra. Wesley desapareció tras él y cerró la puerta se sintió más cómodo. Se acercó lentamente a la muchacha, que había parado en su labor por un momento, apoyó una mano en la mesilla, y se inclinó para besarla, la limpió la nariz, Ginny quiso abrazarle, pero estaba demasiado pringada. Harry reparó en la forma de corazón de una par de pastas.

-¿No crees que eso llamará mucho la atención?- Preguntó Harry todo lo cordial que le fue posible señalando las dos pastas, Ginny se remango, se sopló el flequillo para retirárselo de la frente y dijo _"¡Deurare delicia!" _y las pastas y pastelitos se doraron al momento, Ginny se infló sin bajar la varita del aire, y enseñó sus dientes blancos con orgullo

-¡La última vez se me quemaron!- la muchacha cogió felizmente la dos pastas con forma de corazón y le dio una a Harry, Harry se la metió en la boca, tenía un delicioso y suave sabor a coco, y un aroma tenue a vainilla. -¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Ginny exaltada, Harry masticó despacio y se hizo esperar frunciendo el ceño, por supuesto, fingía una inexistente duda sobre el fantástico sabor de aquella pasta.

-Jum...- puso una expresión pensativa- ¡Deliciosas! –La varita de Ginny salió por los aires, se abalanzó a Harry y el choque de sus cuerpos espolvoreó azúcar glas y harina por todas partes. Ginny lo estrechó fuertemente, y se separó un poco de él para meterse su galletita en la boca, los ojos la centelleaban.

-Perdona- se disculpó alegremente –es que estoy un poco sensible últimamente- Harry la sonrió.

-No te preocupes... ¿Puedes darme otra pasta más?- Harry alargó la mano a la bandeja y se llevó un cachete en ella.

-¡Venga, venga! ¡Aparta tus zarpas, al comedor!

Harry salió al comedor con sus zarpas en los bolsillos, y harina en la túnica. Todos lo miraron, Lupin ahogo una risita.

-¿Mucho trabajo en la cocina Harry?- Pregunto Dumbledore con picardía, entrar limpio a la cocina y salir cubierto de harina en la cara y la ropa desde luego no dejaba que pensar nada bueno. Harry se rubirizó y alzó los hombros. Se sentó al lado de los gemelos, Fred sugirió que sería oportuno probar las galletas antes que nadie. Harry se lo desaconsejó. ¡Que carácter el Wesley! Tan pronto Ginny se lo hechaba encima como lo despedía de la cocina. Estaba claro que era un encanto.

* * *

_¡¡Hola a tods!! Bueno, si habeis leído hasta aquí por favor dejadme un RR, no se os olvide porfas!! Os quería sugerir que intentaraís descifrar el acertijo, que no es muy dificil, y, si habeís leído "Un juego peligroso" y "Volando con Harry" es posible que sepais un poquito que quiere decir por lo menos los dos parrafos. Si estais interesados en que os de una pista yo encantada de la vida. Si por el contrario pues... tp os importa tanto ¡pues ná! ¡Que se le va a hacer! :'( El caso es que habrán más acertijos ya que son necesarios para el argumento del fic... Un besito... ¡Y no se te olvide el RR! ¡Si, si, te digo a ti! ¡Ya sabeis lo importante que es para mí! _

**_NOTA No he podido poner ciertos acentos pq por alguna razón al subir el fic las vocales acentuadas desaparecen. Espero que no sea mucha molestia. En cualquier caso, fallos, sugerencias y dudas no son solo bien aceptadas sino que son necesarias para mí. Besos._**

_**¡Hola Galadriel!** Bueno, yo espero no salirme del romance, pq sino creo que hay gente que pueda perder el interés (o quizás no, no lo se...) Yo me alegro de que a ti te parezca buena idea, necesito meter un poco de acción en este fic, para el príóximo que creo que será el desenlace y el final. Muchas gracias por dejarme tus comentarios, y ojala t lea muxas veces más. J_

_pd ¡¿Qué te pareció "Volando con Harry"? :S _

_**Maga y Angls:** ¡Hola chicas! Gracias por darme animos, me alegro de que continueis leyendo. Espero vuestros comentarios. Un beso wapas._

_¡**Hola Rosy**! Pues sí, a Harry le queda que sufrir, pero no creo que tanto como en la verdadera historia, la de Rowling. ¡Gracias! Un besito Rosy._

_**Orla Potter**: Siento que sea tan complicada yo a la hora de escribir, la verdad es que me hace muy feliz que os tomeis la molestia de leer las dos historias para entender el argumento, la verdad, es que eso me anima un monton y me deja... no se, sin palabras. Ademas tu RR me ha encantado, porque coges el sentimentalismo que intentó reflejar, más que los besos y los momentos en pareja, el cargo emocional de cada uno en la historia. Tu RR, de verdad, me ha dado unas ganas inmensas de seguir escribiendo. Muchas Gracias Orla, has dado en el clavo, con RRs asi escribo solo para leerlos :P!... ¡Un beso! _

_**LiZzid** Entonces ya has podido leer el fic que te faltaba? Me hice un lio para explicarte. Pero espero que me comentes que te ha parecido, y tb este cap. BESOS! _

_¡Hola Tabatas! Sobre la nueva historia todavía me queda bastante. Lo de la modificación de la memoria tne su explicacion. nn aunk no pdo dcir nada. Parece que el bloqueo se me ha pasado, aunque va por rachas. Por cierto, que sigo leyendo tu fic, porfis actualiza pronto._

_**Lalwen** ¿Has recibido mi mail? uu La verdad es que tendrias razones para enfadarte, y te agradezco que a pesar del malentendido no solo hayas seguido leyendo sino que ademas me hayas dejado RRs tan geniales, extensos, como a mi me gustan nn Bueno, sino t ha llegado el mail te vuelvo a escribir por aquí lo que te puse o a otra direccion. _

_Lo de tu consejo para encontrar la inspiracion me ha encantado, jajaja, aunqeu creo que conmigo no va a funcionar, lo intentaé de igual manera. Jijjiji ¡Y que mala paya lo de la biblioteca! :P_

_**Hola jalogon**; Si puedes pon mi mail en el fic, sino ya lo indico yo en algun capitulo. Es una pena que no mande muchos mails ni nada por el estilo sobre lo que le has parecido el fic, si quieres proponlo, aunque, se me habia ocurrido en el foro poner algunas sugerencias, lo que pasa es que como de momento tp es que se me conozca mucho pues no quiero ser... ¿Repelente, pesada? :P Bueno, pues nos seguimos leyendo, dime que te ha parecido el cap, si tienes tmpo. Un abrazo._

_**Hola Yali!** ¿Te he dicho ya que me encantas tus RR y despues de hablar contigo por el msn todavía estoy mas contenta, coincidimos en muchas cosas, y creo que nosotras tenemos conversación para rato. ¿Qué te parece? Bueno, no te preocupes sino puedes dejarme tus tipicos RR con q me pongas cndo no tngas mucho tmpo que lo has leído me basta, es muy importante, tu lo sabes bien. Como le decia a Orla me encanta que hayas cogido la parte emocional del fic que va mas alla pues de los encuentros entre Harry y Ginny, sino tb la amistad que une a Harry y a Ron. Por cierto que Ron compartirá muchisimo el peso de Harry en próximos caps, Ginny tendrá una gran responsabilidad, y desde luego yo creo que es muy inteligente. (Ojala y asi sea en los libros de JK, aunqeu JK la hará mucho mejor, eso es obvio "¡Por favor que no tarde dos años en salir el sexto TT!) Y bueno, la parte entre Ron y Harry, la verdad es que es la que mas me gusto escribir. Un besito Yali ¡Seguimos hablando por el msn! Y espero tus comentarios, me encantan! _

_¡**Hola Andy** wapa! Te mande un sms privado ¿Lo recibiste no? Es relativo a lo que me mandastes al correo. "Lo que no debe ser nombrado" es broma :P Pues nada chikilla, que espero tu mail!!!! Ya tiene que ser completito ùú :P Un besito Andy!! _


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6 **_¿Para siempre?_

Grimauld Place se alejaba cada vez más, se hacia pequeña, mas pequeña, más y más, y toda la ciudad era ahora un cuadradito diminuto lleno de lucecitas centelleantes. Harry observó a su alrededor, aquello no se parecía para nada al compartimento de un tren, el único transporte, a parte del coche volador de los Wesley y el viejo auto de Tío Vernon, en el que había viajado. Ahora volaba, por primera vez, en un avión. La casa de los Granger se encontraba en Falmouth, Hermione nunca les había contado que vivía cerca de la costa, y que su casa no era otra cosa que un bonito chalet adosado con vistas al mar y el rubor de las olas rompiendo el silencio. Hermione y Ron habían viajado en tren desde Londres, Ginny y él debían hacerlo en avión, vestidos como mugles y con su aspecto modificado, los mortifagos andaban por todas partes, y fuera del mundo mágico no tenían mucha destreza. Era extraño ver a Ginny con el pelo negro como el carbón y sus ojos ocultos tras unas gafas de sol que la daban aspecto de invidente, y Harry supuso que él tambien se vería la mar de extraño con la piel tan morena y el cabello largo, por suerte a penas pusieron un pie en Falmouth tenían su aspecto normal y estaban a salvo, Ron y Hermione los esperaban allí.

* * *

Los padres de Hermione eran muy agradables, el Sr Granger inspiraba mucha confianza y era realmente divertido, hacia un montón de colecciones típicas de muggles que a Ron le sorprendieron mucho, como los sellos, las chapas o las canicas, Ron y el Sr Granger congeniaron pronto, el Sr Granger, o Alan, como les hacia llamarle a los muchachos, no tenía aspecto de padre protector, ni diplomático, como Harry lo había imaginado; era un hombre de complexión atlética, pelo revuelto y ojos vivaces, que hablaba con entusiasmo de todo tema que se mantuviera en una conversación. La Sra Granger, sin embargo, era muy diferente, Ron se ponía realmente nervioso con su presencia, y es que era una mujer de ojos oscuros y penetrantes, con aspecto de risa dificil, aunque más tarde, cuando les informó de su regalos de reyes, abrió un cuarto lleno de paquetitos envueltos en papeles relucientes y chucherias a granel, (muggles, eso sí), pareció un poco más maternal. Hermione irradiaba felicidad por todos lados, estaba encantada de que sus padres y Ron se hubieran conocido, pero Ron se empeñaba en alejarse todo lo posible de Hermione para no levantar sospechas, lo que les trajo graves problemas a la pareja. 

La mañana siguiente Harry, Ron y Hermione paseaban por la playa vestidos con baqueros y sudaderas muggles, Ron había descubierto que le gustaba la ropa ancha, y las sudaderas de capucha, y compraron unas cuantas como recuerdo.

- ¿Estais seguros de que quereís hacerlo?- Preguntó Hermione temerosa, los muchachos asintieron.

-Herm, si mi madre piensa que nos lo hemos encontrado abandonado no será tan cruel como para negarse a tenerlo- la decía Ron con impaciencia –dinos de una vez donde esta la perrera.

-¡Bien, bien! Pero si ocurre algo inesperado no me digais que no os lo advertí… Pero, Harry ¿Por qué no la haces un regalo normal como todo el mundo?- Harry bufó

-Porque Ginny me hizo prometerla que no gastaría ni un galeon en nada para ella, despues de la genial idea de los pendientes- miró a Ron de soslayo

-Ey!- se quejo el pelirrojo- No fue una mala idea, despues de todo no se los ha quitado, ¿No?- Harry no dijo nada

-En todo caso- prosiguió Harry –adoptar un perro no cuesta dinero, y la escuché contarle a Luna que la encantaría tener uno.- Ron miraba a su amigo estupefacto.

-¿Escuchas todo lo que dice mi hermana? Uau… ¿Como lo haces?- Miró a Hermione de soslayo con un gesto revelador y esta le dio una colleja

-En fin… Estaba pensando en llevarla con nosotros, pero prefiero que sea una sorpresa- Ron asintió

-Bueno- continuó Hermione dando una sacudida a su pelo y colocandose elegantemente la bufanda -¿Y quien va a pasear, bañar, dar de comer ect, al cachorro? ¡Porque una mascota no es un ragalo como un florero o un abaraja de Snap encantado!

-¡Yo voy a comprarle la caseta, la correa y todas esas cosas! ¿Verdad Harry?

-Si, pensé que seria una buena manera de que Ron y Ginny se reconciliaran.

-¿Qué se reconcilien?- Preguntó Hermione -¿Pero es que os pasa algo?

-Es evidente que si- dijo Ron con pesadumbre –Ginny me odia, pero no estoy muy seguro del porqué.

-Ahora que lo pienso…tampoco habla demasiado conmigo- añadió Hermione -se pasa el día leyendo libros de artes oscuras.

-¡A lo mejor tiene celos de ti!- exclamó Ron casi alentado, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que sean celos… quizás se sienta sola, si te das cuenta todos sus hermanos han ido por un camino, y ella todavía no tiene el suyo- Harry se paró en seco.

-¡Ginny me tiene a mí!- Exclamó con indignación ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Podía ser verdad que Ginny se sintiera sola y él no se hubiera dado cuenta?

-Pero tu no eres su hermano, eres su novio.

-Yo puedo cuidar de ella más que Ron- Ron le miró molesto

-Yo he cuidado de ella desde que nació- Se hizo el silencio, Hermione garraspeó para ocultar una sonrisita.

-Chicos, el lazo que os une con Ginny a cada uno es muy diferente, Ginny siente que sus hermanos se distancian de ella, y sus padres estan demasiado ocupados, no tiene a sus amigas, y yo, que soy la unica chica que esta a su lado, salgo con su hermano. ¿No lo entendeis? Harry, tu has pasado mucho tiempo en oclumancia con Snape en Grimauld Place.

-¡Ginny estaba conmigo!

-¿Y crees que es un bonito espectáculo?- Harry dejó caer su mirada a los cordones de sus zapatos.

-¿Y que puedo hacer?- preguntó el muchacho, Ron tambien lo preguntaba con los ojos.

-Lo del perro esta bien- Hermione los sonrió y les puso una mano a cada uno en el hombro –venga, alegrar esa cara ¡Apruebo la idea de la mascota!

* * *

El lloriqueo de los animales tras las rejas se metía en los oídos y retumbaba tanto tiempo en ellos que cada vez parecía que había más cachorros y que todos gemían intentando llamar la atención para cambiar el frío suelo por el calido tacto de una alfombra en el salon de algún hogar. Hermione correteaba de uno a otro habitaculo diciendo "¡Este, este! ¡No, mejor este, parece enfermo! ¡Oh no, Harry mira este otro, es tan pequeñito! ¡Y esta tan solo!" Harry era arrastrado por ella cada vez a un sitio diferente, y aunque por él se hubiera llevado a todos, la situación comenzaba a asquearle, Ron por su parte llevaba veinte minutos frente la misma celda, mientras Hermione se debatía en su propia odisea, Harry se acercó a Ron. 

-Mira este…- Le dijo el pelirrojo señando una bola peluda de color marron, orejas grandes y oscuras y la cara enmarcada en una mascara negra. –Me recuerda a hocicos…- Harry frunció el ceño

-No se parece en nada

-Ya…- dijo Ron con la misma pesadumbre –pero miralo, esta ahí hecho un ovillo, ni siquiera se molesta en intentar llamar la atención, debe estar seguro de que nadie le querra, es un cachorro muy grande- Harry lo examinó, el animal parecía bonito debajo de la mugre de su pelaje, tenía las zarpas muy grandes y debía pesar por lo menos 10 kilos, aunque no parecía tener más de dos meses y se podía coger, con un poco de esfuerzo, en el regazo.

-¿Te gusta ese?- Preguntó Harry despues de unos momentos, los ojos de su mejor amigo coincidieron con los suyos y asintió

-¿Crees que le gustará a mi hermana?

-Creo que sí. Nos lo llevamos.- Ron sonrió y pronto el encargado sacó al animal que parecía muy extrañado y conmocionado, Harry lo pasó de sus brazos a los de Ron, el animal escondió la cara rapidamente.

-¡Oh, como pesa!- Exclamó -¡Mira Harry, creo que le he caído bien!- Harry sonrió, el animal escarvaba la sudadera de Ron debilmente para evitar ser observado. Alguien los llamó al otro lado.

-¡Eh chicos! ¡Ya he encontrado el cachorro indicado!- Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione incrédulos, una bola peluda y grisácea, con aspecto de pelusa de escasas dimensiones y enormes y relucientes ojos negros movía la cola y jadeaba alegre, tenía la nariz chata y era bastante feo -¡Es un pequines! ¡No crece mucho y es muy cariñoso, a Ginny le va a encantar!- Ron agarró al perro con aprensión.

-¿Por qué siempre elige los bichos más feos?

* * *

El cachorro, al que Ron había ido a ver cuatro veces al garage de los Granger, y había bautizado secretamente como "Sarko", dormitaba escondido junto al Ford Focus del Sr Wesley, Ron se había ido a acostar temprano, y Ginny parecía evitar a Harry, asi que él y Hermione pasearon por la costa bien abrigados, y se sentaron en una piedra donde se pegaba alguna lapa. La brisa marina le revolvía el flequillo, y a lo lejos se divisaba un velero y la luz de un faro, el cielo estrellado se reflejaba en el agua, y deseaba más que nunca estar con Ginny bajo la luz de los astros centelleantes. Sin embargo, se encontraba con Hermione, cuya compañía era grata, pero no similar… 

-No te preocupes Harry, Ginny esta pasando por una etapa difícil, ¿Sabes?- Harry se agarraba las rodillas sobre la piedra.

-Ginny me gusta mucho, quisiera hacer algo por ella… desde el día de su cumpleaños esta tan… tan extraña- Hermione lo miraba con la mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano y una sonrisa comprensiva de las que suelen dirigir aquellas personas maduras, casi adultas.

-A Ginny también le gustas

-Si, si… lo se, pero es que yo quería que esta fuera la mejor navidad de su vida, la mejor que pasaramos juntos…- hizo una pausa –y la última

-¿La última?- Harry asintió

-Tu lo sabes Hermione, Voldemort hará daño a todos los que me importen, y él todavía no creo que haya pensado en Ginny, pero si supiera que algo especial nos une… sería su primer objetivo.- Hermione suspiró, su escasa preocupación a Harry le parecía casi indignante.

-Pues sí, tienes mucha razón, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Dejarla la próxima vez que tengas un sueño extraño, o que intenté poseerte?

-No quiero que se meta en mi mente y la vea a ella, tengo la extraña sensación de que ya lo ha hecho, de que lo hará en cualquier momento… Y por eso en cuanto acaben las fiestas de navidad dejaré la relación.

-¿Cómo?- Harry esperó la reprimenda

-Dejaré la relación, a mi me duele más que a ella.- La seriedad de Hermionen duró a penas unos instantes, seguía sonriendo como si aquello se tratara de un disparate infantil, aunque sus ojos eran inexpresivos, y su gesto cansado.

-¿Pero que crees Harry? ¿Qué ella no estará a tu lado aunque la dejes? ¿Qué no insistirá? ¿Qué estara a salvo lejos de ti?

-Haré que me odie si hace falta, y, sí, estoy seguro de que estará más a salvo lejos de mí.- Hermione resopló, y se giró totalmente para estar frente al muchacho, con sus ojos brillantes cerca de los de él.

-A veces eres tan ingenuo…- murmuró

-¡Estoy desesperado!- confesó Harry tambien en un susurro, se llevó las manos a la cabeza –quiero estar con ella pero a la vez se que no debo… y… además… hecho de menos a Sirius… tenía la esperanza de que algún día viviríamos juntos y… no lo se, no se porque te digo esto.- Harry se enfado consigo mismo por dar muestras de debilidad.

-¿Quizás por que soy tu amiga?- Harry dejó reposar la frente en sus manos, Hermione recostó su brazó sobre los hombros de Harry y alrededor de él.

-Todo saldrá bien Harry, no te preocupes.

-…y tú como lo sabes…- murmuró con debilidad

-No lo se, pero confío en ti.- Harry levantó la mirada coincidiendo con los ojos de Hermione.

-Ron dice lo mismo, esta preocupado por que tu vienes de familia muggle y Voldemort lo sabe, y sabe que eres mi mejor amiga, le prometí que te protegería, creo que todos pensais que yo puedo salvaros, pero… en realidad no se que haré… no se por donde empezar todo esto…

* * *

Ginny no podía dormir y se preguntaba donde se había metido Harry, la casa de los Grangers era grande, tenía una habitación para ella sola y una amplia cama con un ancho y cómodo colchón. El olor a sabanas limpias y a ambientador frutal impregnaba todo con delicadeza, y, aún en aquel ambiente, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Bajó a la cocina, miró a los lados, sacó su varita del pijama y hechizo la leche para que se calentara, tenía chocolate con almendras de la bolsa de dulces que los Granger la había regalado. Comió el chocolate y bebió lentamente de la taza, cuando una pequeña lucecita se dirigió hacia ella, resultó ser el Lumos de Ron. 

-Hola…- saludó el muchacho tímidamente

-Hola…-contestó Ginny en un hilo de voz

-¿No puedes dormir?- Ginny negó con la cabeza

-¿Y tú?

-Yo sí- contestó Ron sentandose en una silla junto a Ginny –pero te he escuchado bajar.

-¿Y te has levantado?

-Claro, quería saber si estas bien.

-Claro que estoy bien- Ginny dio un gran mordisco al chocolate

-No lo parece

-¡Pues lo estoy!- exclamó entre susurros, Ron alzó las manos en señal de pedir calma.

-Vale, vale… Se que es muy duro para tí lo que esta pasando, eso de modificar la mente de Harry y… bueno, cuando sepa lo que haces va a alucinar.- Ron intentó parecer simpático, pero Ginny no le devolvía la sonrisa –Ginny quiero que sepas que aunque Bill y Charley esten lejos, Fred y George vayan a abrir su propio negocio y Percy… bueno, ese traidor… ya lo sabes… Quiero… en fin… aunque no esten mucho tiempo contigo, y aunque nos enfademos… yo siempre te apoyaré y… Ginny siempre serás mi hermana y eso nada puede cambiarlo- a Ginny la temblaba el chocolate en la mano

-¡Oh por favor!- murmuró con la voz tomada –Hermione no tiene nada que ver… es solo que…

-¿Te sientes sola?- titubeó Ron aquello que Hermione les había dicho. Casi se sentía rídiculo. Ginny asintió con un leve puchero –Que tonta eres, seis hermanos, nuestros padres, la cantidad de primos, tíos ect… 3 lechuzas y un perro y te sientes sola…- Los ojos de Ginny hecharon chispas y al momento Ron se llevó la mano a la boca.

-¿Un perro! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que escondíais algo en el garage!- Ginny se levantó de un brinco, Ron iba a negarlo todo en vano cuando Ginny se le hechó al cuello, y lo abrazó unos segundos en los que Ron sintió como se iba llenando un extraño vacio que se había alimentado de las diiscusiones con su hermana.

-Vaya… si llego a saber que un chucho valdría para hacer las paces Harry y yo lo hubieramos adoptado hace semanas…

-¿Qué lo habeis adoptado!- Exclamó Ginny separandose de su hermano sin soltarle de los hombros.

-¡Mierda!- Se quejó Ron

-¡Oh Harry es un cielo! Le dije que no me comprara nada y aún asi se las ha ingeniado para hacerme un regalo…

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Que yo tambien he participado! En casa esta la caseta de Sharko, su correa y un saco de comida para animales, lo envie por vía hipógrifo.- Ginny volvió a estrecharle.

-¡Gracias, gracias Ron! Eres el mejor hermano…- Ron se infló de orgullo

-Ja, eso ya lo se.

-¿Puedo bajar a verlo?- Ron titubeó, pero ¡Que demonios! Con lo contenta que estaba Ginny no se iba a negar.

-¡Venga anda, no perdamos el tiempo!

Salieron de la casa haciendo el menor ruido posible, no se vistieron, se pusieron los abrigos sobre el pijama y corrieron hacia la playa donde Harry y Hermione hablaban sobre la carrera de auror despues de su discusión sobre Ginny.

-¡Eh chicos, estamos aquí!- Hermione los divisó antes que Harry, la varita de Ginny chisporroteó unas lucecillas de colores que le indicaron a los muchachos que se acercaran; estos llegaron hacía los pelirrojos hermanos.

-Harry, ¿Qué te crees que haces con mi novia de madrugada a la orilla del mar eh?- Harry sonrió

-Pues nada, vernos a escondidas, pero nos habeis pillado, que se le va a hacer- Hermione también rió. Ginny se lanzó al cuello de Harry.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por el perrito!- Harry reaccionó mirando a Ron muy sorprendido, Hermione hizo una señal con el dedo indice en horizontal cerca de su cuello, un gesto claramente amenazante hacia Ron, que alzaba los hombros con resignación. -¿Vas a convencer tu a mi madre de que nos lo quedemos?- Harry emitió un ruidito indeciso una especie de "am…" que se quedo suspendido en el aire mientras Ginny tiraba de su mano hacia el garage, la puerta se abrió, Hermione encendió una luz, y en el fondo de la estancia de un amasijo de mantitas cercado por unos improvisados cartones, un cachorro grande de raza indefinida entre un pastor aleman y un mastín voluminoso, asomaba el hocico ancho, oscuro y los ojos negros y brillantes, sus grandes orejas se plegaban hacia delante y hacia atrás, alternando la escucha y la sumisión, era como un peluche de zarpas grandes y esponjosas, y sumirada era ala vez tierna y asustadiza, su postura desgarbada sobre la alfombrilla incitaba a cogerlo y achucharlo, que era justamente lo que pensaba hacer Ginny, pero el animalito corrió a esconderse.

-Chsss…- dijo Ron alzando una mano –dejadme a mí- Ron se acercó al bultitó bajo la mantita, se agachó y llamó al animal –Sharko, Sharko ven aquí, tengo una chuleta.- Hermione bufó, ¿Cómo iba a saber el animal que era una "chuleta"? Aún asi, Hermione no podía ocultar que el atípico comportamiento "dulce" de Ron hacia el animal la conmovía. –Para que lo sepas Hermione- empezó a recitar Ron con aires de sabiondo- Los perros se guían por el tono de la voz.- Hemione hizo algo asi como "¡Pfff!" pero se calló cuando el cachorrito se acercó a la mano que Ron le tendía, la olisqueó y se dejo coger en brazos.

-¡Oh pero que preciosidad!- Exclamó Hermione

-¡Es una monada!- La apoyo Ginny que se apresuró a acercarse a su hermano

-Mira, esta es tu dueña, es un poco insoportable pero te acostumbrarás- Ginny ignoró el comentario de Ron, cogió al cachorro en brazos y este le dio dos esfusivos lametazos

-¡Traicionero! ¡Creía que yo era tu dueño preferido! (esto no puede ser…) Espera un momento, dejamelo- Ginny le dio la espalda

-¿Qué hablas? Ahora lo tengo yo- Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas

-¡Ginny no seas desagradecida!

-¡Es mi regalo! ¿Verdad Harry?

-Emmm…

-Y además, ¿Por qué lo has puesto Sharpo? ¡Es un nombre horrible!

-¡Pero bueno!- Se quejó Ron –Yo solo quería evitar que lo llamaras algo parecido a Pigwidgeon, u otro nombre de esos interminables que tu le pones a nuestras mascotas

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Por favor, cuando papa trajo a la tortuga la llamaste Rosmertálea!- Harry se rascó la frente y Hermione suspiró.

Fuera el tiempo era esplendido y la costa brillaba radiante con la luz de la luna. Hermione se alejaba de la mano de un Ron que sermoneaba sobre el egoísmo de su hermana, mientras la muchacha de pelo alborotado le despedía con resignación. Ginny lo abrazaba por la citura y apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda de él, Harry sgiró entre sus brazos y la miró fijamente, Ginny en aquel momento parecía completamente segura de que no habría nada que pudiera romper aquel momento de felicidad; Se sentaron sobre la fina arena fría y algo humeda de la playa, en silenció perdieron la vista hacia la luz del faro en el horizonte, Harry sentía los ojos de Ginny clavados en él, centelleaban, y le sonreían con humedad. Harry acercó la yema de su dedo indice a la superficie arenosa y la deslizo marcando algunas lineas rectas y otras curvas que dibujaron dos palabras, Ginny sonrió y acercó tambien su mano y escribió otras dos palabras a continuación. El tiempo se había parado en seco después de leerlas, el rubor del mar y la calidez de sus besos le restaron importancia a todo pensamiento, mientras sus labios jugaban a evadir el frío, y sus cuerpos se acercaban y sus ropas se rozaban en un abrazo junto al mar. Harry odió que aquellos besos, quizás los últimos que se dieran, estuvieran sumidos en la meláncolía y un lejano cariño, mientras Ginny ponía toda la pasión.

No mucho más tarde se alejaban amarrados dejando atrás las palabras que el mar borraba poco a poco. "Te quiero… para siempre"

Aquello hacía aúnmás triste pensar que la navidad acababa en un par de días.

* * *

_**Hola a todos/as :P Sobre el acertijo, como veo que no os llama la atención seguiré la historia y ya habrán más y se descubriran otras cosas más adelante. Chao.**_

_**Luxx:** Hola, ¿Cómo estas? Yo tb estoy deseando escribir más de R/Hr, porque es mi pareja favorita, haber si me dan ya las vacaciones de navidad. Sobre las escenas un poco más "tenebrosas" pues bueno, estoy empezando a escribir de ese tipo, y en el proximo fic habrán bastantes, asi que más me vale hacerlo bien… ya sabes, si tienes algún consejo respecto a eso, dimelo.  Pues nada wapa, muchas gracias, un besito y nos leemos PrOxiMamEntE… ;P _

_**Kittysakurita**: ¡Hola! Bueno, la verdad es que primero tengo que decirte que estoy encantada de que me menciones lo de Ginny, porque yo, como soy bastante sentimental… me centro en que se "vea" que los personajes tienen tambien sus dilemas morales y sentimentales y no solo en torno a la pareja protagonista sino tb entre hermanos. En fin, soy asi de dramática yo :P Espero que te haya gustado la reconciliación de Ginny y Ron. Un besito. _

**Tabatas:** Wolasss! Sobre Ginny, bueno, Ron la pregunta en este cap si son pueden ser celos a Hermione, ella dice que no y Ginny tb lo niega, pero al parecer podría haber un poco de ello. En todo caso yo creo que es más soledad, angustia, y bno… algunos secretos que se guarda que no la dejan tranquila. Un besito guapa, yo tb espero la actualización de tu historia.

_**LizZid** ¿Cómo andas ? Ya sabes lo que pasa con las actualizaciones, sin embargo creo que yo no tardo de demasiado, quizás quince dias, pero es que el tiempo pasa a una velocidad! En fin chica, gracias por continuar leyendo, ya sabes que un RR de cualquier tipo que muestre que estas ahí me deja la mar de contenta, ciao! ;) _

**Lalwen** ¡Vaya por Dios! ¿Tu sabes lo que me esmeré en ese mail que te mande? TT no me digas que lo voy a tener que re escribir, chikilla, ¡Vacia esa bandeja! Muchas gracias por dejarme comentarios, por continuar leyendo y por tu sinceridad, me encanta que se me hagan criticas y que me digas lo que piensas, es algo que admiro, y que no me molesta para nada. Espero que me puedas comentar que te ha parecido este cap, y con toda tu sinceridad, sobre lo del cumpleaños de Ginny creo q t conteste y sobre lo de Luna en Griffindor, aunqeu se q eso seria casi imposible, pues bno, a mi se me metio en la cabeza y lo escribí aun sabiendo que eso no puede pasar. Pero ¿Quién sabe? :P Un beso.

_**Yalimie: **¡Jajaja! ¡Menos mal que ibas a ser breve! No te preocupes, ni siquiera te esfuezes por ser breve, pq me encanta que me escribas todo lo qeu se te pasa por la cabeza :) Ah y dime que tal la prueba de geografia. _

_Sobre la auto estima de Ginny, bno, es que hay cosas sobre ella que todavía no se han desvelado en el fic y es por eso que anda más decaída. ;) Sobre los obliviates en realidad no es el unico hechizo que practica, y ademas de todos es el mas insignificante... ¡ejem ejem! el objetivo de eso hechizos es... ¡secreto! _

_Sobre algun idiota que se interponga.. jisjisjis! No diré nada! un beso Yali! me despido!_

_**Rosy:** ¡Encantada de seguir teniendote al otro lado! ;) Bueno, en este cap todos han sido bastante felices!! ¡Un besito! _

_**Iraty Rowling:** Hola... Bueno, tu no te preocupes escribe cuando puedas :) un besito! pd ¡Todavia vas por el tres? :P_

_**Galadriel:** Hi! Me alegro de que te gustara "volando con Harry" a mí es uno de los fics que he escrito, que no son muchos, que mas me gustan, con sus fallos, claro, porque soy muy quisquillosa :P pero es totalmente romantico. nn Sobre Ginny, pasan muchas cosas, y la mayoría no se han dicho nn pero en esta cap Hermione las desvela con su gran psicología ;) Por otra parte, me encanta que me digais que partes del fic os gustan más, esa parte de Ron preocupado a mi me gustó mucho imaginarla, sobre todo porque Ron es un poco… reservado con sus sentimientos, (o asi lo veo yo) y me gustaba ponerle enuna situación en la que efusivamente abrazara a Harry. Bueno, pues nada espero que te guste este cap, y que me digas que te ha parecido más interesante. Un besito!_

_**Orla Potter:** Si, los RR reflejan mucho, sobre tdo el interés, por eso recibir algunos como el tuyo, en los que se nota que se ha tomado un tiempo, que, nunca nos sobra, en escribir, es un halago. (aunqeu todos los RR lo son, eso por supuesto) ¡Que me voy por las ramas! En serio, muchas gracias, me hace mucha ilusion ver tantas lineas en un RR  Sobre Ginny pues es que hay muchas cosas que no se han dicho y que tardarán en aclararse, en todo caso si estas en lo cierto de que lleva un peso q Harry no aprecia porque no sabe lo que esta ocurriendo, y que es posible que confunda… A mi Ginny me encanta, en realidad parece fuerte y divertida, un poco al aire de los gemelos, pero dentro no es como parece. Sobre como se enteran de la relacion entre Harry y Ginny es porque lo dice Molly, lo que no se ha dicho es como se entera Molly ;) Bueno Orla, espero continuar leyendo tus RR, un abrazo  muchas gracias. Sobre el acertijo ya sabes…_

_**Andy:** Me vas a matar, por favor tienes que mandarme tu hist de nuevo porfis. No hace falta que me escribas nada, solo mandamelo. Tu mail lo contestaré pronto, es un poco largo y sobre todo habla de lo que me mandaste. ¡Estoy deseando que lo leas! Solo dame un par de días más (malditos examenes!) bueno, haber que te parece este cap, es mas largo que el resto, y me esforzado más :P un besillo wapa. _

**Lialy**: jajaja, no te preocupes! No pasa nada porque tardes en dejarme un RR, a mi con que me pongas "lo he leido" me vale, peor comprendo la falta d etiempo, a mi tb me pasa. Venga! Un abrazo! Nos leemos!

_**Jalogon:** ¿Cómo te va? Bueno, ya veremos que tal lo de la sugerencia, sobre y Ginny y Dumbledore, quien sabe... Bueno, pues nos seguimos leyendo, tanto aquí como cuando actualices ;) Chao!_


	7. Capitulo 7

_Nota de la autora: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, ya sabeis que esto no es típico en mi, muchas gracias por leer, y espero que sigais dejandome vuestras opiniones y comentarios. BESAZOS!_

**Capitulo 7**_"Adiós navidad…"_

El fuego crepitaba a lo lejos en el oscuro salón de reuniones de la mansión Black en Grimauld Place. El abeto navideño emitía destellos intermitentes de luces doradas, y un villancico sereno y casi inaudible serpenteaba tan ligero como una nube de vapor cálido, a los oídos de la pareja.

Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas y las piernas formando un ángulo de noventa grados, su espalda se recostaba en la pared, y sus brazos se extendían; su voz susurrante se escucho por encima del villancico, y arrastró a la pequeña muchacha que lo observaba junto al abeto.

-Ven Ginny, siéntate conmigo.

Ginebra Weasley sentía palpitaciones en todo su cuerpo y quería llorar, pero cambio su llanto por un gesto retador. Caminó despacio hacia el muchacho y se arrodillo con las manos anudadas en su pecho, frente a él y entre sus rodillas. Ginny tragó saliva. Su flequillo se pegaba a su frente sudorosa, y tenía las manos muy frías. Temblaba.

-Se lo que me vas a decir- Le dijo la joven con el rostro afligido y conteniendo el nudo que se le comenzaba a formar en la garganta y que no podía aflojar.

-¿Si?

-Si

La melodía navideña era lo único que rompía aquel silencio, haciendo de lo que debía ser una melodía entrañable, un acompañamiento burlesco.

-Por favor, no lo hagas, no tiene sentido.

-¿Eso crees?- Ginny asintió al muchacho

-Estoy segura de ello, él ya lo sabe, y tu no puedes evitar nada de lo que pase. Yo estoy dentro de ti y él lo sabe. Yo se lo dije.

-No te entiendo, pero tampoco importa, porque esta claro que es lo que va a pasar, ahora, en este momento.- Ginny sollozó con fuerza y el muchacho le tapo la boca con la mano, inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás e incorporándose cada vez más sobre ella. En ese momento Ginny no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas.- Besame por última vez.

El cuerpo del mago flanqueaba con brazos y piernas apoyados en el suelo cualquier intento de escapatoria de la muchacha, que se encontraba profundamente conmocionada. Los labios de Harry se acercaban cada vez más a los de ella, hasta que la beso, era un beso frío y ácido, un roce exento de ternura, Ginny sintió unas terribles ganas de escupir.

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunto al muchacho

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Harry no me dejara- La joven bruja comenzó a forcejear contra aquel extraño con la apariencia equivocada.

-Harry Potter es un iluso, un ingenuo, que te abandonará. Tu lo sabes, lo tienes aquí- La yema del dedo del farsante dio dos golpecitos en la frente de la joven Weasly.

-Te equivocas, Harry no caerá dos veces en la misma piedra.

-Harry Potter es un ignorante. No sabe nada de la vida, no tiene el valor suficiente… ni la inteligencia.- Ginny temblaba de ira aprisionada por los brazos del extraño.

-¿Tienes miedo? Tienes miedo, es cierto, no quieres que yo me entrometa, porque, de alguna manera, sabes el principio y el final de la profecía, pero no sabe como sucederá ¿No es cierto?- El falso Harry agarró a Ginny del cuello y presionó sus dedos alrededor de su garganta.

-No te entrometas.

-Sal de mi mente.

-Dos mocosos no podrán conmigo. Bastarda.- De repente una voz silbante inundó el lugar y de aquella frívola imitación de Harry Potter, se adueñó una mueca de pasmo y terror. Ginny movía los labios mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente. -¿Cómo has aprendido?- Los muebles del cuarto temblaban y de Ginny se apoderaba un resplandor verde pálido -¿Cómo es posible?

¡¿Cómo puedes saber Pársel?!

* * *

Harry Potter, el verdadero Harry Potter, dio un respingo y se levantó de un salto de la cama, cubierto en sudor. Y con la certeza de que jamás había tenido un sueño tan extraño. Soñó consigo mismo, alguien idéntico a él que, con su propia voz, se hizo la misma pregunta que él al final del sueño.

Harry golpeó tímidamente con los nudillos la puerta del cuarto de su amigo Ron, era la primera vez que Harry y Ron dormían bajo el mismo techo en habitaciones separadas, no se escuchó nada y Harry insistió. Harry sabía que era demasiado temprano, pero necesitaba hablar con su mejor amigo, así que, al no obtener respuesta giró el pomo paso al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras su espalda, lo que vio al alzar la vista lo dejo totalmente estupefacto durante un espacio de tiempo relativamente largo.

Con la boca entre abierta y realmente sorprendido, intentó asimilar que, Hermione Granger, la seria, madura y certera, Hermione Granger, estaba acostada en una de las camas para huéspedes, cubierta por una gruesa manta que dejaba entrever sus hombros desnudos; y, aún más visiblemente desnudo, Ronald Weasley, con su pelirrojo cabello sumamente encrespado, la rodeaba con un brazo nada endeble por encima de sus hombros y sus labios muy cercanos al cabello de la joven.

Pero lo más grave no era la impresión que aquella estampa causaba en la sensibilidad de Harry, sino que la puerta del recibidor se abrió en el piso de abajo y la voz inconfundible de los gemelos Wesley y de Arthur Wesley revolotearon hasta el cuarto atravesando la gruesa puerta de la habitación. Amablemente la voz de la Sra. Granger contestaba a diversas cuestiones de Arthur. A aquello le siguieron varios gritos, primero los de Hermione y Ron al escuchar a sus padres, segundo los de Hermione y Ron al ver a Harry, y tercero los del propio Harry cuando Ginny entró.

-¡Por todos los santos!- Exclamó Ginny conmocionada -¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Ya os lo explicaré!- contestó una Hermione visiblemente ruborizada -¡Por favor entretener a nuestros padres!- Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la peligrosa visión de Hermione incorporándose repentinamente (a pesar de que Hermione era lo suficientemente precavida como para amarrarse bien la sabana al cuerpo), y Ron parecía petrificado.

-¡Mo-moveos!- Dijo el pelirrojo por fin. Ante aquel mandato nervioso se produjo la estampida. Harry decidió tirarse escaleras a bajo improvisando mil maniobras para salvar el pellejo de su amigo, pero Ginny lo paró.

-Vienen Fred y George- Susurró la muchacha –No te preocupes por la Sra Granger, no nos despertaría.

-No estamos dormidos.

-Ella no lo sabe. Metete en tu habitación, no pasará nada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- Un pequeño ladrido interrumpió la discusión, Sarko movía la colita en medio del pasillo.

-Si oyes gritar a mi madre no te preocupes. Es que ha visto al perro.- Harry sonrió nervioso, todavía no lograba ordenar las imágenes en su cabeza, empezando por aquel sueño y continuando con lo que acababa de ver. Cuando se dispuso a dar la vuelta Ginny le cogió del hombro con una fuerza sorprendente, Harry giró sobre sus talones y recibió un profundo y apasionado beso que duró unos escasos segundos-¿Sabes que quiere decir lo que acabamos de ver?- Harry negó estupefacto, sentía que cualquier otra sorpresa más le produciría una angina de pecho. –Quiere decir que somos libres, y que mi hermano ya no me da ningún ejemplo a seguir. –Ginny le guiñó un ojo, y justo, como ella pronostico, los gemelos subieron la escalera. Ginny cogió a Sarko en brazos.

-Uau- dijo Fred

-Vaya- Continuó George

-¿Un perro?- Dijeron ambos al unísono. Ginny asintió.

-De moi- Dijo Ginny

-Es mejor que huyamos- Dijo uno de los gemelos con un gesto solemne

-Yo no quiero escuchar a mama. Por cierto. ¿Dónde esta Ronnie?

-Si, tenemos una sorpresita para él- En ese momento Harry empezó a notar que le palpitaban las sienes. Ginny, con una seguridad aplastante, intervino.

-Ron esta ocupado

-¿Ocupado, a las ocho de la mañana?- Ginny miró de soslayo a Harry

-Ocupadísimo, ¿Verdad Harry?- Harry sintió unas repentinas ganas de asesinar a Ginny

-¿Ocupado en que?- insistió George.

-¡Comprobarlo vosotros mismos!- Exclamó la pelirroja como si sus hermanos se hallaran a kilómetros de ella -¡Pasad a la habitación de Ron y lo comprobáis!- En ese momento Harry captó lo que pretendía Ginny, los gemelos siempre hacían lo que les venía en gana, y puesto que iban a entrar de todas maneras lo mejor era advertir a la pareja.

-¡Muy bien Ginny, no hace falta que nos grites!- Se burlo Fred, puso la mano en el pomo del cuarto de Ron y abrió la puerta de par en par. Harry sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho. En la habitación Ron se abrochaba con elegancia el último botón de la camisa, la habitación olía agradablemente a colonia masculina.

-Vaya, vaya hermanito. Si que estas ocupado- No había ni rastro de la bruja, pero tampoco de la capa invisible de Harry encima de su baúl, que guardaba con sus cosas en la habitación de Ron porque era la más amplia.

-¿Te estas poniendo guapo para que Tía Rosee se trague sus palabras este año?- cuestionó Fred, Harry no tenía ni idea de quien era tía Rosee. Su pelirrojo amigo levantó una ceja y asintió, cuando salió de la habitación y Harry le miró con una admiración extraña que no sabía de donde salía, su amigo le guiñó el ojo muy optimista. Harry se sintió de repente pequeñito y poco hombre al lado de su amigo.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar- murmuró el mago entornando sus ojos verdes y con una pícara sonrisa

-Bueno… si te empeñas…

* * *

-¡¡¡¡¡UN PERRO!!!!!- Exclamaba la señora Wesley intentando forzar una sonrisa ante los Granger –un cachorrito adorable…- El cachorrito adorable en cuestión se escondía en las piernas de Arthur Wesley, con el que hizo buenas migas en cuestión de segundos.

-Se lo encontraron abandonado hace un par de días, y nos vimos incapaces de decirlos que se deshicieran de él- Explicó el señor Granger, que, al contrario que su mujer, conocía la verdadera historia de Sarko y se había convertido en un cómplice digno de admirar de la pequeña treta.- La Sra Wesley continuaba haciendo gestos extraños hacia el animal y tenía un tic pronunciado en el pie, seguramente estaba pensando en el pelo, las babas y las orinas que el animal repartiría por su casa y por el jardín. Sin embargo Ginny estaba bien acomodada entre su hermano Bill y su padre, a los que comentaba sus hipótesis sobre la indefinida raza de Sarko.

Aprovechando que las familias se enfrascaban en conversaciones diferentes y que la Sra Wesley estaba demasiado ocupada intentando paliar a base de sorbos de té y polvorones su estado nervioso, Harry se dirigió a Ron y a Hermione interrumpiendo su intercambio de sonrisitas.

En cuanto Hermione intuyó que era lo que quería cuestionar Harry se unió a formular hipótesis con Ginny, Bill y Charlie, totalmente aterrorizada; y adelantándose Ron a las palabras de Harry le dijo:

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

-¡Es increíble!- Exclamó Harry

-¿Pero no recibiste mi carta?- Le preguntó Ron extrañado

-¿Cómo fue?- Volvió a exclamar el mago sin escuchar la pregunta del pelirrojo.

-Uff…- suspiro Ron –No debería hablar contigo de esto, pero Hermione y yo suponíamos que algún día tendríais que saberlo y decidimos contar los más básico…

-…Ya

-¡Es increíble!

-¿De verdad?- Ron asintió emocionado

-…Si… es… precioso

-Bueno, no te pongas sentimental.

-De verdad, es lo más mágico que me ha ocurrido jamás.- Los muchachos se enfrascaron en una atrevida conversación totalmente ruborizados.

-La verdad es que es muy complicado… y extraño…decía Ron, después de comentar superficialmente la mecánica del acto en sí.

-¿Extraño? Bueno, debe de serlo… Lo extraño es imaginar que tu… que fue… no lo se, si fuera con otra chica quizás pudiera hacerte 50.000 preguntas mas, pero tratándose de Hermione…

-Si, lo mismo digo, si fuera otra chica yo te contaría todo con pelos y señales, pero es que… es ella.

-Que me cuentes demasiado implica imaginar demasiado- Los muchachos asintieron con pesadumbre.

-Que pena…

-Si…-Se hizo el silencio entre ambos.

-Creo que será mejor que dejemos el tema.- Planteó Harry –Solo una pregunta más: ¿Te sientes más… más mayor?- Ron dudó con aires de entendido

-Lo cierto es que sí. Pero ¿Sabes otra cosa? Que ahora pienso continuamente en lo mismo.

-Que pervertido…

-¡No te burles! ¡Puede llegar a ser terrible!

-Pero, oye, ¿Estáis locos? ¿Cómo se os ocurre acostaros juntos en casa de Hermione? ¿Y Hermione, en que estaba pensando?

-Hermione es sorprendente…- Dijo Ron atontado

-¡Ron, por favor!

-¿Ves? A esto me refería… ¡Ejem! El caso es que supuestamente sus padres y los míos llegaban a mediodía y por eso… ¡Bueno, el amor tiene sus locuras!- Harry se quedo en silencio unos segundos, se rascó el mentón y miro con una sonrisa maliciosa a su amigo.

-¿Y que pasaría si a tu hermana y a mí nos diera por hacer locuras?- Ron suspiró con resignación.

-¿Sabes Harry? Hacer las locuras que os venga en gana, pero a mi no me las cuentes.- Harry sonrió y los muchachos se sostuvieron la mirada amistosamente.

Pasearon durante un largo rato y deshicieron el camino a casa con bolsas de polvorones y turrón.

-Estas son una de las mejores navidades de mi vida Harry- Confesó Ron

-Si, bueno no estan mal-corroboró Harry. Llamaron al timbre.

* * *

-¿Y como es mi hermano en esa situación?- Peguntó Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios a una tozuda Hermione que acariciaba con tanta fuerza a su gato Crokshans que este se cansó y huyo despavorido.

-Te he dicho que no me preguntes tonterías. Lo que paso, paso, y punto.

-Herm, yo se que estas deseando contarlo…

-Vaya, pues te equivocas.- Hermione, bufó. –¡Vale, tienes razón! Voy a explotar sino te lo cuento. Pero es muy personal y Ron y yo hemos acordado solo hablaros lo más superficialmente posib…

-Bla bla bla… Venga, por favor, dime, ¿Cómo es?- Hermione contesto a las preguntas de la muchacha con simples afirmaciones o negaciones, hasta que comenzó a extenderse un poco más.

-Si te digo la verdad tampoco es como imaginaba, no al principio, por lo menos.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es que ni para eso vale mi hermano!

-¡No seas tonta! No me refiero a tu hermano … Lo que quiero decir es que puede ser decepcionante.- Ginny reflexionó

-¿Cómo es mi hermano?

-Cariñoso

-Lo sabía

-¿Cómo?

-Que lo sabía. Te quiere muchísimo, y cuando quiere es muy sensible.- Hermione sonrió

-A ti también te quiere mucho- Ginny la devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Sabes? En cierta forma todos estamos mucho más unidos este año, tras todo lo que ha pasado…- Ginny asintió con la cabeza gacha, Hermione extendió la mano y levantó el rostro de la pelirroja por el mentón. –¿Por que has estado tan distante estos días? No eran celos, ¿Verdad? -Ginny negó

-No, para nada… La verdad es que desde que te conocí he intentado seguir tu ejemplo, te he admirado mucho, y todavía te admiro, tienes tanto control, eres tan decidida…- Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro sarcástico.

-No te confundas Ginny, a veces las personas nos envolvemos en una imagen que no es del todo cierta.

-Me temo que si. Pero eres una de las personas más maduras que conozco.

-Gracias- contestó Hermione ruborizándose y mirando hacia otro lado -pero no es oro todo lo que reluce…

-Hermione, en muchas ocasiones yo… yo no tengo ni idea de que hacer… Harry… es una persona tan extraña y tan importante… me siento muy presionada, no se como apoyarle, como alentarle, ni como ayudarle sin que piense que me da lástima, parece que no, pero es incluso más orgulloso que mi hermano.

-No te preocupes Ginny, se tu misma, Harry solo busca sinceridad, no le gusta que le traten como a una víctima, aunque muchas veces los sea.

-Me he dado cuenta de ello- Hermione se acercó a Ginny y la abrazo, la muchacha respondió a aquel gesto de afecto. Se separaron y Hermione se limpió una lagrimilla.

-Mira ¿Te gusta como he adornado mi habitación?- Hermione se incorporó como si nada hubiera pasado –En estos calcetines mis padres me guardaban chucherias cuando era pequeña, dependiendo de cómo me comportara.

-Seguramente siempre tendrías los calcetines llenos- Ginny se levantó también y se puso a su lado, las chicas se miraron, Hermione se dirigió a su tocador y sacó un anillo de plata de uno de los pequeños cajones, movió la varita y el nombre bordado en su calcetín se convirtió en el nombre de Ginny, donde dejo caer la sortija.

-Pide un deseo Ginny- Ginny cerró los ojos, los abrió y asintió. Entonces sacó el anillo y lo puso en una cadenita que llevaba al cuello. –Feliz navidad.

* * *

-¡Harry, Harry!- Exclamaba Ginny con Sarko mordiéndola los tobillos, y dejando caer el baúl al suelo con estrépito -¡Ron, Hermione! ¡Mirad! ¡Más regalos!- Ron abrió la boca maravillado, el señor Wesley rodeó con el brazo a su mujer. Los muchachos se abalanzaron al pie del gran abeto en medio del comedor, acababan de llegar de nuevo a la madriguera, el último día de vacaciones navideñas, Harry no tenía ni idea de que contenía aquel paquetito, pues no parecía ser ni un jersey ni una bolsa de chucherías. Le dieron unas ganas repentinas de abrazar a todos los Wesley a la vez, era el último modelo de guantes protectores para quiditch, especiales para cazador, y que impedían que las palmas se le llenaran de callosidades en los partidos, además, de los guantes revoloteó una snitch de oro, con unas alas preciosas y brillantes como la purpurina, mil veces mas impactante que las snitch de los mundiales, y tras estos dos regalos un pequeño almanaque _"El manual del cazador profesional, todas las tácticas" _abajo, en letras pequeñas decía: _suscripción gratuita al semanario "Snitch" _Harry se emocionó, habían montones de paquetitos más rezando su nombre. Miró a su alrededor, Ginny se metía con Sarko en una caseta para perros, regalo de Ron, y Hermione se fascinaba con el juego de instrumentos para fabricar pociones, los libros sobre historia de Dustramg y Beauxbaton, y la enciclopedia de _"Animales alados y su importancia en el mundo mágico" _Harry se sentía como en un sueño, y aún mejor cuando supo que aquellos regalos no solo provenían de los Weasly y de la Orden, sino que también de los compañeros del colegio, lo que lo ponía en un compromiso, y esa tarde irían al callejón Diagon a responder a aquel detalle.

Aunque todos habían abierto sus paquetes, y Ron tiraba fotos como un loco con una cámara regalo de los hermanos Crevey, Harry observó ensimismado a su principal fuente de esperanza y de alegría, cuando esta, con sus enormes ojos nacarados le sonrió y le señaló una tarjeta.

_Querido Harry:_

_Este año ha sido el mejor de mi vida, espero estar siempre a tu lado, y que nunca me separes de ti. Estaré contigo pase lo que pase, lo quieras o no. Porque eres mi mejor regalo de navidad, y nada podrá sustituirte. Lo que viene en el paquetito es un amuleto, tuve que guardarlo durante cuatro años siguiendo cierto ritual. Te protegerá, a ti y a mi. _

_Siempre tuya: Ginny._

Harry se levantó lentamente, y obviando la presencia de los Weasly se arrodilló frente a Ginny, extendió los brazos, y la dio un fuerte abrazo. Todos los contemplaron estupefactos, un flash inundó el comedor, Harry y Ginny se miraron con los ojos brillantes, y pronto Sarko se los unió para babearlos la cara, Ron efectuó un placaje que le desencajo a Harry todos los huesos y Hermione, como era de esperar, se emocionó. Los gemelos liberaron serpientes-serpentinas que estallaban al mínimo roce, y pronto el chocolate caliente, los churros, el turrón, y el roscón de reyes formaron parte del decorado familiar de la Madriguera.

La última fiesta navideña se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche, todos acabaron por ir a sus camas tambaleándose y con el sabor de la hidromiel y la cerveza de mantequilla en sus labios, Arthur Wesley y Harry contemplaban a Ginny dormitar sobre el sofá con Sarko en su regazo hecho un ovillo.

-Harry, me alegro de que seas tú- Murmuró el Señor Wesley, y se perdió escaleras arriba. Harry se acercó entonces a la muchacha acurrucada, Sarko fue el único que abrió los ojos, Harry le rascó la cabecita, este bostezo y volvió a acomodarse sobre Ginny, en cuyas orejas brillaban los pendientes que Harry la regalo.

-Ginny…- murmuró Harry sin intención de despertar a la muchacha- pensé en dejarte Ginny, lo admito, y parece que tu, de alguna manera, te diste cuenta. Tendrás que perdonar mi egoísmo, pero… quiero que sigas conmigo… –Ginny se movió y emitió un sonido indefinido, Harry la acarició la mejilla suavemente y sin perder ni un momento la mirada de su rostro rosado. Ginny murmuró algo.

-…Galletas…- Harry sonrió.

-"Galletas… Bueno, no era esa la respuesta que esperaba"- Se dijo para sí mismo, y levanto a Ginny en brazos como sino pesara nada, Sarko muy hábilmente consiguió se transportado sobre la muchacha, que aterrizó en su colchó mullido, con un suave beso en la frente.

-"He decidido seguir contigo, con todo lo que eso conlleva, espero que tu también."

* * *

_Iraty Rowling: Hola Iraty, no te preocupes tu lee cuando te apetezca y con tranquilidad, y cndo lo hagas, me dejas el RR. Me alegro de que te guste, ya se va acercando el final, en los dos ultimos caps se descubriran bstntes cosas. Un beso._

_ElyBarchu: Creo que te deje un RR en tu fic, aunque no estoy completamente segura. Muchas gracias por leer, me alegro d que te guste, muchos besos _

_Yalimie: Hola Yali! Me alegro mucho d q aprobaras todo y de que te guste mi manera de acabar los caps nn no pdo enrollarme mucho (ya t contaré) asi que perdona si mis respuestas son breves. Un abrazo!! (Pero sigue dejando RRs porfi!)_

_Orla Potter: Hola wapa, ¿Cómo estas? nn ME alegro de que te hayan gustado precisamente esas partes del fic que a mi tb me gustan, como la relacion fraternal entre Ginny y Ron  finalmente pensé que en un principio Harry no dejará a Ginny, pero todavía hay muchas sorpresas por ahí… Un abrazo, espero q este cap tb t guste  _

_Degna: En principio "Volando con Harry" acabo, pero si quereis pueo hacer algun tipo de cap extra. Como le decía a Orla finalmente parece que las cosas han cambiado un poco de rumbo, pero quizas es solo lo q parece ¡ejem! Bueno, espero que no dejes de escribirme, muchas gracias. Pd Eso de que hayas leido dos veces el cap me ha dejado OO alucinando ¡GRACIAS!_

_Maga y Angls: Siento haber tardado tanto esta vez en actualizar, lo siento mucho, pero espero que vuestros RRs no cesen  Un abrazo._

_Tabatas: ¿Cómo te va? Te dije ya lo que me gusto el final de tu fic? Si acaso no te lo digo ahora  Espero q este cap t haya gustado. Un abrazo tabatas _

_Giny84: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Muchas Gracias por dejarme tus comentarios! Sobre el acertijo esta muy cerquita, bueno casi casi aciertas, en realidad el acertijo se refiere a varias cosas. Un abrazo!_

_AnaCathy Black: ¡Hola!!! Me alegro mucho d seguir tniendote al otro lado! nn Tb t digo como a Ginny84 que has casi acertado con el acertijoy t agradezco haberlo toamdo en cuenta. Sobre Molly… no dire nada d momento…Me alegra q te haya gustado el detalle dl perro, un beso!!! _

_Iraty Rowling: Seguire ocn esta historia, todavía le quedan varios caps cn bstnte accion y otro tipo de romanticismo… El nombre de Sarko ya dirá Ron de donde salió ;) BESAZOS!_

_MeriWeasly: Eres un encanto, perdona que haya tardado tantisimo en actualizar, ojala no te hayas aburrido de esperar ¿Qué te ha parecido este cap? Un abrazo!!!!!!!! _


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8** _Atando cabos_

Ginny Weasly no cabía en su asombro, no esperaba encontrarse en el desván de su propia casa frente a frente con su profesor de pociones, a pesar, de que en Grimauld Place tuviera que haberle visto la cara demasiadas veces para su gusto. Snape se encontraba sentado en una improvisada butaca vieja, y ella, de pie, titubeando, nunca había estado a solas con un adulto que le pareciera tan conocido y desconocido a la vez.

Lo cierto era que, a pesar del trato especialmente desagradable que recibía de aquel profesor, y de lo que el trío les había contado de él, el profesor Snape le producía, además de cierto desdén, una profunda lastima, Ginny, creía ver en lo más profundo de su espesa y negra mirada, y en cada surco afligido de su rostro, un pasado turbulento, una frustración acompañada de diversas angustias. Pensaba en todo aquello con los ojos entrecerrados, inmiscuyéndose más y más en los ojos oscuros, cuando el profesor rompió el silencio con su voz grave y dejada.

-Conmigo no practiques Weasly- Ginny dio un respingo, no había pretendido meterse en la mente del profesor, y sin duda no lo conseguiría, pero, aún así, se había sentido inundada por una intuitiva sensación de poder llegar a conocer que era lo que llevaba al profesor a cubrirse con su propia amargura, para ser invulnerable. –Sin embargo, espero que si hayas podido practicar con las ratas…

-Si profesor, pase varias noches en esa asquerosa sala de torturas.

-Que yo sepa Srta. Weasly, ya no se tortura a nadie hay dentro.

-Eso será porque usted no ha estado allí, ni era una de esas ratas- De las comisuras del profesor pareció haber escapado una leve sonrisa, pero desapareció al instante.

-Le recuerdo que soy su profesor, así que hábleme con propiedad- Ginny se avergonzó, y en seguida le pidió disculpas. –Bien, pues dime, ¿Has leído todos los libros que te indiqué?- Ginny asintió –Dime sus títulos.

-"La magia oscura de descendencia genética" "Poderes mentales" "Telepatía y legeremancia: Coincidencias entre un don y un arte" "Estudios sobre telepatía en muggles y en familias mágicas" "Pociones y soluciones de refuerzo mental y sus usos en…"

-Bien, bien, no hace falta que siga…

-También leí un artículo en el periódico, sino le importa que le hable sobre ello…

-No acostumbro a escuchar impertinencias, pero por tener una nota altamente destacable en mi asignatura, haré una excepción- Ginny, que había sacado una nota "muy destacable" en pociones, aunque, por supuesto, no se lo confesó a nadie, se asombro ante la muestra de tolerancia del profesor.

-Pues verá… leí un artículo sobre "poderes telepáticos en magos creídos squib"

-¿Y bien?

-Pues… durante mi infancia mi familia creyó que yo era squib y… el conserje… el señor Filch, bueno, he estado pensando que quizás él también tenga estos poderes, puesto que él y su gata…- Los ojos de Snape y sus cejas se alzaron escandalosamente, y Ginny guardó silencio, había captado a su profesor. El mago carraspeó y se dio por zanjado el tema.

-Bueno. Simplemente he de informarme sobre como van las cosas.

-Pues… no estoy segura, ayer tuve un sueño, Harry aparecía en él- la cara de Snape se contorsiono en una mueca desdeñosa –pero no parecía Harry… decía que dos mocosos no iban a poder con él, era como si Voldemort...- Ginny miró extrañada y después atemorizada a Snape, el profesor se había levantado de la butaca, había alzado la varita y había exclamado _"¡Legeremens!" _Ginny había sentido como si algo la golpeara la frente, y después diversos sueños que ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido, pasaron por su mente a gran velocidad, en todos ellos Harry amenazaba con abandonarla o lo hacía y después hablaba como si fuera el mismísimo Voldemort. Ginny intentó luchar contra la intromisión del profesor en su mente, pero era realmente difícil. Cuando creyó estar a punto de conseguir cerrar sus pensamientos, se encontró tirada en el suelo cubierta de un sudor frío, una mano paliducha la levantó drásticamente.

-No debería haber caído al suelo- Comentó Snape colocándose el cuello de la túnica.

-Y usted no debería haberme leído la mente.- Ginny se deshizo de la ayuda de aquel hombre y se sacudió los pantalones.

-Es la manera más rápida de comprobar si tus sueños son importantes. Que por cierto, no lo son. No son más que tontos miedos adolescentes, como los de cualquier muchacha enamoradiza.

-¿Enamoradiza? ¿Y usted que sabe?

-Es simple y llanamente, mezclar el miedo al abandono de su queridísimo Harry Potter, con el miedo al Señor Tenebroso.- Ginny lo miró con asco, y Snape parecía orgulloso de haber conseguido esa mirada.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó la pelirroja queriendo dar por concluida aquella reunión.

-Pues siga practicando legeremancia potenciada por su agraciado don telepático. Y léase estos libros- Snape la dio un pergamino enrollado –con especial atención de ponerle las contraportadas de otros libros que no levanten sospecha, nadie debe saber lo que usted es, y menos Harry.- Ginny recordó que en cierta ocasión no puso la contraportada al libro sobre descendencia genética en magia oscura.

-No quiero seguir metiéndome en su mente sin su permiso…- Snape emitió una leve risa desagradable.

-¿Para que crees que lo debilito? ¿Para que juegues con el a las parejitas? Esto es un asunto muy serio, y sino te crees capaz, abandona.

-Soy capaz, por Harry soy capaz de todo- El profesor bufó

-Muy bien, muy bien… eso subirá el ego de ese mocoso… pero me es indiferente, así que no me dé explicaciones…

-¿Por qué habla de Harry como si fuera un niño creído? Él no es como su padre en ese sentido y…- Ginny frunció el ceño, volvió a sumergirse en el oscuro iris de aquel mago licenciado. -…no tiene la culpa… de lo que su… su padre… te haya... te haya hecho.- Ginny se sorprendía así misma, no veía ninguna imagen, era pura ¿intuición? En cualquier caso el profesor empezó a enrojecer.

-Te lo ha contado… Estúpido y desagradecido Potter.- Ginny entrecerró más y más los ojos y vio algo horrible, vio a Sirius Black salir de la mansión a gran velocidad alentado por el profesor Snape, después, Black caía a través del velo.

-¿Sabe que? Creo que Harry tiene muchas más razones para odiarle a usted de las que usted tiene para odiarlo a él. Que tenga un buen día profesor, sino es necesario que me quede más tiempo le ruego que me disculpe- El profesor asintió solemnemente con la cabeza, y Ginny le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta, cuando el pequeño Sarko la recibió animadamente, después se coló por la puerta y fue a olisquear al profesor, Ginny se dio la vuelta intimidada, el profesor había cogido a Sarko por un pliegue de piel del pescuezo y el cachorroquedó suspendido en el aire.

-Las ratas se te han quedado pequeñas, debería practicar con este bicho- Ginny esperaba que el voluminoso cachorro llorara temblara y gimoteara, pero, en cambio, lamió toda la cetrina cara de Snape, y este lo dejó caer al suelo horrorizado.–¡Márchate!, y dile a Arthur que haga el favor de pasar.- El cachorro cayó al suelo de pie, como los gatos, y, patosamente, puesto que las patas traseras le temblaban con estrépito, salió disparado tras la pGinny asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en la habitación que Ginny compartía con Hermione, Hermione colocaba sobre un escritorio sus regalos de reyes y le mostraba a Harry como debía hechizarlos para que se colocaran debidamente en el baúl, a la mañana siguiente los muchachos regresaban a Hogwarts de unas vacaciones que les habían parecido largísimas y a la vez insuficientes.

El último de los artilugios encontró su debido espacio en el baúl y Hermione lo cerró elegantemente.

-¡Vo�la! ¿Ves? No es nada difícil- Harry asintió pensando que colocaría sus cosas manualmente de todas maneras- Bueno…- suspiró. Hermione contemplaba los resultados de su actuación cuando la voz de los gemelos llegó desde el recibidor -¡Vaya, ha llegado Ron! ¿Ves lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando se hace lo que se debe?- Harry rió picaramente.

-Pues tú no estabas haciendo precisamente "Lo que se debe" ayer por la maña…

-¡Ha-hasta luego Harry, no tardes en bajar!- Hermione desapareció en cuestión de segundos y Harry se quedó allí solo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado pensando en sus dos amigos. Finalmente se dirigió a los estantes donde Ginny tenía sus libros, mataría el tiempo ojeándolos hasta que la chica llegará de hablar con Snape, todavía no podía creer que Ginny hubiera sacado una nota lo suficientemente alta como para que el profesor tuviera algo que comentarla tan solo un día antes de la vuelta a clases; Le pareció que faltaban unos cuantos libros que anteriormente estaban allí y también que otros habían cambiado de orden. Cogió algunos de los cuales Ginny había tenido entre sus manos los últimos días, por ejemplo:_ "Crisóstomo y la transformación de la Vella"_ abrió el libro más o menos por la mitad y comenzó a leer, pero el contenido no parecía para nada de una obra literaria.

"_La principal ventaja de contar con poderes telepáticos reside en que no es necesario mantener el contacto visual con el sujeto elegido, aunque en un primer momento esta sea la manera de iniciación más sencilla, y además, gracias a este raro poder, podemos hacerlo sin valernos de periodos vulnerables del sujeto, como pueden ser el sueño. La telepatía combinada y reforzada con la legeremancia, puede sortear muros aparentemente infranqueables…"_

Harry, confuso, avanzó más y más capítulos, pero no encontró nada sobre vellas, transformaciones, o sobre Crisóstomo. Tomó otros libros que le sonaban, los abrió, y continuó comprobando que su interior nada tenía que ver con el título de la obra, exceptuando uno que no tenía contraportada…

"_LA DESCENDENCIA GENÉTICA EN MAGIA OSCURA… Capitulo 1 Poderes característicos de la magia negra y de los magos que la practican. Capitulo 2 Legeremancia en genes mutables: perder el don Capitulo 3…" _

Harry comenzó a sentir que un profundo temor le sucumbía, la desagradable sensación de que se le ocultaba algo de nuevo.

Sobre la cama, en menos de tres minutos se desparramaron varios libros a los que Harry había despojado de sus cubiertas y que ahora mostraban sus verdaderos títulos. Conmocionado, el mago corrió a su cuarto, abrió el diario de Ginny y leyó el acertijo que su novia había escrito año atrás.

_Quizás no lo sea porque no puedo hacerla_

_Pero leo mejor que tú y no son letras_

_Supongo que eso también será ella_

_Y aunque tú no te des cuenta…_

_¡No me lo digas! ¡Yo se que lo piensas!_

Entonces, aturdido creyó entenderlo todo, era como si en su cabeza centelleara una bombilla. Recordó cuando Ron le contó antes de las navidades que había pensado que Ginny no sabía hacer magia hasta que encantó una corbata de su padre a modo de broma, entonces, el primer párrafo del acertijo se refería a aquello, a la magia que Ginny no era capaz de hacer, y el resto… ¿Telepatía, legeremancia? Harry tenía unas profundas ganas de echarse a reír ¡Eso era imposible…! ¿O no?

Después de mirar al techo, escéptico, se levantó y se puso a mirar como un loco en aquel cajón en el que la misma Ginny le confesó guardar todo lo que para ella era más importante, o era de carácter más personal, y halló varios recortes de periódicos sobre squib.

Su mente viajó de manera acelerada al cumpleaños de Ginny, aquel momento en que se miraban fijamente y escuchó a Lord Voldemort en su mente, cogió una de los libros de Ginny y releyó uno de los pasajes _"Un primer contacto mental, directo y visual, puede producir pérdidas de conocimiento y confusión tanto en el sujeto como en el artífice del contacto_- Harry recordó que tanto él como Ginny se desmayaron aquel día-_ y, sus mentes, pueden hallarse más vulnerables y de fácil acceso durante…" _

-Voldemort- Dijo Harry pensando en alto –El aprovechó ese momento para lanzar un mensaje cualquiera y comprobar si podía…- Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza… no lograba que las situaciones le casaran con exactitud, necesitaba una explicación inmediata. -…Ginny… Ginny no puede ser un legeremago… o… ¿Qué eres Ginny?- Harry tuvo que sentarse de inmediato, todo le daba vueltas, aquello parecía una broma pesada y surrealista. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, bajo el umbral la muchacha alrededor de la que giraban aquellos misterios, se encontraba sonriendo tímidamente, Harry alzó la mirada y se levantó, Ginny reparó en la cama, en sus desvalijados libros, en el cajón abierto y en su diario, después de todo, ella había ido dejándole pistas para generar aquella situación, pero, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

-¿Qué has hecho…? ¿Cómo…?- Cuestionaba Ginny asustada. Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la varita, algo le decía que Ginny podía borrarle de un plumazo todo aquello que había visto en los últimos veinte minutos, aunque no estaba seguro porque tenía aquella intuición, sentía que era algo que ya había vivido. Ginny también alzó su varita trémulamente, Harry se concentró en dejar su mente en blanco para que la muchacha no supiera que es lo que iba a hacer. Ginny cogió aire -¡Oblivia…!

-¡Impedimenta!- El cuerpo delgado de la bruja salió despedido contra la puerta que se cerró tras ella, Harry tuvo unas ganas tremendas de correr a socorrerla y a abrazarla, pero no se movió.

La pareja se miraba perpleja, sus pechos se inflaban y desinflaban y un sudor frío los recorría.

-¿Cuántas veces me has borrado la memoria?- Preguntó Harry con la voz entrecortada.

-Unas cuantas… quizás tres.- Harry frunció el ceño, el no recordaba ninguna con nitidez, pero sabía que había sucedido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Es una larga historia Harry, me prohibieron contártelo, pero yo quería hacerlo, de hecho, te he ido dejando pistas, para que lo descubrieras accidentalmente.

-¿Pistas? Yo no se de que pistas hablas, un acertijo de cuando tenías seis años, libros con portadas falsas, recortes de periódico escondidos ¿¡Que pistas son esas?!

-¡Uno de los libros no tenía contraportada! ¿No sospechaste?

Harry estaba furioso, empezó a sentir como su piel empezaba a arder y un sopor se apoderaba de su mente y le nublaba la vista, a penas podía ver el rostro de Ginny contraerse y sus ojos concentrarse, Harry había bajado la guardia y perdía el conocimiento de sí mismo y el lugar que le rodeaba. Ginny alzó su varita con decisión y pronunció _"¡Legeremens!"_ por primera vez dirigido a un ser humano.

El conjuro se apoderó de Harry, pero también se apoderó de Ginny, esta, alcanzó el tambaleante cuerpo del mago y los dos cayeron sobre la cama, absorbidos uno por la mente del otro y con sus recuerdos mezclados en un torbellino.

Ginny se quedaba sin aire cada vez que la escena cambiaba, primero, una mujer de cabello largo y cobrizo mecía a un bebe en brazos, lo miraba y lo hablaba.

-Harry, por tu abuelo Harry Evans, y James…- la mujer miraba a un hombre de cabello crespo y oscuro y ojos nacarados -…James por tu padre, James Potter. Eres nuestra vida Harry.

El torbellino comenzaba a girar y los llevaba a un día lluvioso donde, en el interior de una casa espaciosa, James Potter caía abruptamente al suelo y Lily Evans suplicaba abrazada a un bulto de mantas. Frente a ella se alzaba la mediocre y a la vez imponente figura de una especie de ser que costaba creer que tuviera algo de humano, Ginny no quería ver su rostro, sintió el terror apoderarse de ella a medida que aquel ser avanzaba con la varita en ristre, y, deshaciéndose de su capucha mostraba una tez repugnante, ocre, irreal, de una apariencia extraña, como si piel fuera de plástico ajado, sus ojos estaban surcados por una rendija oscura a modo de pupila y estaban inyectados en sangre, era un ser sepulcral y horrendo. Ginny suplicaba que ese monstruo se fuera y no hiciera nada a la mujer ni a su hijo. Todo pasó muy rápido, pero tras un chillido, una luz verde inundó el lugar. Ginny habría podido jurar que Harry también grito.

De nuevo un torbellino y una fría sensación de mareo y náuseas, veía un cementerio, a Harry atado a una tumba sangrando y a Cedric Diggory muerto al lado de una brillante copa dorada.

A medida que las escenas se sucedían Ginny tenía más y más ganas de llorar, de salir de allí, pero no podía ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? Tenía la sensación de que había pasado por sus ojos todo el sufrimiento de Harry, cuando Sirius cayó a través del velo y Harry escuchaba de Remus Lupin decirle que su padrino ya no volvería, Ginny pensó que allí acababa todo, los maltratos de sus tíos, las noches en una alacena minúsula…hasta que se vio así misma, montada en una imponente escoba, rozando la superficie del lago de Hogwarts con la mano, mientras volaba abrazada a…

-¡Harry!- Ginny abrió los ojos, Harry respiraba abruptamente y movía con rapidez los ojos bajo sus párpados, su cuerpo se convulsionaba, Ginny lo agitó de los hombros hasta que el muchacho abrió unos ojos más verdes, brillantes y claros que nunca. Se incorporó, se dobló por el abdomen y dio una arcada, pero no era capaz de vomitar. –Harry, Harry… tranquilo- Ginny temblaba completamente, pero intentó sobreponerse para lograr calmar a Harry, al que le pasó un brazo por encima y le limpió el sudor con el dorso de la mano –Tranquilo…- Lo cierto era que Ginny estaba tanto o más horrorizada que él.

-¿Lo has… visto todo?- la preguntó con un hilo de voz

-Todo lo que tu has visto

-Entonces…- continuó el muchacho apretando los dientes

-Si, he visto a Voldemort.- El silencio se hizo entre ambos, Ginny, angustiada, lo miraba de hito en hito esperando hallar en él una señal para abalanzarse a su cuello.

Harry levantó la vista del suelo con los ojos llorosos, extremadamente cristalinos.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Qué esta pasando?- Ginny intentó cogerle una mano pero él no se dejo. –Explícame que ha ocurrido, que es todo esto- señaló los libros sobre la cama y después la señaló a ella –¿Qué eres tú?- Ginny dejó su mano suspensa en el aire, dudando si intentar volver a tocarle y cogió aire para contárselo todo.

El relato de la muchacha dejo claro varios puntos, uno de ellos que Ginny había empezado a entrar en la mente de Harry aquellas navidades, pero que antes ya había sentido en ella aquel don extraño, en su infancia, y que había quedado olvidado hasta poco antes de cumplir los dieciséis. Sus padres sabían que algo raro la pasaba, y la orden creyó conveniente que Ginny practicara para poder introducirse en los pensamientos del muchacho y detectar cualquier intromisión de Voldemort en la mente de Harry.

-La conexión entre Voldemort y tú es tan peligrosa como ventajosa, por una parte tu puedes saber que planea, ver que esta ocurriendo, sentir sus estados de ánimo. Pero, por supuesto, él puede hacer lo mismo. Necesitas una mente-escudo, y esa soy yo. Yo seré tu retaguardia, yo guardaré tus secretos, si me dejas hacerlo.

-¿De todas maneras lo ibas a hacer, no? Aun sin mi permiso…

-Te equivocas. Muy al contrario de lo que puedas pensar de mí, yo iba a contártelo todo de una manera o de otra, mis padres me pidieron que no lo dijera hasta que no supieran con exactitud si yo iba a llevar a cabo esta tarea o no.

-…Como puedo creer eso…- murmuró Harry sin querer mirar a la muchacha. Entonces Ginny alcanzó su Diario, lo agitó con las páginas orientadas hacia el suelo y de él cayó una nota.

-¿Tienes el amuleto?- Harry asintió y lo sacó de su bolsillo. Era una piedra tallada de color rojizo con una esmeralda incrustada en su interior –dale la vuelta.- Harry leyó unas palabras grabadas en ella _"En el corazón del diario" _-¿No lo habías mirado?- Harry negó con la cabeza, pensando cuan tonto podía llegar a ser. Ginny le dio la nota –Aquí te lo explicaba casi todo. Iba a fallar a mis padres porque tú lo supieras Harry.- Harry giró la nota entre sus dedos, en unos eternos segundos no dijo nada, después, alzó la mirada hacia Ginny. –Comprenderé que no me perdones Harry, comprenderé que puedas odiarme por haber te hecho revivir tantos malos recuerdos… pero… yo creía que… que con aquel hechizo te haría ver en mi mente cuanto te quiero, y sin embargo, ambos solo hemos contemplado el horror de tu vida…

-No todo es tan horrible, algunas cosas… también son buenas- La interrumpió Harry –Necesito… necesito pensar…

-¿Crees que podrás perdonarme?- Harry apoyó la frente en sus manos

-No estoy resentido contigo, solo quiero asimilar ciertas cosas.- hizo una larga pausa –después de todo tu sabías a lo que te arriesgabas metiéndote en mi cabeza.

-Pensé que compartir tus miedos y tu pasado sería bueno para ti y…

-Pero no preguntaste si quería hacerlo- Ginny abrió la boca para excusarse, Harry la puso un dedo en lo labios- La respuesta habría sido que si. Te perdono solo a cambio de algo- Ginny sonrió con una lágrima surcando su mejilla. Harry, sin dejar de mirarla, alcanzó uno de los libros más finos. Señaló su título: _"Encantamientos de memoria selectiva"_- Quiero que los apliques a cualquiera que tenga en su cabeza recuerdos de mis padres antes de mi nacimiento, en especial de mi padre, quiero saber como era él a mi edad- Ginny asintió -¿Serás capaz de entrar en la mente de un adulto?

-Lo intentaré Harry

-Bien. No se como conseguiré un pensadero o algo por el estilo, pero cuando los tengas, quiero que todos los recuerdos de mis padres queden para siempre en algún lado. Por favor. ¿Podrás hacerlo?- Ginny volvió a asentir, sus mejillas cada vez estaban más húmedas. –No llores Ginny…- pero aunque la muchacha intentaba contenerse la era imposible. –No llores…- Harry la abrazó tímidamente, no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a manifestar su cariño, y aquella situación era demasiado extrema. –Ey, me has ayudado mucho, de verdad. Ahora comparto contigo más de lo que jamás he compartido con nadie. Por favor, calmate, yo… -Ginny se aferró con fuerza a su cintura y sollozó abruptamente mientras él la acariciaba la espalda.

-¡Yo no me imagine que hubieras pasado tanto! ¡Solo te veía como un gran héroe, alguien capaz de lograrlo todo! Llevando el peso de todos sobre ti, pensando que no necesitabas nada porque… le habías vencido por quinta vez, y pensé "Harry tiene que estar satisfecho consigo mismo" pero veo que… veo que… ¡No se como expresarlo… Oh Harry perdóname!- Harry sonrió débilmente y la abrazó más fuerte.

-Venga, vale ya… no tengo nada que perdonarte, ¿De acuerdo?- Ginny respiró profundamente, se separó del pecho de Harry y se limpió las lágrimas con firmeza

-Bien.

-Ahora dime por último… ¿Has practicado algo de legeremancia con Snape, te ha enseñado algo?- Ginny negó con poco convencimiento

-En realidad solo me daba instrucciones de lo que debía hacer con… ratas, aunque yo siempre he pensado que sería más fácil contigo sabiendo lo que ocurre. –Harry la sonrió. –Todavía tengo que aprender muchas cosas, como controlar que es lo que quiero hacer en la mente del otro, hablar, leer sus pensamientos… pero lo más importante es crear un vínculo.

-¿Como?

-Verás, si pudiera leer la mente de quien quisiera se me consideraría un peligro para la comunidad de magos- Sonrió con resignación- solo puedo… intuir algunas cosas, en realidad, mi "poder" solo me facilitar poder aprender legeremancia, pero leer la mente de alguien o comunicarme telepáticamente con él, solo es posible si creo un vínculo, una especie de canal.

-Es decir, que entre nosotros tiene que haber ese canal, ¿No?- Ginny asintió

-De esa manera aunque estés lejos, y aunque no te mire a los ojos, e incluso sin utilizar legeremancia, podré comunicarme contigo, y lo que es más importante, vigilar tu mente.

-¿La Orden cree que Voldemort intentará manejarme?

-¿No lo crees tú?- Harry suspiró

-Si… Pero… todo esto ¿No te pondrá a ti en peligro?- Ginny no contestó, miró hacia otro lado y Harry decidió zanjar la cuestión al menos de momento. –Ginny, esta noche hablaremos de nuevo… a las tres… ¿Vale? Tengo que pensar…

-De acuerdo- Los muchachos perdieron la mirada al frente, pensativos, Harry se incorporó.

-¿Cenamos?- Ginny asintió

-Antes habría que recoger todo esto- dijo haciendo alusión al desorden completo de su cuarto.

-No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo, tu vete.

-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que te ayude?

-Prefiero… estar solo un rato- Ginny se levantó y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, en el umbral lo miró con los ojos húmedos, pero se los frotó rápidamente con el dorso de la mano, sonrió haciendo un gran esfuerzo y le guiñó un ojo. La muchacha desapareció escaleras abajo.

–Esta noche va a ser larga. Muy, muy larga...

* * *

Espero que no os haya aburrido mucho este cap, el próximo sera mejor, ¡prometido! Besosy RR porfis! En el próximo cap Harry y Ginny dormiran muyy poco (¡Pero no penseis mal!) Chao!

_The-Dogma Vaya! Pues si te digo la verdad, me alegro mucho de que te parezca bueno el fic, pro como ya digo por ahi... a mi estos ultimos caps no me convencian, y sin embargo son dos de los que han recibido mas RRs, y en especial el tuyo me ha sorprendido por lo que me dices, muchas gracias, da muchos animos :) Espero que sigas leyendo y gracias por agregarme a favoritos.. (en historias) :) Besotes!_

_Luxx: ¡He leído tus fics! Y al hacerlo me sentido honrada de que leas los mios, en serio! ¡Escribes fenomenal! Ejem ejem a lo que voy! Me alegra que te haya gustado, de verdad... todavia quedan tantas cossillas por ahí :) besos, gracias!_

_lizZyd: ¡Todo el mes sin ordenador! Yo no podria jajaja. ¿Como que te levantaste tan rpnto chikilla? Estoy intentando actualizar mas rapido, y me alegro muchisimo d q te gusten estos ultimos caps q a mi no me convencen demasiado (salvo ciertas escenas) ¿De verdad que eres mi fan? :'D voy a llorar :P jeje ¡¡¡HABER QUE TE PARECE ESTEEE CAPPPPSS! ;) Te dejo, que estoy ultimamente un poco alterada, jajaja._

_Galadriel: ¿Que tal estas? Espero que todo vaya bien :) ¿Que te ha parecido este cap? Bueno, cntstando a tu RR :) Mantengo unida la pareja porque, como decía por ahí, juntos tienen mucho que pasar y que sufrir... Y las gracias, por cierto, son siempre para ti, para vosotros que leeis, y que por eso yo me siento con ganas de escribir esto :) Espero que ya entiendas lo que le pasa a Ginny, bno, lo crto es q habia que leer cn demasiada antencion el fic para intuir lo que ha pasado en este cap, y yo entiendo que con tantos fic uno se lía, espero que no os ralle mucho, si se te hace pesado me lo dices eh? ¡Que son muy importantes las critcas! Bueno, cuando acabe este fic (y si os sigue gustando y todo va bien) continuaré con "El viaje" que prometo a hacer mas interesante y con muchisimas mas cosas y líos entre Ginn y Harry (demasiados lios, va a ser un fic largo, hasta que acaben con Voldemort) Bueno, espero haberte cntstado a tdo si qres algo mas ya sabes q puedes escribirme, o me lo dices por aki. Un beso. Feliz año :)_

_Tabatas: ¡Feliz año! ¿Como vas con tus fics? ¿Alguno nuevo? Me alegro de q no t esperaras lo d Ron y Herm :P (pq d eso se trataba jijiji... el pobre Harry tp lo esperaba... nnU) ¿Que tal te ha ido la navidad? Ya me diras. Un abrazo. _

_Iraty Rowling: Hola! Pues yo es que prefiero mil veces regalos a dinero, sinceramente, cuando me dan dinero matan mis espiritu navideño :( pero bueno... la verdad es que entre mas mayores nos hacemos mas dificil parece ser para los familiares acertar con los regalos navideños... (Bueno, dejando esto ;)) Me alegra muchisimo, de verdad, que podais trasladar ciertas situaciones del fic a la vida real e incluso os han podido pasar, como lo que tu me cuentas... Yo la verdad es q eso lo vi muy realista y decidí escribirlo asi. Un besito Iraty, espero que hayas pasado unas buenas navidades. :) _

_AnaChaty Black: ¡Feliz año para ti tb wapa! Me he quedado petrificada con eso de que me escribias un par de minutos antes de las doce ¡Uo! eso si que no me lo esperaba yo! ¡Ya ves lo acertada q estabas en el acertijo! La verdad es que me alegro mucho de que me dijeras que creias que era... :) De todas maneras el Diario de Ginny todavía tiene mucha historia, sobre todo para Harry. Sobre el amuleto, bueno... ¡Todavía ni yo lo se! Pero su valor será más entimental en cierto momento de la historia, y en principio va a parecer que no vale para nada en mucho mucho tiempo... ¡Un besazo! Y sigue asi de maja :)_

_Orla Potter: Espero que ahora te haya quedado lo de la pesadilla, lo explica Snape al inicio del capitulo, pero (y adelanto acontecimientos...) Harry y Ginny la tienen al mismo tiempo (ya se sabrá porque) Me alegra, como ya t he dicho, que me digas lo que t gusta especialmente dl fic, ya sabes que si por el contrario algo no t convence tb me encataría q me lo dijeras :) ¡Que bien que te haya gustado lo de Ron y Hermione! Lo cierto es que yo pensaba no ponerlo porque sería poco creíble en alguien como Hermione... pero en fin... ya me canse de quitar cosas por "poco creíbles" ;) Sobre las conversaciones entre Ron Harry y Hermione Ginny tb quería estenderlas, pero no sabía muy bien como sin entrar en nada fuera de onda en HP... (Mira q es dificil :P) Pues bueno... Decidí no separarlos finalmente pq como digo por ahí, se les puede hacer sufrir juntitos mucho más... jeje... :P :P Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Espero que tu puedas cumplir tus propositos para este año, que es muy importante no solo cumplirlos, sino intentarlo. Muchos besos._

_Maga y Angls: Hola chicas!! (Porque yo siempre os cuento como dos :P) Espero que hayais empezando bien el año nn Bueno, prometo actualizar cada quince dias o veinte como mucho. La verdad es que tardé demasiado cn el cap anterior y no quedo como yo quería :( Besos y muchas gracias!_

_Yalimie: ¡Uf! Pues si mucho tiempo, he tardado demasiado en actualizar... pero es que no me convencia nada de lo q escribía... demasiado rollo pesado en mi opinión, pero es que es necesario para el próximo fic (que prometo que sera mejor que este, mas entretenido y un largo etc...) Bueno, sobre lo de no separarnos pense que era un recurso demasiado utilizado y que se les puede hacer mucho de sufrir estando juntos... jisjisjis... Por cierto, Feliz año para tí tb nn Un beso!!! _

_Jalogon: No me tienes que pedir disculpas, es normal que se te pueda despistar, no pasa nada en absoluto. :) Muchas gracias :)_

_Ely-Barchu: Hola!! Espero que tu tambien hayas pasado una buena salida y entrada de año, :) Muchas gracias por tu RR y x felicitarme las fiestas :P A mi se me olvido dejaros un "¡Feliz navidad!" ¡Que vergüenza! Gracias de nuevo, espero que te siga gustando este cap, pq el fic ya va llegando a su fin!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Hola a todos! Lo primero pediros millones de disculpas, si he tardado ha sido porque he tenido problemas con el ordenador, pille un montón de virus, además tuve un problema con wanadoo, intenté darme de baja y no me dejaban la línea disponible, he tenido que pelear con ellos, y por fin vuelvo a tener internet, ahora con telefónica._

_Supongo que habreis perdido el hilo de la historia, y es posible que el interés tambien, pero que le voy a hacer, más rabia me da a mí UU _

_En fin, que aquí va el noveno capitulo junto con una recapitulación de los anteriores, quiero que sepais que ya esta escrito el diez, que es el capitulo final y también el primer capitulo del siguiente fan fic que continua a este y que es el desenlace de la historia. Continuarñe a este ritmo lo que quiere decir que actualizare cada quince días máximo y mínimo una semana. Os envió muchos besos abrazos disculpas… etc TT lo siento! No me abandoneis!_

_Recapitulación_

_Harry y gInny empiezan a salir en el fanfic "Volando con Harry" y van junto con Ron y Hermione a pasar las vacaciones de navidad en la madriguera. Alli se sucederan incidentes extraños y otros misterios que quedan resueltos, o casi resueltos, en el capitulo ocho. Resulta que Ginny tiene el poder de la telepatía, y se ha introducido en la mente de Harry, solamente porque su objetivo es proteger su mente de la incursión de Voldemort. Sin embargo cuando Harry descubre esto no se lo toma demasiado bien al principio, y en un intento de que Harry entienda las intenciones de la bruja, Ginny le conjura un hechizo de legeremancia con el que, sin pretenderlo, acabó viendo todos los malos recuerdos del mago. Asombrosamente este perdona la incursión porque, entre otras cosas, siente que Ginny no le tiene lástima, sino que lo comprende. _

_El caso es que este poder tiene sus efectos secundarios, y proteger una mente utilizando la de una joven bruja como escudo puede conllevar graves consecuencias…_

**Capitulo 9** _"Nadie puede morir en un sueño"_

Sentado a la mesa con los Weasley y Hermione, Harry hacia barquitos de pan en su puding de calabaza totalmente absorto en la nada, en el vacio más completo, su mente no maquinaba, solo se repetía una y otra vez como le había sido tan fácil perdonarla, y como era posible que se sintiera en lugar de irritado, consolado, como si un enorme peso se hubiera quitado de sus espaldas, por lo menos la mitad del peso que lo menguaba había parecido desaparecer.

Uno de sus dedos se hundía en el pudding humeante sobre el pedazo de pan flotante que Harry mojaba, el muchacho se quemó y dio un respingo, por suerte nadie parecía haberse percatado. Cogió la cuchara y comenzó a soplar y comer sin notar demasiado el sabor de aquella cena que sin duda sería deliciosa.

Derrepente el bullido de los gemelos hablando entre ellos, de Arthur Weasley explicando el poco compañerismo de su departamento con los nuevos funcionarios, y los intermitentes avisos de la Sra. Weasley a Ron pidiendole que comiera más despacio, bajaron de intensidad.

-Harry, mira a Ron, que mono¿Verdad?- La voz de Ginny se escuchaba burlona y extraña y miraba mordiendose la lengua al más pequeño de sus hermanos mayores. Harry se preguntó sino la importaba que la oyesen.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el muchacho, y todos en la mesa pararon sus conversaciones y le miraron.

-¿Pasa algo Harry, cielo?- Inquirió la señora Weasley mirandolo con ternura

-Esto…- Harry miró a Ginny esperando que esta hablara. –No, no, nada- Ginny volvió a dirigirse a él.

-Harry

-¿Qué?- De nuevo los Weasley le miraron a él y no ha Ginny que movía la cabeza de una a otro lado con resignación.

-Harry ellos no pueden oirme, no hables, piensa, utiliza tu mente- Harry se ruborizó notablemente, pero los Weasley volvieron a sus asuntos en cuanto Ginny intervino con un artificial "Pasame el pan"

-He hecho el ridículo, voy a matarte- pensó para sus adentros

-No te preocupes, estas muy mono cuando te asustas- Harry sonrió timidamente.

-¿Qué me decías de Ron?- Ginny rió.

-Mirale, el pobre cada día es más idiota- Harry lo miró de soslayo, su mejor amigo rebañaba el pudding con pedazos de pan y se dirigía directamente al pollo asado.

-¡Ronald!- el pelirrojo dio un respingo y miró atemorizado a su madre –La ensalada.- Ron gruñió algo asi como "El verde para las vacas". Harry rió y miró a Ginny que negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso, y no me mires tanto o volveran a creer que estas loco- Harry dio un respingo y fijó sus verdes ojos de nuevo en el pudding que se estaba quedando frío, cogiendo con la cuchara los empapados pedazos de pan y comiendo lentamente mientras observaba a su amigo. -..Fijate, ves que Hermione se acerca a la jarra de agua¿Lo ves? Mira Ron…- Hermione alargaba la mano hacia la jarra cristalina, llegaba perfectamente a ella, cuando Ron se levanto como en un arrebato, cogió la jarra y con elegante torpeza sirvió a Hermione y para disimular los vasos semillenos que restaban en la mesa. -¡Oh, que encanto, no la deja ni moverse! Ahora fijate…Se esta acabando el pudding y por educación Herms comerá ensalada antes que pollo, …mira mi hermano como cuando quiere es muy observador… Hermione odia la ensalada¿Lo sabias?

-No- Negó Harry en su mente sin darse cuenta de que movía ligeramente los labios.

-¿No te has dado cuenta que nunca la prueba en el Gran comedor?

-…

-Mira… -Harry observó a Ron mientras tragaba una y otra miga de pan inflada por el pudding, el pelirrojo miraba de soslayo la comida de Hermione, cuando esta había practicamente acabado su plato Ron se acercó la ensalada y comenzó a engullir como un cosaco hasta no dejar nada, después se volvió a incorporar con repetida templanza pero el rubor en sus mejillas y sirvió el pollo asado, Hermione, muy sorprendida lo miró, y el la sonrió dulcemente con un pedazo de lechuga pegado a su barvilla.

-¡Pero Ronald¡No has dejado ni pizca de ensalada para Hermione! No te entiendo hijo, de verdad¡Sino te gusta!

-Es el amor mamá- dijo Ginny alegremente, su voz fuera de la mente de Harry ahora parecía hasta antinatural, Ron la miró con profundo odio. –Bueno hermanito, supongo que con toda la ensalada que has comido ya no querrás pollo –Ginny, que se habia comido no solo el pudding y la ensalada, sino tb su respectivo pedazo de pollo, limpió el plato del ultimo muslito que quedaba y lo hizo pedazos entre cuchillo y tenedor, Ron la miraba de hito en hito igual que a su parte de cena que le había sido arrebatada, después miró a su madre esperando una defensa, pero Ginny era la mimada de la familia y Ron había salvado el pellejo de los gemelos y de su padre respecto a la ensalada, asi que de su madre solo recibió estas palabras:

-Ginny tiene toda la razón.

-Eres mala Ginny- dijo Harry en su interior, o eso creía, porque una carcajada general recorrió la mesa.

-Harry, tienes que practicar más, apuesto a que eso no pretendías decirlo en alto- dijo la voz de su novia en el interior de su cabeza- Harry también rió con el resto de los Weasley, salvo Ron, que miraba a su hermana con profundo odio.

Como el mago no tenía demasiada hambre ofreció a su mejor amigo su parte de pollo asado, que pareció hacerle inmensamente feliz.

-Eres demasiado bueno, Harry- Dijo la voz de Ginny mientras masticaba, le guiñó un ojo y Harry volvió a concentrarse en el resto de su cena.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Harry, Ron, Hermione, y Ginny, formaban un cículo sentados en el suelo. Ron tenía frente a sí varias cartas dadas la vuelta de manera que no se veía la ilustración, frente a las cartas se encontraba Ginny, y junto a ella Hermione, Harry se asomaba por detrás de su amigo que levantó la primera carta.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Ron muy serio

-Una sota de oros- Dijo Ginny con aburrimiento, Harry no alcanzaba a ver bien la carta porque Ron no dejaba de agitarla en el aire mal humorado.

-¡Caballo de copas, caballo de copas¿Qué clase de poderes tienes tú?

-Te lo he dicho veinte veces, no me interesa leer cartitas, para eso leería las que tu le escribes a Hermione y nunca le das- Hermione giró la cabeza repentinamente hacia su novio ruborizado.

-¡Callate mimada¡Eso no es cierto!

-Lo que tu digas…- Ron se llevó una mano a la espalda, Harry observó, cuatro dedos levantados. –Ron, no tengo ni idea de cuantos dedos has levantado y me da igual.

-¡Venga ya¿Por qué no nos demuestras tus poderes? Desde que entraste al colegio lo he estado esperando, y nada…Venga, adivina que estoy pensando- Ron frunció el ceño mirando hacia el techo- espera… um… vale… bien, ya.-

-Que soy una enana consentida, y que un día te las pagaré todas.

-¡Uou¡Has acertado todo! Voy a tener que creer que realmente tienes esos poderes tan efectivos- Hermione suspiró

-Ron, por favor, hasta yo sabía que estabas pensando algo asi… eres tan previsible… en fin, hablemos en serio, Ginny: tú y Harry necesitais un vínculo fuerte, asi que no puedes perder el tiempo con chorradas, podeis ir al cuarto de Percy¿No, Ron? Allí no entrará nadie y mucho menos vuestros padres. Mañana empiezan las clases, y es necesario que formeis ese vínculo ya.- Ron asintió.

-Solo os queda una noche aquí… Teneis que aprobechar… ¡Aprobechar para ese rollo del vínculo!- rugió el joven Weasley.

-¿Desde cuando sabeis vosotros lo de Ginny?- Inquirió Harry

-Desde quinto curso- dijo Hermione

-Desde que mis padres comenzaron a sospechar.

-¡Bueno, no hay tiempo para charlas!- Hermione miró su reloj –Ya son la tres, venga ir, nosotros vigilaremos el pasillo, el único peligro es que los gemelos aparezcan por alguna parte, que parecen tener una habilidad especial para descubrir lo que no debe ser descubierto. Dejadme vuestras zapatillas.- Harry y Ginny se miraron con incertidumbre -¡Si venga dejadmelas las voy a insonorizar para que podais correr brincar y los que os de la gana!

-¡Lo que os de la gana no!- Gruño Ron –vínculos y esas historias.

-No os olvideis de insonorizar vosotros las paredes de la habitación- el recelo de Ron aumento considerablemente, a pesar de que Harry creía que ya se le habían pasado aquellos accesos de sobre protección.

* * *

La habitación de Percy era un cuarto inerte que no decía nada. No tenía decoración, y tan solo quedaban multitud de estanterias vacias, un escritorio sombrío y una papelera sin nada.

Ginny se sentó en una mecedora junto a la ventana que se encontraba al lado opuesto del escritorio, comenzó a mecerse mirando por la ventana.

Harry encendió un cálido fuego mágico que no era peligroso, pues no prendía, solo daba calor, y tomó asiento en la cama.

-¿Sabes? Percy detestaba que entrara a su habitación –La muchacha sonrió, Harry quiso añadir que Percy en si mismo era detestable. –Siempre que venía de la biblioteca, o de la academia para magos, me encontraba en su habitación, …leyendo, …dibujando, …escribiendo- los ojos de Ginny brillaban. –Se enfadaba mucho, decía que era imposible tener intimidad. Un día me puse enferma, Percy dejó una solución de Etarplak en su mesilla de noche, era para un trabajo de pociones de primer curso, muy peligroso, el quería tener una nota muy alta, asi que consiguió hacerse con el de la zona restringida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

-¿Lo robó?- inquirió Harry muy sorprendido ante aquella idea. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-No. Mi hermano jamás haría eso.- Harry quisó recordarla de lo que era capaz su hermano, pero, nuevamente, no dijo nada. –Los profesores le creyeron lo suficientemente responsable como para darle acceso a la zona restringida, se equivocaron. Aquella solución era altamente tóxica para cualquier mago o bruja, pero capaz de someter a cualquier tipo de bestia, era de muy dificil elaboración, Percy pensó que elaborandola mataria dos pajaros de un tiro, sacaria una buena nota tanto en clase de Criaturas mágicas, como en pociones. Aquella poción tenía aspecto de perfume, me colé en su habitación como todas las tardes y abrí el botecito para aspira aquel aroma, er San Valentín, creí que era un perfume para su novia- Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido por los sucesos del relato. –Pase quince días ingresada en San Mungo. Mi madre castigó a Percy, por dejar a mano algo tan peligroso sabiendo que yo entraba en su habitación.- Ginny hablaba muy bajito, era curioso que dado lo que contaba continuase sonriendo.

-Percy fue un idiota. "Y lo sigue siendo"- Lo último lo pensó, Ginny no pareció molestarse.

-Percy no pudo entrar a verme ni una sola vez en San Mungo, era demasiado para él- Ginny suspiró. –Siempre fue muy cobarde- tenía la mirada perdida a la estrellada noche constantemente.

-¿Pudiste haber muerto?

-No lo se. Pero tenía un aspecto horrible, era muy duro verme asi. La solución de Etarplak tiene efectos muy desagradables sobre la piel.

-De todas maneras fue culpa de Percy, debería haberse comido sus temores y haber entrado a verte. Yo lo haría. –Dijo Harry firmemente; Ginny lo miró brevemente, sonrió, y volvió a la ventana.

-Cuando volví a casa la mecedora de mi cuarto no estaba en tal sitio, sino en el cuarto de Percy. No recuerdo otra manifestación de cariño de Percy a parte de aquel día, me abrazo, se sentó en su escritorio y yo me quede leyendo en la mecedora. Junto a la ventana. No hablamos jamás de lo que había pasado. Pero supongo que esa fue su manera de decir lo siento. –Aunque Ginny parecía muy emocionada y melancólica recordando, lo cierto es que en Harry se incremento el asco que le producía Percy.

Aún asi, se acercó despació a Ginny y la abrazó, Ginny le devolvió el abrazo sin decir nada.

-…Ya no me gusta esta habitación…- Añadió la muchacha en un murmullo.

* * *

Harry no tenía ni idea que aquella especie de entrenamiento podía ser tan agotador, dividieron el entrenamiento en varias partes. En la primera de ellas Harry y Ginny se hablaban manteniendo el contacto visual, despues intentaban mantener aquella conexión a la par que hacían otras cosas que invadían su conciencia, como leer, pero era francamente dificil, cada vez que Harry dejaba de pensar exclusivamente en la presencia mental de Ginny, el contacto se rompía, Harry se disgutaba mucho, y Ginny le decía que no era culpa suya, que era de ella, puesto que no era capaz de "colarse por otro lado", Harry no hizo intentó de comprender aquella expresión, tardaron dos horas en mantener el vínculo mental aun realizando otras actividades.

-¿Sabes?- Dijo Harry a Ginny en unas de sus conversaciones metafísicas, mientras contaba las estrellas del cielo, era un gran logro contar y mantener la conexión simultaneamente –Me gustaría que te colaras en mis pensamientos en los partidos de quiditch, me ayudarías mucho. –Unas carcajadas risueñas retumbaron en su interior.

-Me tentaría la idea de hacer trampas.

-Pocas trampas puede hacer un buscador- Ginny rompió la conexión, y Harry lo notó como una sacudida en su estomago.

-Es desagradable la sensación de que "sales" de mi mente - Dijo el muchacho notando lo extrañas que resultaban aquellas expresiones.

-Lo se. Lo siento.

La segunda parte trataba de que Harry practicara oclumancia, debía intentar evitar que Ginny se colara en sus pensamientos, totalmente lo contrario que en el ejercicio anterior.

-Esto servirá para intentar que Voldemort no se entrometa, ya lo sabes. –Harry asintió.

-Es más agradable entrenar contigo –Sonrió el muchacho y se atrevió a añadir algo más- …Si quieres que no me desconcentre deja de quitarte ropa. –Ginny se sonrojó y pareció congelarse muy sorprendida con la varita en el aire. Harry volvió a sonreír de nuevo, realmente el también tenía calor, pero prefería seguir viendo a Ginny con su fina camisa interior. Asi que no apagó el fuego. –Venga, estoy preparado.

-_¡Legeremens!_

La tercera parte consistía en leer, y leer, y leer… los diversos libros de Ginny, y practicar de nuevo una recapitulación de todos los ejercicios importantes. Ginny no conseguía mantener el contacto con Harry si este la daba la espalda, endiablada, dio fin a la sesión.

-¡Se acabo¡Esto es desquiciante¿Por qué puedes leer mientras mantenemos el contacto y no darme la espalda?- Harry alzó los hombros. -¡Vaya, eres de gran ayuda!- dijo malhumorada.

-Em… lo siento

-Callate –Harry alzó las cejas incrédulo.

-Oye tampoco es para que me trates asi- dijó sorprendido.

-¡No, no…! No es por eso…–Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y acto seguido pegó la oreja a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces?- He escuchado algo, alguien, en el descansillo- Harry se situó junto a ella y pegó tambien la oreja, escuchó fuera un murmullo.

-¡No se escucha nada, se han dormido!- decía una voz entre susurros

-¡No se han dormido, estaran hablando mentalmente!- decía otra voz femenina.

-¿Por qué no pasamos?

-¡Ron¿Y si ellos no quieren que les interrumpamos?

-¿Y a mi que? Es mi hermana, y si se quedan dormidos y mis padres los pillan lo van a pasar mal.

-Venga ya, Harry es una persona responsable, no dejará que eso ocurra.

-Vaya- dijo Ginny al otro lado de la puerta –Tu eres el responsable de los dos.

-Vamonos- dijo Hermione al otro lado. Durante unos instantes se produjo un largo silencio- ¿Por qué pones esa cara de borrego?

-¡Creo que nos ha leído la mente! Si… seguro que Ginny ya sabe que estamos aquí- Harry pudo imaginar que Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco tal y como lo hacía Ginny en aquel momento.

-...No puede ser mi hermano… es demasiado tonto- Harry rió

-Pues entonces vamonos… ¡Venga venga!- Dijo la voz de Hermione llevandole la razón como a los locos. –Tengo sueño…

-¿Mucho? Podríamos ir a mi habitación…- La voz de Ron se volvió melosa

-Ron, no digas tonterias…- Hermione se rió, Ron debía estar haciendo algo.

-Cinco minutos…

-¿Cinco? Para cinco minutos veo absurdo ir. –Ginny abrió la boca como si se sintiese ofendida, mirando a su novio que reía con picardía.

Escucharon un par de insinuaciones de Ron perfectamente censurables, y Harry y Ginny se apartaron de la puerta a la vez, con una mueca indefinida en la cara.

-¡No tienen vergüenza!- Berrearon al unísono.

Los muchachos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, Harry se percató que eran ya varias las veces que él y Ginny coincidian sobre un colchón, y que todas las ocasiones habían sido sin lugar a dudas bastante inocentes. Demasiado inocentes.

-¿Tienes mucho sueño?- Preguntó Ginny al muchacho, que realmente sentía que no podía controlar la caída de parpados, tenía que intentar fijarse en algo para no sucumbir al sueño. –Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir aquí- Harry murmuró algo que sonaba como:

-Se supone que duermo con Ron…- su cabeza osciló hacia el hombro de Ginny, hasta caer lentamente.

-No pasa nada porque duermas aquí, se esta muy a gusto, yo me quedo contigo hasta que te duermas- Harry no contestó, resbaló hasta el regazo de Ginny, su respiración se había vuelto regular, tranquila y paciosa. La bruja comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la nuca. Muy despacio se movio hasta tumbarse en la cama con Harry a su lado y su frente apoyada en la de él, cerró los ojos y se concentró mientras sonreía levemente.

-Te quiero…

En la mente del mago hizo eco un "te quiero" en medio de una súbita oscuridad que se aclaraba a medida que caminaba, hasta convertirse en un esplendoroso mazizo rodeado de arbustos y surcado por un riachuelo. Harry no sabía la razón, pero se sentía contento, feliz, impaciente.

-¿Dónde estas?- Preguntó mirando a su alrededor, escuchó una risa juguetona, pero no hubo respuesta. Harry creyó ver algo tras un frondoso arbol que se alzaba en la espesura de un bosquezuelo. –Venga, dime ¿Dónde estas?- De nuevo aquella risa, Harry también reía, fue corriendo y se interno en el bosque, la risa parecía provenir de un lugar diferente cada vez. –Ginny… Vamos, sal ¿Y si me despierto?

-Ha, Ha.- negó ella en algun lugar –no te despertarás- Harry se acercó a uno de los arboles donde creía que ella estaba, intentando no hacer ruido, pusó sus manos sobre el tronco, se asomó despacio y despues ¡Zas! Miró detrás, pero no estaba como el supuso, solo volvió a escuchar su risa en el lado opuesto al que se encontraba.

Al pisar el suelo, crujían ramitas bajo montones de hojas doradas y de hojas de pino. –Ginny… -Harry miró a su alrededor, derrepente todo se encontraba en silencio -¿Ginny?- Caminó al frente, a medida que caminaban eran menos rayos de luz los que se colaban entre la espesura -¿Es-estas ahí? Ginny, por favor…- Pero ella no respondió, el corazón de Harry comenzaba a palpitar frenético, se dio la vuelta¿Por donde había venido? La angustía le sucumbía a cada momento, quiso deshacer el camino, pero solo consiguió perderse más y acabar en un lugar más y más oscuro, sentía su propia respiración alterada y se alteraba aún más.

-¡BUH!- Sobre el saltó una figura ágil que le rodeo el cuello, y lo tiró de espaldas, reía sin parar, estaba totalmente tumbada entre sus brazos con su pecho apoyado en el de él, se apartó el pelo de la cara -¿Te habias asustado?- Harry recuperaba la respiración con dificultad, asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-…me has dado un susto de muerte- Ella rió aun más.

-Eres tonto…- murmuró y recorrió con la yema del dedo su nariz hasta sus labios –quitaté las gafas- le dijo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?

-Quitatelas, tienes unos ojos preciosos, detrás de las gafas no se ven bien¿Nunca te lo han dicho?- A Harry le parecía que sí, pero no recordó cuando, antes de que dijera nada, ella ya sujetaba sus lentes –Porfa…- Harry asintió mientras la acariciaba la espalda. -…Son tan bonitos…

-Tu tambien eres bonita…- dijo Harry entre susurros.

-¡Oh venga Harry¡Estoy hablando de ti! …No hagas cumplidos- Ginny arrugó la nariz.

-No es un cumplido- sonrió dandole un golpecito en ella –es la verdad, lo siento sino te lo digo más veces- Ginny le sacó la lengua, cogió sus gafas y se fue, Harry se levantó rapidamente y la siguió, hasta que llegó al río que serpenteaba tranquilo entre algunas piedrecillas, Ginny levantó la mano por encima de la corriente, en ella, tenía las gafas de Harry.

-¡Que haces! No bromees con eso¡No veo nada!- Ginny hizo ademán de tirarlas y Harry de tirarse detrás a por ellas.

-¿Estas seguro de que no ves nada? Porque, para no ver, me has seguido perfectamente hasta aquí corriendo- Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué?- Ginny seguía sonriendo, de sus manos cayeron las gafas, Harry se deshizo rápidamente de la camisa y los pantalones y se tiró al río a por ellas, Ginny, sorteó descalza y sujentandose el blanco vuelo de su vestido, la piedras, hasta llegar a una grande y lisa y sentarse allí esperando que Harry saliera a coger aire en cualquier momento.

-¡Aquí estan!- la cabeza de Harry rompió la superficie del agua. Parecia triunfante pero a su vez angustiado -¿Por qué has hecho eso? …A sido una broma pesada- Ginny, de cuclillas en la piedra, acercó su pequeña mano al mentón de Harry.

-Harry, cielo –Dijo dulcemente –Sino vieras sin gafas no las hubieras podido encontrar. Esto es un sueño, no las necesitas. –Harry, sintiendose tremendamente ridículo, se llevó las manos a las sienes para deshacerse de las lentes, se las quitó y se las puso varias veces. –Puedes ver perfectamente- ella se acercó suavemente a sus labios para darle un profundo y cálido beso, despacio, cuando Harry consiguió reaccionar, la cogio de la cintura y la apoyó en su pecho, sumergiendo lentamente su cuerpo en el agua. No se había dado cuenta, era cierto, que en un sueño todo era hasta un punto bastante trivial.

-Si esto es un sueño…- murmuraba el muchacho en cada pausa de aquel beso pasional –tampoco podrás resfriarte- Ginny negó con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa, sintiendo su vestido blanco humedecerse y el frescor tocar sus muslos, su cintura, y llegar hasta sus hombros.

Al besarse, sus manos se dirigieron casi por instinto a las caderas de la joven. La balanza de su adolescencia parecía inclinarse hacia el lado adulto, parecía sentirse a cada instante menos niño, a una edad en la que no tenía demasiado claro en que papel se encontraba a cada momento. En ese instante, se sintió invadido por un sentimiento pasional, en un momento que rozaba la sensualidad y la alcanzaba poco a poco.

Sus manos seguían bajando por la cadera de Ginny, el agua les rozaba los labios al fluir la corriente, su cuerpos se presionaban y su respiración se alteraba; no se encontraba en situación de pensar, era curioso, pues de haber reflexionado en lo que hacía no hubiese llevado sus labios al cuello de Ginny, ni hubieran pasado por sus hombros, ni hubieran vuelto a sus labios húmedos y estremadamente cálidos y rojizos. De hecho, continuaba dibujando el contorno de su cuerpo entre sus dedos, enbriagado, era una sensación totalmente física, a pesar de que al fin y al cabo no era más que un sueño, un sueño en el que el agua parecía aumentar su deseo, no sabía exactamente darse una respuesta ¿Deseo de que, en concreto? Pero su propio cuerpo parecía tener claro lo que quería.

Ginny lo estrechaba más contra su pecho, la sensación de sus cuerpos húmedos y las trasparencias del mojado vestido blanco lo alteraban. Las manos de la muchacha le acariciaban el pelo y ocasinalmente se perdían por su espalda, hasta posarse en su pecho, desnudo, a causa del absurdo de quitarse la ropa en busqueda de sus innecesarias gafas en el río.

Harry atrajó hacia sí a Ginny de la cintura, sentía la sangre fluir a gran tempertura por todo su cuerpo, como si en cualquier momento fuera capaz de evaporar el río. Aminoró la marcha de sus besos que viajaban por el cuello de la joven, hasta que con un suspiró apoyó el mentón en su hombro, con los ojos cerrados, y abrazado a ella, intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Es una pena…- decía con fatiga- …que esto… no sea…real –Ginny le acarició la espalda y tambien cerró los ojos apoyada en él.

-…Si, lo es…- Los dos magos intentaban recuperar el aliento y sentían la necesidad de sumergirse en el agua fría y despejarse.

Pasaron abrazados bastante tiempo, hasta que Harry se separó de ella despació y resparó en su vestido mojado y ceñido, en su cabello rojizo y revuelto, en toda ella. La acarició la mejilla.

El mago la cogió la mano con sutilidad y nadaron hacia la orilla del río, donde se extendía un mullido cesped, se dejaron caer bocarriba y rieron cuando casualmente suspuriraron a la vez. El sol les daba de lleno en el rostro, y sentían como evaporaba cada gotita de agua.

-Te juro…- comenzó a decir Harry –que este es el sueño más bonito que he tenido en mi vida…- Ginny le sonrió –Jamás hubiese imaginado que besarte en sueños sería tan genial…- Se sonrió a sí mismo –Cuando despierte¿Lo recordaré todo¿Lo recordarás tú?- Ginny acercó su mano a la del muchacho y entrelazaron sus dedos.

-Si…

No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba soñando, pero era genial, estaba totalmente relajado y sentía su cuerpo secarse bajo la luz del sol, la paz y la tranquilidad se respiraba en el aire. Harry de vez en cuando abría los ojos y se giraba para observar a su novia, con la felicidad embargandole, volvía a mirar al cielo irreal…

Se encontraba totalmente ausente en la nada de sus pensamientos cuando el peso de Ginny se apoyó en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos lentamente y los entornó debido a la luz del sol que lo dañaba, entonces reparó en ella, que lo abrazó del cuello y le besó en la mejilla.

-Quiero estar siempre contigo Harry- Harry se ruborizó, sus manos se dirigían hacia su menuda espalda cuando un chillido quebró el aire, derrepente el día se volvía gris, y las manos de Ginny le presionaban fuertemente los hombros.

-¿Qué sucede?- exclamó alarmado, Ginny se incorporó con la mirada desorbitada a la nada, abría la boca enormemente pero no conseguía respirar; De nuevo un espeluznante chillido de mujer, que no provenía de la muchacha, parecía venir de fuera, de todos los lados y a la vez de ninguno, luego un llanto. Ginny se ahogaba.

-¡Ginny, Ginny!- Harry se incorporó y agitó a la joven por los hombros, le invadía una sensación enorme de impotencia y angustia, Ginny abría y cerraba la boca como una carpa fuera del agua -¡Ginny¿Qué pasa¿Qué te ocurre!- Harry sintió como las lágrimas se perdían por sus mejillas, dejando a Ginny tumbada sobre el cesped empezó a hablarse a sí mismo –Nadie puede morir en un sueño, nadie puede morir en un sueño…- intentaba convencerse, pero lo cierto es que Ginny parecía morir –es solo una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla ¡Nadie puede morir en una pesadilla¡Maldita sea!- El sollozo continuaba haciendo eco en todo aquel paisaje irreal que se oscurecía, Ginny había dejado de mover los labios, su rostro se inclinada hacia un lado como inerte, Harry se inclinó sobre ella, las lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro. -¡No, no, por favor¡Despierta! Nadie…- repitió con la voz acongojada -…nadie… ¡Nadie puede morir en un sueño!

Sintió una tremenda sacudida en el estomago, una convulsión, y entonces abrió los ojos, estaba tumbado sobre la cama del cuarto de Percy, las lágrimas se habían helado en sus mejillas, le dolía enormemente la cabeza, pero no importaba, se giró para mirar a su lado, esperaba ver a Ginny allí tumbada, pero, en cambio, encontró a Hermione sollozando a los pies de la cama, y a Ron con su hermana en los brazos.

-¡Ginny, despierta, despierta!- exclamaba mientras la mecía, le soltó un pequeño cachete en la mejilla, pero Ginny no reaccionaba –Por lo que más quieras…- murmuraba –respira, respira por favor- Harry se dirigió hacia Ron que lo miró con cierto rencor. -¿Qué ha pasado, Harry¿Qué ha pasado?- Harry le arrebató a su amigo a Ginny de los brazos y la tumbo boca arriba sobre la cama, se inclinó sobre ella y puso las manos sobre sus pecho, entre abrió sus labios y cogió aire, dispuesto a unir sus bocas e intentarla reanimar, entonces alguien le cogió fuertemente del hombro y lo tiró hacia atrás.

-¿Reanimación muggle¿A caso quieres terminarla de matar¡Haznos un favor…- Exclamaba la voz de Severus Snape - …no intentes ayudar!- Tras el profesor de pociones los gemelos y los Weasley observaban la escena, Hermione se acercó a Harry y le tomó la mano.

-No te preocupes- dijo la joven –Los Weasley le pidieron que viniera- Snape apuntó con su varita al pecho de Ginny, que se convulsioaba invadido por una luz tan brillante que dañaba la vista, la Sra. Weasley lloraba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Ginny sin respirar?- Preguntó Harry en un hilo de voz Hermione tardó en contestar.

-Diez minutos…- Dijo con pesadumbre. Entonces se escuchó un agudo y desgarrador sonido, Ginny se había incorporado, su cara estaba totalmente pálida, y sus labios morados.

-¡Ginny!- Gritaron los gemelos al unísono, Ron envolvió a su hermana en una manta y la cogió en brazos.

-¡A San Mungo!- Rugió Snape -¡Deprisa! Arthur no podemos ir por la chimenea, es demasiado arriesgado, coge el coche. –El Señor Weasley asintió, Ron se perdió seguido del resto de los Weasley, Harry se sentía tremendamente mal, tenía nauseas, Hermione era la única persona que le brindaba apoyo en ese momento.

-¡Lo siento… lo siento mucho…!- Dijo echandose las manos a la cabeza -¡No se que ha sucedido… yo… yo quería ayudarla yo…!

-Tranquilo Harry- Hermione lo ayudó a levantarse –tranquilo… tu no has hecho nada malo, venga, vamos –Harry no podía tenerse en pie, tuvo que valerse de Hermione como apoyo, y bajó todo lo aprisa que sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron.

-Si la pasa algo yo… yo no quiero… no podría vivir… ella no…- Harry se sentía desbordado, no podía aguantar su angustia ni sus lágrimas.

-Tranquilo… todo saldrá bien

* * *

El coche de los Weasley cruzaba a velocidad de vértigo la carretera, se colaba en la acera y los arboles e incluso los edificios se retiraban a su paso, Ron no se separaba de Ginny y la hablaba de asuntos triviales y absurdos para evitar que cerrara los ojos.

-Ginevra Holmes fue una gran cazadora de los Chudley¿Sabes? A nadie le importó que su peso estuviera por debajo de lo requerido. ¿No te parece curioso que se llamara igual que tú? Yo creo que es una señal, si, tienes razón cuando dices que la vida te da señales… esa lo es, tu puedes llegar a ser una profesional. Vamos, la última vez lo conseguistes, Ginny, aguanta. –Harry jamás había visto hablar a su mejor amigo asi, ni tampoco recordaba jamás verlo guardar la compostura de tal manera en una situación tran tremenda, estaba dando ejemplo de una gran madurez y temple, un temple que Harry, que temblaba de pies a cabeza y no podía hablar, no tenía. –Y¿Sabes? el año que viene los primos si podrán venir a casa a pasar las fiestas, este año estaban muy liados, ya sabes… podrás cuidar de nuevo de los mellizos, eres muy buena canguro… y… y… ¡Tienes que hacer más pudding en la proxima reunión familiar!- Ron ya no sabía que más contarle a su hermana, por fortuna, el Sr Weasley exclamó:

-¡Ya hemos llegado¡La entrada de Urgencias es por aquí, solo pueden pasar dos personas por paciente¡Ronald, tu primero!- Ron sostuvo con firmeza a Ginny en sus brazos mientras la decía:

-Ya estamos… ya estamos… no te duermas¿Vale?- Harry dio por sentado que ha nadie se le pasaría por la cabeza llamarlo a él, sin embargo…- Harry, chico, ve con Ronald, este es mi carnet del ministerio, presentarlo en la recepción, chicos, todo saldrá bien. Harry, no es culpa tuya, tranquilo.

No había tiempo para hablar, Harry, y Ron, que cerraba los ojos y parecía murmurar algo, apoyando el mentón sobre el pelo de Ginny, se metieron en una vieja cabina de telefonos que descendía. Harry miró de soslayo a Ginny, tenía un aspecto horriblemente frío y sin vida. Harry también cerró los ojos.

-"Que no la pase nada, que no la pase nada"- se decía a sí mismo, antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta habían llegado.

Rapidamente los sanadores llevaron a Ginny levitando con urgencia mientras otros cogían botecitos de todos lados, líquidos flotaban en el aire en un extraño circuito y se introducían en el cuerpo de Ginny por los orificios nasales y por la faringe. Llegó un sanador muy anciano de barbas cobrizas.

-Creo que ha sido un colapso, como la última vez- dijo Ron al viejo sanador, que miraba a Ginny y evaluaba la situación con demasiada tranquilidad.

-Esta joven no aprende…

-Era demasiado pequeña, nunca se lo hemos dicho.

-Mal hecho- Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, entonces el anciano exclamó -¡Jugo de Mordasco¡Ya! Y avisen a los sanadores Smith, Roger, y Landon, quiero en menos de dos minutos una esfera vital, lo que quiere decir que en menos de dos minutos su estado debe de estar restablecido.

En menos de tres segundos tres magos se aparecieron en la sala, Harry supo con certeza que eran los tres nombrados por el anciano, este, ordenó a todos los demas que se marcharan.

-Recordar…- murmuró el anciano –ninguna información de esta bruja puede salir de este cuarto. NINGUNA.

* * *

REVIEWS

**Degna**: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap, ha habido a quien no le ha gustado porque piensan que Harry a perdonado demasiado rápido a Ginny, y ciertamente pueden tener razón, pero ya comprendereis más adelante… Este es el penúltimo cap, asi que espero que no hayas perdido el interés. Un beso.

**Tabatas:** ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo ¿No? Gracias por tu RR, espero que continues leyendo a pesar de hacer siglos que no actualizo, y no será porque no he seguido escribiendo uu Besos y abrazos.

**Maga y Angls: **Gracias por vuestros fieles RRs, espero que no os hayais aburrido de esperar, un abrazo.

**Meri Weasley**: Pues la otra versión de navidades también voy a actualizarla, supongo que para cuando leas esto ya estará actualizada, gracias por seguir ahí. Un besazo.

**Jalogon**¡Hola! Tengo ganas de leer tu fic! No he podido conectarme hasta ahora y lo primero que he hecho es escribir las respuestas a los RRs y actualizar, un abrazo, ojala hayas escrito algo nuevo!

**Suprysing:** ¡Hola, eres nueva! Encantada! Ojala no hayas perdido el interés despues de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, gracias por tu RR, si continuas leyendome me gustaría que no dejaras de escribirme para saber que estas ahí.  Un abrazo.

**Veronica**: Hola, perdona que haya tardado tanto tiempo, ojala y no te hayas desanimado. Un besote.

**Elementhp**: No eres el único que se ha quejado por la facilidad de perdón de Harry, ya lo comprendereis, pensaba cambiarlo, pero no lo voy a hacer, lo siento, aun asi vuestras criticas son importantes y me ayudan para no cometer nuevamente errores. Un gran saludo, espero tener mas noticias tuyas.

Bueno, pues esto es todo, como puedo comprobar el cap 8 no ha gustado en general demasido, por no decir casi nada, ojala y el nueve os compense. Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 ** "_Viajar solo"_

De no haber sido por los haces de luz que le dieron en el rostro, Harry no se hubiera despertado tan temprano aquella mañana, la razón no era, para nada, que estuviera teniendo un sueño placentero, sino, sencillamente, que el cansancio mental y los temores de aquel incidente, habían provocado que no consiguiera dormir hasta altas horas de la noche, horas en las cuales aquel torbellino de incertidumbre y malestar, se habían hecho con él, aprisionándole, y ocasionándole un continuo retumbar de culpabilidad que lo mantuvo largo tiempo entre el sueño y la vigilia, mientras su mano agarraba cada vez con menos fuerza la de Ginny, y su cabeza se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Se quedaba lentamente dormido, con un sueño inestable y poco reparador, a los que se suele sucumbir cuando la mente se encuentra saturada, y desea ordenarse en sueños, y es por eso, que se paso las pocas horas que sus ojos se cerraron, viendo pasar imágenes en su cabeza sin aparente conexión.

Poco a poco, fue incorporándose, a la par que sentía un dolor pesado aprisionarle las vértebras del cuello. Era natural que su músculos estuvieran contraídos y sus huesos agarrotados, natural después de haber pasado varias horas semitumbado en una cama, con la mitad de su cuerpo postrado en el suelo de rodillas, y la otra mitad malamente acomodado sobre el colchón. Harry hubiera creído algo más probable que al abrir los ojos todo hubiera resultado una mala pesadilla, de no haber sido lo primero que su mirada se encontrara, los mismos líquidos del día anterior, recorriendo un circuito invisible, y colándose en el cuerpo de su novia, a través de los orificios de su pequeña nariz pecosa.

Harry sintió como se apoderaba de él una angustia difícil de catalogar, que le dificultaba la respiración, y le acongojaba. En innumerables ocasiones habría tenido muchas más razones para sentirse así, por ejemplo, en aquellas en las que su propia vida había corrido peligro, sin embargo, aquella preocupación ajena a su propio ser era diferente, la preocupación por Ginny desembocaba en él sensaciones desagradables que nunca antes había sentido, era como una seguridad cínica y punzante, la seguridad de que algo malo ya había ocurrido, y de que, habiendo podido pasarle a él, no había sido así. Era una sensación de no poder hacer nada, de estar a merced total de otros, era algo tan intenso, que, a pesar de que él jamás había rogado a nadie, estaba seguro de que podía implorar a cualquier sanador que hiciera todo lo posible, aun sabiendo, que ya lo hacían.

Eran quizás todos aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones los que hacían diferente aquel amor hacia Ginny de cualquier otro amor, del amor hacia el recuerdo de sus padres, del amor por sus amigos, del amor a ciertas cosas, o de la pasión del quiditch, era tan diferente, que ni siquiera podía definirlo.

Harry, con la pequeña mano de Ginny todavía entre las suyas, observó como el circuito de líquidos se paralizaba y después cambiaba de dirección, separándose cada ramificación levitante de cada color, y depositándose cada una de ellas, en una probeta diferente; Harry pensó, alarmado, si aquello había sido un fallo o si estaban hechizadas para hacer lo que hacían en un momento determinado.

Alertado, se dispuso a avisar a cualquier sanador que encontrara, ya que Ron no aparecía por la habitación, sin embargo, antes de que se pudiera levantar un tacto suave rozó sus dedos. Dirigió una esperanzada mirada a su espalda, y pudo ver a Ginny con una sonrisa leve en el rostro.

-¡Ginny!- Exclamó el mago volviendo a clavar sus doloridas rodillas en el suelo, acarició el rostro de la muchacha sin poder dejar de sonreír -¡Ginny…! ¿Cómo… como estas?- inquirió nervioso.

-Estoy bien, solo que tengo frío, ¿No hay ninguna manta en esta habitación?- Harry tardó en reaccionar, estaba tan alegre porque ella hubiera despertado que ni siquiera había escuchado lo que la bruja le decía. –Harry…- le llamó esta con suavidad -¿…Puedes buscar una…que te pasa?- Lo ojos de Harry brillaban profundamente sin que pudiera evitarlo, sentía la tentación de decirla lo mal que lo había pasado, pero cogió aire, se levantó, y disimuladamente se secó las mejillas mientras buscaba una manta en un amplio armario.

Ginny le miraba con los ojos muy redondos y la cejas alzadas.

-…Harry- dijo en un hilo de voz –Harry…estas…?- Harry imploraba para sus adentros que no formulara tal pregunta, mientras revolvía cada vez más frenético las sábanas y las batas de aquel armario. -¿…Estas llor…?

-¿Tiene que ser una manta?- inquirió el muchacho algo tenso -¿O puede ser una sábana?- la voz del mago denotaba su nerviosismo y cierta congoja que no podía disimular, carraspeó y repitió la pregunta.

-¿Estas bien, Harry?

-¡Estoy bien! No hay mantas- Harry se quito el jersey con vigor, se sentía acalorado, y se lo prestó a Ginny sin mirarla. Tras esto el mago se sentó en una silla junto a la ventana dándola la espalda. Entonces, mirando el horizonte, notó como sus ojos ardían y tenía un nudo en la garganta, pensó que aguantando la respiración y no dándose la vuelta podría controlar aquella angustia, pero lo único que consiguió fue que no pudiendo resistir más conteniendo el aliento, una ansiosa bocanada de aire revelara su mal estado.

A penas había agradecido el breve silencio de la bruja y la ausencia de preguntas, cuando notó la mano de la joven sobre su hombro, deslizándose hacia su pecho hasta abrazarle y apoyarse sobre su espalda. Harry sintió como sus lágrimas se derramaban lentamente, y comprendió que no lloraba solo por Ginny, y que tenía miedo.

-No hay nada de malo en llorar, de vez en cuando… Perdona, creo que no te gusta que te den consejos, y quizás interpretes mal mis palabras.

-…Tampoco me gusta que me vean llorar- murmuró Harry

-Todavía no te he visto- susurró Ginny

-No creas que suelo, que suelo ser así…

-¿Así como? Todo el mundo es así Harry, somos personas. La gente llora, y no es malo.-el silencio volvió a hacerse entre ambos –Sigo esperando que me mires…- Harry bufó

-¿Para qué? –exclamó algo alterado- ¿Es que quieres ver al "gran" Harry Potter llorar, acobardarse como un niño? –inquirió con cierta sorna.

-No Harry, no es eso… yo…

-Parece que todos estáis esperando una muestra de debilidad para venir con vuestros estúpidos consejos ¡No tenéis ni idea de nada!

-No quiero ver al "niño que vivió" ni al héroe, ni al mito, solo quiero ver a mi novio…- Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Si lo que quieres es verme llorar, pues vale, como quieras. –Harry miró a Ginny con los ojos húmedos y sus pupilas negras y contraídas atravesando a la pelirroja como una estocada en el corazón. –¿Ahora qué? ¿Me vas a preguntar si lloro por ti? ¿Eso te hará sentir mejor, más importante?- Ginny, afligida, suspiró y afirmó entre dientes.

-Si, me haría sentir más importante que me dijeras algo así, de hecho, me harías sentir bien. –Harry tardó en contestar.

-Creía que te perdía- admitió acongojado –y sentí de repente que si eso fuera así, querría perderme contigo. Porque… porque no tendría sentido salvar un mundo que ya no te dice nada. –el mago titubeó con nerviosismo –es inútil, no vas a entender… no se como explicar…

-Inténtalo- Ginny acarició el mentón del mago –Intenta decir lo que sientes.

-Nunca he sentido tanto en tan poco tiempo, como en estos días, nunca nada en mi vida se había reducido a una sola cosa, a una sola persona. Es como si… es como sí todo en mí de repente se volcara hacía esa… única cosa, y ayer… sentí que la perdía, y que todo se desmoronaba porque, porque Ginny… ¡Mírame! ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Ya no se pensar en nada que no tenga que ver contigo! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Te quiero, pero estar junto a mí no es bueno para nadie, no debería de haberme enamorado de ti, ni tu deberías tener ese poder. Si pudiera Ginny, si pudiera, huiría cualquier noche lejos de todos, lejos de ti, e impediría por todos los medios que me alcanzarás, que te implicarás… No quiero que te pase nada Ginny, yo no te convengo. –La pelirroja rió vagamente.

-Así que tu no me convienes… ¿Y porque tienes que ser tú el que me convenga o no? Quizás se te esta subiendo la fama a la cabeza. Eres egocéntrico, tu tienes la culpa de todo, tu eres la causa de todos los males, tu, tu, tu. Deja un poco de culpa para los demás Harry. Podrías aprender a compartir.

-No soy egocéntrico.

-No Harry ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quieres saber lo que eres? Eres exasperante, enfadica, susceptible, no tienes autoestima y pareces empeñado en ser tu peor enemigo. Tu peor enemigo eres tu mismo, es como si cada día te abofetearas para sentirte vivo, siempre te atormentas con esa modestia apabullante con la que lo llevas todo. Si haces algo bien, has tenido suerte, y si lo haces mal eres un desastre, te irritas y te auto condenas. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? No valoras nada. –Harry, que esperaba cualquier cosa menos una reprimenda en aquel momento, no supo que contestar. –Te quiero, todos los que te damos estúpidos consejos, te queremos, y vas a tener que aguantarnos, nos jugaremos el pellejo por ti, y eso tu no lo decides.

El mago estaba tan sorprendido que no se percató de que sus ojos estaban, ahora, secos. Mientras su corazón parecía haberse paralizado en su pecho, su mente intentaba asimilar que Ginny, aquella pequeña bruja de aspecto frágil, era en realidad la persona con más fuerza que él había conocido jamás. Aquellas palabras no solo habían dejado al mago en su sitio, sino que le había hecho calmarse y deshacerse de aquel enfado. Estaba tan fascinado que no era capaz de acertar en pensar si aquello había sido una reprimenda o una declaración de amor.

Cuando Harry logró volver en sí, los labios de Ginny rozaban los suyos, y Harry Potter solo alcanzó a dejarse besar unos minutos que quiso hacer eternos.

-Eres fascinante Ginny- susurró el muchacho cuando sus labios se separaron unos centímetros.

-¿Sabes?- le contestó ella- pensaba que te enfadarías conmigo si te decía lo que pensaba pero… pero creo que debo ser sincera, que tengo la obligación de serlo.

-Desde luego, lo has sido…

-Si…- Ginny volvió a acercarse a él y continuaron besándose pausadamente

-Ginny, creo que deberías volver a la cama, y descansar.

-No me estoy cansando, sigue besándome… por favor- Harry se acercó a la bruja e hizo caso a lo que le pidió. Suavemente la dirigió hacia la cama.

-No insistas, tumbate. Voy a buscar a Ron, y al sanador, y todavía no me has explicado que es lo que ha ocurrido. –Ginny evitó mirar al mago -¿Me ocultas algo?

-Prefiero que sea el sanador y mi hermano quien te lo expliquen, a mi me da… vergüenza. –Harry frunció el ceño dubitativo.

-Como quieras- ayudó a Ginny a tumbarse y la dio un beso en la frente. Cuando se disponía a salir la voz de la joven le retuvo en el rellano.

-Harry, ¿No necesitas tu jersey?- el mago la sonrió

-No, no tengo frío. –de nuevo se dispuso a salir.

-Harry- volvió a irrumpir la voz de la joven -¿Me lo regalas?- Harry desde el marco de la puerta la contempló, su cuerpo menudo dentro de su ropa, provocaba en el una sensación extraña a caballo entre la ternura y la pasión.

-Por supuesto, pero eso no es regalo, te mereces algo mil veces mejor. –Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pues no intentes buscarlo, porque ya lo tengo- La bruja le señaló con el dedo y el mago se alejó ruborizado.

-¿Cómo que un capricho o una niñería?- preguntó Harry al anciano sanador.

-Lo que oyes muchacho- le contestó este mientras parecía abrillantar una serie de instrumentos de aluminio. –Lo que le ha ocurrido a Ginebra no es más que las consecuencias de una niñería, una de esas locuras que hacéis los jóvenes, pero Ginebra no posee un poder con el que se deba jugar.

-Discúlpeme, pero no lo comprendo.

-No esperaba que lo entendieras… Vamos a ver, tu vienes de una familia de muggles, ¿No es así?- En ese momento Ron interrumpió al viejo.

-En realidad Harry viene de una familia de magos pero convivió con sus tíos durante…

-Si, si, muy bien, esa historia nos la sabemos todos, bastante han explotado ya su vida los medios. Lo que quiero es explicártelo a través de algo sencillo, y que ejemplo puede ser más simple que el que pongas con un muggle… En fin, ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá si se fuerza un músculo, corriendo o haciendo demasiado ejercicio? Que si no paras no aguantará, ¿No crees? Ginebra ha forzado tanto su poder, que no ha aguantado. Quizás los músculos sean fuertes, pero no se pueden someter de una manera continua, de esta forma, todo sigue las mismas reglas, el más grandioso de los hechizos no podría usarse una y otra vez sin parar, y Ginny estableció una conexión contigo demasiado prolongada para su condición de bruja, además Harry, si estas bien informado, sabrás que el poder que tiene Ginny no se ha catalogado como magia, porque hay muggles que jamás sabrían utilizar una varita, y lo tienen, no obstante, esos muggles encuentran refugio en la comunidad mágica porque su sociedad los utilizaría como conejillos de indias.

-¿Lo que esta diciendo es que Ginny casi se muere por meterme en sus sueños?

-Exactamente. ¡Vaya muchacho, dicho así queda muy romántico!- Ron rió, pero a Harry no le hizo ninguna gracia. –Bueno, ahora comprendes porque lo llamo niñería.

-Y… biológicamente… ¿Qué se supone que ha ocurrido?

-¡Que gracioso! ¿Quieres que te hable de cómo ha reaccionado su cuerpo? Creo que eso lo viviste tu y no yo chico. Pero creo entender lo que me estas preguntando. Es difícil de explicar, lo que sucede es que la mente no soporta una capacidad como la telepatía, es como un fallo del sistema, no lo acepta, y se produce algo así como un bloqueo. La mente no concibe lo que ocurre porque algo ajena a ella la esta manejando ¿El alma quizás? Verás, se supone que es la mente la que nos dirige, todo en nosotros, hasta la felicidad, es producto de segregaciones de hormonas y mensajes de nuestro cerebro, los sueños son producto por entero de la mente, y Ginebra te metió en sus sueños, ella puede meterse en ti o llamarte, eso no es magia, y tampoco es algo neuronal ¿Qué es? No lo sabemos, y por eso debe de llevar cautela, porque no sabemos como afectara a su cerebro.- Harry, sin tener la certeza de haberlo comprendido todo, se sintió atemorizado.

-¿Ginny esta poniendo en riesgo su salud…?

-Ginebra arriesga su salud simplemente al levantarse cada mañana, ha nacido con ese poder, ignorarlo o utilizarlo puede conllevar las mismas consecuencias, quien sabe… pero la moderación nunca esta demás, y sabe que tiene que llevar unas pautas. –Harry quedó cohibido, y Ron se dirigió al sanador.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasará en el hospital?

-No puedo decírtelo con exactitud, quizás solo unas semanas, pero la recuperación debe de continuar en casa.

-¿Pero no podrá establecer ningún tipo de contacto… ya sabes de los psíquicos o como se llamen, con Harry?

-Si, claro que puede, ella sabe donde esta su límite, otra cosa es que no lo respete. En todo caso, todo esfuerzo intelectual o preocupación debe ser la mínima, y la única razón por la que no volverá a la escuela con vosotros es porque debe estar bajo vigilancia, y porque así lo ha querido la Orden del Fénix.

Harry y Ron salieron del despacho del sanador, y se dirigieron al hall del hospital para reunirse con la orden y los padres de Ginny, que venían a visitar a su hija.

-Harry, no fue culpa tuya, es que Ginny cree que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana.

-No me lo puedo creer Ron, no puedo creerme que Ginny se arriesgara por una tontería…

-Quería demostrarte lo que es capaz de hacer, te admira demasiado, y hace todo lo que puede por atraer toda tu atención.

-¡Pero si ya la atrae! –Ron alzó los hombros

-No te preocupes, la Orden la pondrá los puntos sobre las ies, tiene que estar viva para salvarte a ti- En ese momento Ron y Harry divisaron a Hermione a lo lejos, y se apresuraron a reunirse con ella.

Al alcanzarla, Ron se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo esta Ginny?- Inquirió la bruja dirigiéndose a ambos.

-Seguro que mejor que Harry- contestó Ron

-¿Dónde habéis pasado la noche?

-En el hospital, Harry se quedó dormido en la habitación y decidí dejarlo allí, yo fui a la sala de espera, lo cierto es que yo no he dormido prácticamente nada- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior -¿Y mis padres?

-Llegaran de un momento a otro, estaban hablando algo con la Orden. Y tú, Harry, ¿Has dormido algo?

-Algo- contestó el mago

-Deberíais ir a casa y descansar al menos un par de horas antes de coger el tren- Harry dio un respingo.

-¡El tren! Se me había olvidado por completo que hoy volvíamos a Hogwarts.

-Pues por eso debéis de ir a descansar, luego nos encontraremos en la estación, yo quiero ver a Ginny antes de…

-No me puedo ir, tengo que quedarme con ella hasta el último momento.

-Bueno Harry, pero ella ya esta bien, no deberías de preocuparte, sube después de las visitas, despídete de ella y ve a casa a descansar.

-No, no podría descansar.

-Como quieras… Pero tu Ron deberías subir ahora, después de tus padres, y después ir a tu casa, dormir un poco y coger las cosas, Tonks y Moddy te ayudaran a llevar los baúles a la estación.

-Bien- dijo Ron después de dar un gran bostezo –mirad, por allí van mis padres, voy a ir con ellos.

-Vale, luego nos vemos. –Ron acarició brevemente la mejilla de Hermione y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

-Ánimo Harry, todo irá bien. –Harry sonrió al mago, y este se alejó dirigiéndose hacia sus padres.

Ginny caminaba lentamente de uno a otro lado del cuarto abrazada al jersey de Harry que la cubría hasta rozar sus rodillas. Se había recogido el rojo cabello en una diminuta cola de caballo de la que se escapa el flequillo y varios mechones.

El cristal de la ventana estaba frío, Ginny pegó en él ambas manos pensando en lo que había ocurrido, se sentía como una idiota, se había arriesgado demasiado solo por hacer realidad un sueño que había tenido demasiado a menudo.

Contemplando su reflejo pálido y pecoso en el cristal, y sus ojos celestes devolviéndola la mirada, recordó los ojos verdes de Harry llorar, y empezó a remontarse a todos los momentos felices de ambos, aquellos que se habían sucedido en el poco tiempo que llevaban saliendo juntos y que parecía paradójicamente breve. Empezó a sentir las piernas débiles y un punzante dolor de cabeza palpitarle en las sienes, se sentó en la cama y se llevo las manos a la frente, preguntándose si sería capaz de ayudar a Harry.

Ginny se dejó caer hacia atrás mirando fijamente al techo, se llevó las manos cubiertas por las mangas del jersey a la nariz e inspiró, y eso la hizo relajarse.

Se estaba quedando dormida entre preocupaciones cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio y su hermano Ron asomó tras ella. Entonces la muchacha se incorporó.

-¡Ron!

-Vaya, lo siento, creo que te estabas quedando dormida.

-Si, un poco, pero solo de… aburrimiento- Ron se acercó a Ginny y se sentó junto a ella, Ginny también se sentó. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada.

-¿Cómo estas?- La bruja sentía que no podía contestar, empezó a temblarle ligeramente el labio inferior.

-Bien- dijo con la boca pequeña

-¿Bien? ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo? ¿Te pasa algo?

-Jum- Ginny negó con la cabeza, sentía como su estomago se contraía, y se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

-Ginny, seguro que estas bien…?

-¡No!- finalmente la bruja se desplomó sobre su hermano abrazándolo del cuello.

–Oh, bueno, no… no llores… No ha pasado nada, Ginny…- Ginny gimoteaba mojándole el cuello del jersey, Ron pasó un brazo tras su espalda y la dio unas palmaditas. –Solo ha sido un susto.

-Lo siento

-Oye, no pasa nada, en serio… no es para… ponerse así… pero si te sientes mejor después de llorar, no te preocupes…

P le tomó la palabra y lloró hasta desahogarse, mientras la puerta se abría por segunda vez y tras un gran ramo de flores aparecía Hermione a punto de estornudar y tras ella, Charlie y Bill con sendas cajas de bombones y dulces, tras estos el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley con un amasijo de mantas y trapos revolviéndose en los brazos del Sr. Weasley.

P se separó de su hermano para mirar algo avergonzada a los visitantes, X sonrió a su familia.

-¡Oh cielo! ¿Qué te pasa, te duele algo? ¿Llamo al sanador?

-No mamá, no hace falta… ya estoy bien- Ginny miró brevemente a Ron y se limpió los ojos, Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny en el lado opuesto al de Ron.

-¿Estas bien?- La pregunto la bruja después de abrazarla brevemente, Ginny asintió –Me alegro. –las chicas se sonrieron y Hermione dejó las flores a los pies de la bruja. Bill y Charlie se acercaron a Ginny, y la llenaron de regalos.

-¡Bill, Charlie! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Bueno, sabíamos que habías tenido un pequeño accidente, y fue una excusa perfecta para adelantar nuestras vacaciones- Bill le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja y le colgó algo al cuello.

-¡Es tu garra de dragón!

-Si, ahora puedo tener todas las que quiera, estamos criando dragones del Tíbet, son pequeños y están mudando las pezuñas.

-Pero esta es tu primera garra Bill…

-¿Cómo estas pequeña?- Preguntó Charlie al acercarse –toma, te hemos comprado algunas chucherías, y algo de música para que no te aburras.

-Gracias…- La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse tras escucharse un sonido como de pistoletazo, eran Fred y George que acaban de aparecerse.

-Si, bien, dejen ese surtido a este lado y ese otro a este… ¿Los caramelos crece-pelo?-Decía Fred

-Dentro de esa caja, gracias- continuaba George. Dos hombres cargados de paquetes llenaron la habitación en cuestión de segundos.

-El resto llevenlo a esta dirección. Si, si, La Madriguera, correcto. –Los hombres de uniforme salieron de la habitación, y Ginny muy asombrada miro a sus hermanos.

-¡Pero que es esto?- Exclamó la Sra. Weasley muy enfadada

-Es nuestra pequeña gama de instrumentos de _"Confecciona tus propias formulas y bromas" _todavía no lo hemos sacado al mercado Ginny, vas a ser la primera en criticar nuestros nuevos productos. –Ginny sonrió a los gemelos.

-¡Pero vosotros creéis que se permite tener todo esto en el hospital!- la Sra. Weasley continuaba disgustada, los gemelos se miraron y alzaron los hombros. -¡Ya tengo suficiente con que vuestro padre halla traído al perro para que…!- Ginny miró el amasijo de mantas que su padre llevaba en brazos, y extendió los brazos hacia Sarko.

-Nosotros creemos que ya que el abuelo es uno de los que mueve los hilos…-comenzó Fred

-Haría la vista gorda…- continuó George. Hermione frunció el ceño y miró a Ron y a Ginny respectivamente, en ese momento entro un aciano de barbas cobrizas, era el sanador, pero no tenía la bata característica, y pasaba con Harry a su lado.

-Buenos días Ginebra, no he podido traerte ningún regalo, acaban de relevarme. Sin embargo, me he encontrado a este jovencito por el camino.- Ginny sonrió

-Gracias abuelo.

-¡No me puedo creer que estés tan mimada! ¡Mira todo lo que te han traído!

-Ron, ¿Estas celoso?- inquirió la pelirroja con Sarko sobre sus rodillas -¿Cómo puedes ser tan envidioso?

-No soy envidioso, solo digo que eres una consentida. Cualquier otra persona que quisiera meter todo esto en su habitación no podría, pero tú no solo tienes enchufe, sino un montón de chorraditas a tu alrededor.

-¡Eres un envidioso!- rió Ginny -¡Nunca cambiaras! ¡Además, te estas comiendo todas las chucherias!

-¡Faltaría más! Eres una consentida y encima egoísta. Por cierto suelta a Sarko, le estas asfixiando. –Ron fue a coger al perro, que por su parte solo intentaba alcanzar todas las cosas comestibles o que pudiera destrozar, que estuvieran a su alcance.

-¡Suelta! ¡El perro es mío y no lo tengo agarrado, esta conmigo porque quiere!

-¡No seas estúpida! Sarko, ven mira, una rana de chocolate.

-¡No vale! ¡No hagas eso! No, Sarko, ven conmigo. ¡Ron eres un imbecil deja al perro! ¿Por qué no maduras algún día?

-Harry- Hermione se dirigió al mago aprovechando la discusión de los hermanos -¿Tu ya sabias que el sanador es abuelo de Ron y Ginny?

-No- negó Harry- no tenía ni idea, pero hemos hablado en el pasillo, por lo visto no tienen mucho contacto.

-Vaya… Oye, ¿No crees que alguien debería avisar a Percy de lo ocurrido?

-¿A Percy? No, no creo que Ginny… no lo se, quizás habría de preguntárselo a ella. –Hermione jugueteaba con la falda de su vestido con un gesto indefinido –Hermione- dijo el mago seriamente- …no te habrás puesto en contacto con él- Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió lentamente.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-A veces los momentos críticos vuelven a unir a las familias.

-Pero Hermione, esto es algo en lo que no debemos interferir, los problemas familiares son…- Harry vio que Hermione se encontraba verdaderamente intranquila, y decidió no presionarla más. -¿Cuándo va a venir?

-No lo se… ni siquiera dijo si iba a venir.

-¿Le contaste todo?

-Se lo conté por encima.

-¿De que habláis?- interrumpió Ron. Pero Hermione miró su reloj y se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-¡Es muy tarde! Ron, no ibas a ir a tu casa a descansar?

-No, ya no estoy cansado, he tomado un _"tónico para el juego eterno_"

-¿Pero que diablos es eso?

-Pues una pócima que quita el sueño, es de Fred y George, dicen que puede utilizarse para aguantar varias noches seguidas jugando o haciendo gamberradas, y que también puede utilizarse para estudiar los exámenes la noche anterior sin sufrir el típico cansancio por falta de sueño.

-¡Pero por todas las blugers! ¡Eso es una droga!- Ron alzó los hombros

-Creo que exageras.- Hermione bufó con exasperación

-Bueno, en todo caso ya discutiremos sobre ello, deberíamos de despedirnos de Ginny e ir avisando a la orden de que nos marchamos, tienen que cubrirnos hasta la estación, es el protocolo de seguridad, ya sabes.

-Bien- Ron se acercó a su hermana, la dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y dijo: -Hasta pronto mimada, y no te metas en líos.

-Cuídate idiota, y aprueba por lo menos dos asignaturas.

-Cuídate Ginny, nos veremos en Hogwarts, recuperate rápido, ¿Vale?- Ginny asintió y las chicas se abrazaron- Harry, te esperamos abajo. –Hermione y Ron se despidieron con la mano en el umbral y cerraron dejando a Ginny y Harry solos en la habitación. Harry suspiró.

-Bueno…

-En fin…

-Vaya navidades, ¿No?

-Jum- Ginny asintió

-No se si decir que han sido las mejores o… las peores de toda mi vida.

-Yo creo que las mejores, después de todo.

-Si…- dijeron ambos al unísono

-¿Cuándo volverás?- susurró Harry cogiendo la mano de Ginny

-No lo se- contestó ella –lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea, de momento- Ginny entrelazó sus dedos a los de Harry –de momento estaré un mes en el hospital, después tengo que seguir en mi casa, es todo más por seguridad que otra cosa, después de lo ocurrido mi mente es vulnerable, en cualquier momento Voldemort podía introducirse en ella, ya lo hizo en mi cumpleaños, pero no te preocupes Harry, no se me da mal la oclumancia. –Ginny le guiñó el ojo, pero Harry no dio ninguna muestra de tranquilidad -¿Estas asustado?- inquirió la pelirroja. Harry asintió.

-No quiero que te suceda nada.

-No te preocupes, no me va a ocurrir nada, todo este tiempo lo aprovecharé para entrenarme, quizás no sea demasiado buena en artes oscuras o en duelos, pero a esto no me ganará ni Voldemort. –A Harry le costó sonreír.

-Vaya, te veo muy convencida.

-Bueno Harry, si queremos vencer, nosotros tenemos que ser los primeros en creer que podemos hacerlo, ¿No crees? –Harry asintió, y se inclinó hacia la bruja abrazándola.

-Te voy a echar de menos Ginny

-Yo también a ti. Escríbeme, ¿Vale? Y cuéntamelo todo.

-Si, claro.

-Venga, es tarde, tienes que marcharte, ya sabes que el tren no espera a nadie. –Ginny empujó suavemente al mago- vamos, vete…

Harry, Ron y Hermione corrían hacia la estación todo lo rápido que sus piernas les permitían, la última de los tres era Hermione, a la que habitualmente tenían que esperar.

-¡Harry, Ron, no puedo más! ¡Frenar un poco por favor!- Ron, que iba en cabeza a pesar de llevar su equipaje de mano y el de Hermione, se giró y exclamó:

-¡Hacer ejercicio es tan bueno como estudiar! Ahora compruebas para que sirven los entrenamientos de quiditch.

-¡Ron, no seas cruel!- Ron aminoró un poco la marcha y Harry logró alcanzarle, pero Hermione todavía seguía a un tramo de distancia.

Finalmente llegaron a King Crosh y atravesaron el muro entre el andén nueve y diez, y aparecieron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

-¡Venga vamos Hermione!- Ron tiró de la mano de su novia hacia el tren -¡Venga Harry, tiene que darnos tiempo a colocar el equipaje antes de partir!

-¡Espera! ¿No habéis oído algo?

-Harry, no es tiempo para sufrir alucinaciones, ¡Vamos!- El trío subió al tren, y colocaron en el compartimiento sus bolsas. Harry se asomó a la ventana, estaba seguro de que alguien lo llamaba, el tren comenzó a emanar más vapor, cuando Harry la divisó entre la muchedumbre.

-¡Harry!

-¡Ginny!

-¡Toma, coge a Sarko, quiero que te lo lleves! Percy ayúdame. –Harry miró a Percy, sorprendido, acercarle al cachorro a la ventana.

-¡Pero Ginny, como…?

-No hay tiempo para preguntas, cojéelo- Harry cogió al animal que se encontraba muy atemorizado.

-Ginny, vete a casa, vete con tus padres- Harry miró fijamente a Percy, algo en sus ojos no le gustaba nada, aunque quizás solo era que Percy hacia tiempo que no le inspiraba confianza.

-No te preocupes Harry, estaré bien- El silbato del tren retumbó en la estación, y acto seguido comenzó a moverse -¡Hasta pronto Harry!- Ginny se puso de puntillas y tocó la yema de los dedos del mago.

-¡Cuídate Ginny!- pronto los dedos de ambos dejaron de tocarse, y el tren aceleró alejando a Harry de Ginny. -¡Ginny!- la voz de Harry era a penas perceptible entre el sonido del tren. -¡Te quiero!

-¡No te oigo, Harry!- exclamaba la pelirroja corriendo tras el tren.

-…Te quiero…- Finalmente el tren se alejó más y más hasta que Ginny pareció una simple mota, y hasta que la misma estación pareció un punto lejano. –Te echaré de menos.

Continuará…


End file.
